Playstation All-Stars: Tag-Team Royale!
by N.kirby
Summary: After some events, the Playstation All-Stars gather friends with their usual traditional ways of fighting to go against a new threat!… Naturally, this may not be the best way of going at it, but it was Zeus' idea after all. (Contains: Violence, suggestive themes, headcanons/villain OC)
1. Prologue & Uniting of Allies

**((Hello once again everyone!… Uhm, this is going to be the last PSASBR fan-fic project for a while, not counting Gamindustri Clash. It's going to be a bit longer than the summer stories, because we're actually getting proper fight scenes from PSASBR again, and not just silly stuff! ****That being said, hope you enjoy like always, leave reviews/comments and maybe even suggestions if you like!~ :D ))**

**Prologue**

It was Zeus, Heihachi Mishima, and Colonel Mael Radec who all decided on the event. They asked Noire for her permission, and it was granted.

Someone had to stop Bleu from spreading false articles or having people leave Lastation. Since they had met her before, the Playstation All-Stars would be best for the job.

Noire asked Mr. Grimm if he could bring back some 'healthy' Helghast to work with Radec. Colonel Vyktor Kratek and Tendon Cobar were the most viable options. The latter wasn't even questioned, which Black Heart would soon regret most likely.

Afterwards, the reaper left. He had his own businesses to attend to that didn't involve the All-Stars, and more about his wife…

* * *

The Four Felons, who were at the very top of the charts currently. Followed by Lord Raptor, Felicia, and many outside of Lastation. "Whoa, Ratchet wasn't kidding. Courtney Gears really was kicked off the charts! One of those funny animal creatures from Lowee is higher than her!" Daxter was looking everything up on a laptop before putting it away.

"I went to concert with Saffron last week. They're actually pretty good with their vocals, even if a bit pop-ish." Emmett stated. "Brave has got pretty crazy skills when holding a guitar too. I would say the Trick guy is the most talented, but… He's kinda creepy with his obsessions." Radec cringed upon the mention of that name.

Nathan Drake lied back on the couch. "So, when does this tag-team thing start? Dunno if Elena wants to come along due to last time, but I'm hoping Sully shows up." Just as he said that, he was surprised to see Neptune and Mr. Grimm arrive along with Nepgear once again.

What was odd this time however, was a sleepy-looking girl with light-violet hair in a braid and slippers following them. She was holding a stuffed doll, as if dragging it around. "Hiya everyone! I got great news! I'm finally able to join this tag-team event with my darling sister, and a good friend of mine, Plutie!"

"Plutie? Uhm, but Neptune, weren't you… _You know._" Toro asked politely.

She then smiled brightly. "It came earlier than I thought… No surprise to me so much that it was a girl, trouble was coming up with a name. I figured _'Angela'_ would be nice! After all, Grimmy is my angel~ Plus, Saturn would be more of a boy's name."

The other girl then giggled. "My name is Plutia, but you can gladly call me Plutie or Ploot!… Neppy's child is sooooo cuuuuute… I made some dolls just for her!" She then sat down on the couch, seeing Daxter. "Woooow! That's a funny-looking weasel… Can I pet him?"

Mr. Grimm gave a very embarrassed look, while Sweet Tooth barged in to bother him. "Hey! Here's the new dad!… Is she gonna be _a total soul-junkie like you were?_ Or was she frightened just upon seeing you?" Before the reaper could even punch him, Neptune interrupted.

"_Nopers!_ She was as calm as ever, despite him being 'Death' and all. I'll get pictures some other time, right now Histoire is the one looking after her." A majority seemed to be giving congratulatory looks to her, including Sweet Tooth oddly enough.

Of course, normally Radec would be the mood killer, but he was smart enough to remember his karma. Instead, Heihachi was the one who broke the moment. "Pah! You're not even fit to be a wife, what makes you think you're going to be a good mother?! Especially when you leave her with your oracle already! I don't even know how you two managed to even _have_ a kid!"

Just about everyone gave him a look of annoyance. "Nuh-uh, Neppy is good with kids! I would know! Almost all of the ones we raised in the Ultradimension grew to like her very much! Especially Peashy!" Plutia objected, Neptune partly felt her body turn cold.

"Maybe cause she acts like a kid for the most part… Anyway, don't worry, Ploot was it? Heihachi isn't really a good parent, threw his son off a-" Daxter's mouth was then covered by Mr. Grimm.

"Er, Plutia, why don't you greet everyone else around here?" The reaper suggested. Plutia stared at them in confusion, but then left. Releasing his bony hand, Grimm shot a glare at Daxter. "Listen here… If you know very well, **_none of you shall make Plutia angry!_**"

Toro raised a brow. "Huh? What happens when she's mad?" Before anything could be answered though, a tear-gas bomb exploded at the door. Nearly everyone began having a coughing fit, except for Radec and Mr. Grimm himself.

"I almost forgot actually. Noire said you requested assistance for this event, didn't you Mael?" Mr. Grimm then pointed at the two figures emerging from the smoke. Colonels Vyktor Kratek and Tendon Cobar. Both clearly part of the Helghast, wearing white uniforms.

Kratek was first to speak. "The rumors from Stahl were true then, you still walk this world? But why around such… _Wastes of life?_" As much as he wanted to have some sort of answer, Radec really didn't think about it until then.

Following behind them without noticing was a man with sunglasses on his head, wearing a jacket. "Uh, hey? Someone told me to come to this weird church place, and that I'd find someone who… Oh geez, tough crowd here!" Nathan Drake recognized the face instantly.

"You're that Zeke guy, aren't you? Friends with Cole, right? Come on in! He's been wanting to see you again."

"What? See me again? That can't be right, because Cole is-"

**_"Zeke! Long time no see!"_** Cole greeted.

Turning around, he took a moment to process what he was seeing. "Is this one of those prank shows?… Because if so, it's a really mean one! Like, _MacGrath is dead!_ I carried his dead body, cried for hours, and everything!"

"Yes, I know you did. I'm not the only kinda-dead but revived person here. Radec here is. So is Kratos, Zeus, and Nariko. Still! It's great to- _Whoa!_" He was then bear-hugged by the man, who was on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Before long, many had shown up. Both Sir Daniel and Isaac Clarke claimed to refuse to bring Kiya or Ellie in fear of their safety. Oddly enough, Dart was fine with bringing Shana again despite the previous events.

Morrigan did actually come by with Lilith, not forgetting her words to the All-Stars a week ago. It seems that Laharl now had his interest piqued, as he brought a fellow demon girl. Gex had a turtle friend by the name of Alfred, while Nikki showed up with a jester known as Fargus.

The instant PJ Berri arrived, he began lazing around with Zeke and Plutia. Spike's cousin, Jimmy arrived, rather confused as to why three characters just decided to slack off. "Don't just lie around! Come on!" Kai shouted, being full of energy, she tried to push them out of the couch.

"So Captain Blasto won't be participating, the guy doesn't really have many friends. Nefarious also still only bonds with that guy from Lowee." Donte slumped down with Zeke. "Me on the other hand… I only have a lady friend, but she's also named Kat, so I don't want any confusion going on. I'll sit this one out."

Zeus cackled. "Not a problem for me! Fellow gods shall help me!"

"You mean the ones Kratos killed? Speaking of, he can't find a partner either..." Nariko pointed out.

"Well, yes, but surely Noire would revive them!"

There was a bit of quietness from some of the All-Stars listening to Zeus. "I don't know why, but I just have this gut feeling she won't. No offense or anything Zeus! But you know how Kratos would get, and then… W-wait! I have an idea!" Abe snapped his fingers in realization. "Why don't you team up with your son then? Kind of like what Sweet Tooth and Mr. Grimm are doing. I know you two have a rocky history, but-"

He bellowed at the mudokon. "_Foolish disgusting creature!_ You expect me to work with him?! Even if I could agree to it, you know that he never will!" Shuddering, Abe took a step backwards.

Munch was a companion of Abe, and wanted to stand up to the god. Problem was, no one could most likely understand what he was saying. Scorpion however, began thinking. "Partners… Come to think of it, I actually don't cooperate well with many besides Kratos and a few here." The spector opened up a fiery portal, then entered it. "There's no harm in asking_ him_, he should trust me if I have such an approach…"

While that was going on, a ghost wearing a Robin Hood-like outfit wandered around. He took the appearance of an angel-like phantom that would look human to almost anyone. "Quite an unusual crowd, but I'm bound to get used to it! After all, these are the same heroes that worked with Captain Fortesque!" Turning his head, two Big Daddies, 'Bubbles' Bouncer and Rosie, were close by.

The sight of such large monsters playing with a zombified girl made the skinny man tremble. "M-maybe not so much all of them are heroes as much as… Forms of guardians! Yes, that's the best way to put it! Now who are these just lying around?" He floated over to PJ Berri and the others, partly annoyed like Kai was. "_Wake up now!_ You can't be wasting your life away sitting around you know, that wouldn't be so tolerated in a real battle!" Plutia opened her eyes, while Zeke seemed to ignore him.

"Huh? Waste my life? But I don't age actually… I'm the CPU of Ultradimension's Planeptune." She then examined him for a moment, before waking up fully. "_Waaah!_ A ghost! You surprised meeeee! You're not going to haunt us, are you? I wouldn't like that…" Holding up a doll, Plutia tried to defend herself with it.

But the ghost only laughed. "Nonsense! My apologies for possibly frightening you, _I am Canny Tim!_ I was second in command to Captain Fortesque during the Battle of Gallowmere! I killed off Zarok's champion Kardok by sending an arrow straight into his eyes from hundreds of yards away!... What's your name, miss? And what did you mean by 'not aging'?" Plutia blinked for a moment, lowering her doll.

She then giggled. "Woooow... I'm Plutia. Most will end up calling me Plutie or Ploot. I don't age anymore because I'm basically a goddess in a way." Needless to say, the crossbowman was shocked. "But I don't transform into my goddess form too much, people tell me not to… This is Zeke, and PJ Berri, I just met them a while ago... Uhm, but who's that?"

Pointing at a girl with black hair with red parts, she looked over to them. "Cole said it's a friend of that Kat person I think. Has a crow around at all times.." Zeke stated while munching on a slice of pizza. "Kinda mysterious, but clearly not evil as most would think at first glance... Speaking of, you're an archer, right? Cause there's another expert with a bow around here I think." Canny Tim felt his attention grabbed right back.

"Really now?! Where could I find them? No one else should really be as good as I am with such!" He then whisked himself away from the group.

* * *

Years ago, Scorpion had risen from the Netherrealm once more upon learning of Sub-Zero still being alive somehow. However, when he witnessed Kuai Ling spare the life of a defeated opponent that was battled during the tournament, the spector was left greatly puzzled, until he came to the realization…

That Sub-Zero was actually his sworn enemy's younger brother, and thus swore not to kill or attack the man by any chances. Kuai Ling didn't understand why Scorpion left him alone, until much later, when he disbanded the Lin Kuei and started having humane morals.

Scorpion really had no one else to turn to… Not only Lastation could be in potential danger, but the other nations as well with Bleu on the loose. _"Kuai Ling?"_ The man turned around, instantly putting his mask back on. "This may sound like something I would never request, but I need your help."

"After those Console Wars and seeing you actually help others?_ Try to surprise me._"

* * *

**((I'm going to and just list who's going to show up next chapter I believe...**

**Uhm, also while I'm at it! At one point, I was considering the following also appearing!**

**• Floenne (from Disgaea)**

**• Crunch Bandicoot**

**• Jun Mihara (yes, she could potentially show up again)**

**• Hunter (from Spyro)**

****** Feel free to say yes or no to any of these, cause I'm still unsure, as some characters have more than one partner here.))**


	2. Working the Links

**Chapter Two**

Zeus stood before a large crowd. "I am sure a majority of you are wondering what sort of event Black Heart and I agreed to! For everyone's information, we are going to do the same things we did when fighting Polygon Man two years ago, only in groups against that Blue Heart! If we do it this way, we can regain our popularity by ridding of any forces or monsters, as it was lost due to false information being spread about us!"

He then slammed his fist into the stand in front of him. "_You!_ Yes,_ you!_ You had some sort of system, didn't you? Come over here and explain it to us all." Nepgear trembled as Zeus directed to her. Getting up, she spoke carefully as something on a flat-screen was shown.

"W-well, these are called Lily R- I mean, **_Friendship Links!_ **D-depending on one's chemistry with another character… They can become the most powerful, i-in terms of partnership! So, uhm… H-here's how it works for the most part!

"Those with 1/5 hates each other or barely cooperate.

2/5 is neutral.

3/5 is enjoy being around or friend.

4/5 is a really good friend!

5/5 is an inseparable bond!…"

She then revealed all the partnerships.

* * *

• Kratos & Zeus = 1/5

• Sweet Tooth & Mr. Grimm = 2/5

• PaRappa & PJ Berri = 4/5

• Fat Princess & Red Soldier = 3/5

• Fat Princess & Red Mage = 3/5

• Radec & Kratek = 3/5

• Radec & Cobar = 2/5

• Sly Cooper & Bentley = 5/5

• Sly Cooper & Murray = 5/5

• Bentley & Murray = 5/5

• Nathan Drake & Sully = 4/5

• Cole & Zeke = 4/5

• Ratchet & Clank = 5/5

• Jak & Daxter = 4/5

• Jak & Keira = 4/5

• Big Daddy Bouncer & Rosie = 2/5

• Heihachi & Kuma = 4/5

• Nariko & Kai = 4/5

• Sackboy & Sophie Sackgirl = 5/5

• Spike & Jimmy = 3/5

• Sir Daniel & Canny Tim = 4/5

• Toro & Kuro = 3/5

• Kat & Raven = 3/5

• Emmett Graves & Sydney Cutter = 4/5

• Isaac Clarke & Sgt. John Carver = 3/5

• Pupuru & Puni = 4/5

• Pupuru & Etanya = 3/5

• Neptune & Nepgear = 5/5

• Neptune & Plutia = 4/5

• Dart & Shana = 5/5

• Scorpion & Sub-Zero = 2/5

• Abe & Munch = 3/5

• Crash & Coco = 5/5

• Spyro & Cynder = 5/5

• Morrigan & Lilith = 4/5

• Gex & Alfred = 3/5

• Nikki & Fargus = 3/5

• Laharl & Etna = 3/5

* * *

"Wow, so some of them get more than one partner? That's interesting!" Toro mew'd. "I wonder though, what is going to be-"

**_"I REFUSE TO WORK WITH ZEUS! DIE GODDESS!"_** Kratos roared, charging himself at Nepgear, who jumped back in fear. Scorpion and Sweet Tooth instantly held him back by the shoulders.

"Trust me son, I'm not thrilled about it either, but it seems like neither of us have options." Zeus growled, then turned back to the frightened Nepgear. "Are you alright dear?" He asked in a flirting tone. "Wasn't there also a new system with the supers you wanted to bring up?"

Calming down, she nodded. "Th-that's right! Uh, some of your own supers will require assistance from your partners now. This isn't a problem for Ratchet, Nariko, Heihachi, Toro, or Sly. But those who prefer working alone like Rad-" Seeing Radec glare at her, Nepgear changed the train of sentences. "I mean, Scorpion! M-may have to switch things up for their partners!" The spector raised a brow at why he was mentioned instead, but shrugged.

After regaining a bit more confidence and composure, Nepgear continued. "For instance, Neptune is replacing some of her attacks! Level One is a cooperation attack with Plutia, called _Boomerang!_ While Level Three is with myself, the _Violet Buster!_ So, uhm… Th-think this one out! Don't throw away a super that's really good for your partner!"

Everyone seemed to understand now. Radec was clearly going to have a bit of trouble, as he had two partners, yet liked handling weapons on his own. Sly had everything sorted already, as did Pupuru surprisingly.

Jak seemed a bit puzzled on what Daxter could help with, but Keira was instantly assigned to Level Two, as no one wanted to abuse anymore Dark Eco, and she could convert it to other colors. "Ah, yes, while I'm at it!" Zeus then smirked. "Purple Sister, does one goddess as lovely and innocent as yourself have plans other than being with elder sibling?" He asked, making her cringe.

"U-uh… I'm afraid not! Sorry about that Zeus!" She instantly bolted to Neptune's side, which annoyed Zeus quite a bit.

* * *

Converted/changed Supers:

**Kratos (Zeus)**

**Level One:** Lightning Clap (_"It's my attack, but I deserve a better spot, such as Level Two or three!… Either way, it's a powerful strike of my power!"_ - Zeus)

* * *

**PaRappa (PJ Berri)**

**Level Three:** "I Gotta Believe!" ft. PJ the DJ (It's much more catchy when you have a proper DJ around. Still, it's a cutscene…)

* * *

**Sweet Tooth (Mr. Grimm)**

**Level Two:** Death Spawn (_"The fires of souls take over the body of those in the way, like a murder of crows!… Don't worry, I won't eat them this time."_ - Mr. Grimm)

* * *

**Colonel Radec (Vyktor Kratek, Tendon Cobar)**

**Level One:** Kratek's W.A.S.P (Nothing changes, but Kratek takes control of this super.)

**Level Three:** Take None Alive (_"All of those against the Helghast will perish! If Mael thinks that pathetic jet-pack is worthwhile, I shall show the power of my tanks!"_ - Cobar)

* * *

**Nathan Drake (Sully)**

**Level One:** Crate Drop (_"I'll just drop this on over and hope it lands on one or two people bothering Nate. Bound to work."_ - Sully)

* * *

**Cole MacGrath (Zeke Dunbar)**

**Level Two:** Dunbar Beam (_"This straight-forward baby uses high UV rays to burn down the Corrupted! Pretty sure it will work on other enemies Cole runs into."_ - Zeke)

* * *

**Jak (Daxter, Keira)**

**Level Two:** Eco Conversion! (Keira changes dark materials into those of different colors then shot off in one direction like Radec's Arc Cannon.)

**Level Three:** Light Jak (_"Hey now, I can help out if I want to! Just ask me to stun 'em for Jak, alright?"_ - Daxter)

* * *

**Big Daddy (Rosie)**

**Level One:** Rosie's Rush (Better to keep the Little Sister safe, so Rosie takes her spot with the forward attack.)

* * *

**Sackboy (Sophie Sackgirl)**

**Level Three:** Let's Do This Together! (Both LittleBigPlanetians run around the bubbled enemies to pop them. One is AI controlled I guess. After all, it wouldn't be right to do this alone.)

* * *

**Spike (Jimmy)**

**Level Two:** Other Protagonist's Turn (Jimmy is taken control of for a short time with the stun-clubs. One hit from this is a kill.)

* * *

**Sir Daniel (Canny Tim)**

**Level One:** Lightning Arrow (_"I'll put a little extra effort into this shot, has a much better chance of hitting someone and keeps going for quite a bit!"_ - Canny Tim)

* * *

**Kat (Raven)**

**Level One:** Gravity Bind (_"It has a bit of a better chance of hitting than Kat's version."_ - Raven)

* * *

**Isaac Clarke (Sgt. John Carver)**

**Level Three:** Open the Hatches! (Really the same as_ 'Dead Space'_ Level Three, all Carver does is just help safely trap enemies while Isaac deals with them.)

* * *

**Pupuru (Puni, Etanya)**

**Level Two:** Puni's Fiery Aura (A lot like the large fire spell Pupul already uses, but a bit more extensive.)

**Level Three:** Misfortune from the God's (_"I think I can both easily contact those we need a bit of help from. Pupuru needs it anyway…"_ - Etanya)

* * *

**Neptune (Nepgear, Plutia)**

**Level One:** Boomerang (_"I'll hit you using my stuffed animal like a boomerang…"_ - Plutia)

**Alt. Level One:** 'Extra Service' (_"How about I seal and bound you powerless for a moment? After this, you'll be addicted…"_ - _?_)

**Level Three:** Violet Buster (Neptune and Nepgear EXE coupling skill, cutscene.)

* * *

**Dart (Shana)**

**Level Two:** Star Children (Beautiful stars around Shana gather, then fall towards the direction Dart is facing, hopefully towards the enemy.)

**Level Three:** Red Eyed and White Silver Dragons (Both dragons descend from the sky to attack all enemies.)

* * *

**Scorpion (Sub-Zero)**

**Level One:** Freeze Kick (_"I'll crush your very… No, that sounds too brutal. Don't take it personally, I'm just freezing you and kicking you into shards, alright?"_ - Kuai Ling)

* * *

**Abe (Munch)**

**Level One:** Munchies (Jumping out, Munch will just ram into anyone close by like an ankle-biter. But then again, he's better in water than land…)

* * *

**Crash Bandicoot (Coco)**

**Level One:** Shockwave! (_"I have multiple attacks, but I'll just use the one powerful enough to rid of enemies if my brother really needs it."_ - Coco)

* * *

**Spyro (Cynder)**

**Level Two:** Divebomb (Exactly what it says, Cynder does that to enemies horizontally.)

* * *

**Morrigan Aensland (Lilith)**

**Level Three:** Eternal Slumber (Morrigan and Lilith cover the screen with a light pink curtain and… Uh, 'attack' the other All-Stars? It's a vague cutscene…)

* * *

**Gex (Alfred)**

**Level Two:** Allow me, Sir (Alfred takes this one over for a bit, using a DualShock controller to fire off a charged shot that only goes vertically.)

* * *

**Nikki (Fargus)**

**Level Three:** Expert Spell…? (_"I didn't do it! I promise! It was Sid's idea!… Didn't expect a big monster to show up and eat people at all!"_ - Fargus)

* * *

**Laharl (Miss Etna)**

**Level One:** It's Prinny Dood! (Etna literally just tosses one of those penguin-like creatures... Don't know why she just didn't want to use her own abilities.)

* * *

"So from what I'm getting… Sly, Ratchet, Princess Plump, Emmett, Heihachi, Nariko, and Toro don't change anything up because their partners already help in some supers?" Spyro asked while reading the changes over. "Question is, where do we start and how do we even go about this? Did Zeus even have a plan for that?"

Heihachi then grinned. "Glad you asked, puny reptile!" The dragon growled at the name. "Zeus said we would be going around places we already had traveled before and battle! Such fights could get bystanders excited and want to support us again, since that Bleu person made us look bad! For instance, Kuma and I shall head to the volcano from Sorcery Saga! Any fellow All-Stars, will be challenged!… That being said… Who wishes to challenge me?!" He stamped his foot, trying to look intimidating.

Of course, Spyro wasn't going to be insulted twice in a row. "Cynder and I will gladly take you on then, a volcano could be at our advantage anyway!"

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it Nikki? Volcanoes means… Fire… Pretty, pretty fire!" Fargus the jester chanted, in which everyone gave him a strange look.

Nathan Drake pondered it for a moment before raising his fist. "Hey, maybe there's some treasures in that place, I'm in!"

Then Zeus summoned a lightning bolt while standing beside Kratos. "We shall head for Columbia! Any challengers?" Toro, Sweet Tooth, and Gex raised their hands. The gecko just mainly wanted to see if he could go up against a god possibly, thinking highly of himself.

Laharl was last to speak up. "Hey! I'm the Demon Lord here! Why haven't I gotten a say in anything?!" They all turned to him, as if everyone had forgotten. "I'm gonna choose my own opponents who look the most worthy! Lesse here… You!" He pointed to Scorpion, who almost wasn't paying attention. "You… and you!" Both Big Daddy and Dart had their attention grabbed by him.

"He can't really force us to go, can he?" Shana wondered.

"No. But it might be best to humor this guy for now." Sub-Zero mumbled back.

* * *

Kat seemed to be pouting as she was waiting for a possible destination to head for. "I really don't like that Morrigan character. She's a demon, a monster. Takes away the souls of others… If we're given the chance Raven, I'll fight her!" Raven ignored the comment, however, Pupuru was listening.

"I kinda know how you feel. That Nikki person Gex invited bothers me. They say that she had cut a few corners in order to become a supreme sorceress! Besides, there's only room for one cute magic girl, one who isn't drunk on wanting unlimited power!" She then growled. "And if that lady even thinks of getting near Mael…"

Eternia cleared her throat. "It is quite a pity to see someone throw their selfless natures away for absolute power over the universe. Either way, Pupuru, it's silly to so defensive over-"

"Ah! Those are his friends, aren't they? I should ask them a few things, since Radec isn't around!" Pupul gladly skipped over to Kratek and Cobar while Kuu was in her arms. Etanya groaned, while Puni let out a sigh.

Kratek was first to notice the young girl approaching them. He directed Cobar's attention to her, who scowled. "Of al the ridiculous things we've been seeing here, now one of these freaks comes to us? This had better be worth our time or at least amusing." Tendon mumbled.

While her heart seemed to be skipping beats, Kuu just gave them both hateful stares, mad that he wasn't around the girls anymore. "You two, you're Radec's accomplices for this event, right? C-can I ask a few questions that you might only be able to answer?" Taking note of Pupul trembling, Kratek decided on going a bit easy on her.

"You know about Colonel Radec or have spoken to him? What business would he even have with the likes of you, child?!" Cobar hissed. "He didn't tell you everything about Helghan, did he?! If it was me in his shoes, I would have made sure every last one of you were slaught-"

"Now now, Tendon. she's only wanting to ask a question." Oddly enough, she wasn't frightened by Cobar's threat in the slightest. "Give your identity first, young lady."

"Uhm, it's Pupuru. The english-speakers call me Pupul because it's a bit easier or makes more sense. And this is Kuu-chan!" Lifting up the little creature, it gave a glare to the two, especially Cobar. "Oh Kuu, don't be so mean! Sorry, he doesn't like male company too much." She then cleared her threat. "So, did Radec ever talk about me around you guys?"

"Er, I'm afraid not?… He's never mentioned you to us." Part of Kratek was wondering why this girl wanted to know that of all things.

"Does he lie often or hide things?"

"I can easily answer that with a yes. He had a habit of hiding these weird action figures of artillery, Helghast, and ISA. Said it was war planning purposes when he didn't want to use screens, but I'm pretty damn positive he was playing with them behind everyone's back." Cobar replied.

"W-what about emotion wise? Stahl told us that he liked denying things…"

"Yes, he gets scared and won't show i- You people have met Stahl?!" Tempted to pull out a rifle, Cobar reached for his sides.

"Got two more questions, then I'll leave you both alone. _Is he a virgin?_"

_**"… WHAT?"**_ Kratek questioned.

_"Yes."_ Cobar responded while trying to stifle any chuckles.

"D-did he ever bring up wanting kids? For someone to continue his work? Because I don't mind!" Pupul then began giggling with a red face.

_**"WHAT?!"** _While Kratek remained in shock, Cobar couldn't contain his laughter much more. Thankfully, Eternia showed up and grabbed Pupuru by the shoulder.

Dragging her off Eternia grumbled. "Come on, you're freaking them out… There's a time and a place for everything, you know." She didn't even struggle, as if Pupul had gotten enough answers to begin with.

Cobar tried to collect himself after all of that. "That's enough to tell me she isn't a threat. As much as I dislike how colorful and cutesy some people here are, that made it worthwhile. Is it bad that I want to know what crap Mael has been doing when he was here?!" Remaining silent, Kratek walked away from the scene that had just occurred.

* * *

**((This chapter isn't so much long as it looks… Just looks that way due to the lists of partnerships and changed/replaced supers. :T**

**We also get a few more introductions to characters that didn't get much info the first time… Such as the off-his-hinges jester known as Fargus, egotistical Demon Lord Laharl, gothic-fortune-teller Etanya, and Tendon Cobar… Who makes Radec's personality look like a decent person.**

**Also, yes, the thing of Radec playing with figurines is a reference to JaredtheMan05's stories and Memoski's drawing of Mael playing with a Sackboy.))**


	3. An Invasion in the 'Invasion'

**Chapter Three**

Morrigan was pondering to herself. If anyone should have an idea where to go that would bring an audience, it would be her. After all, she saw herself as the most attractive thing one could ever lay eyes upon. "Lilith, that dojo on the map… What are its features?"

Pointing at Chop Chop Master Onion's Dojo on the screen, Lilith paused to look at it. "Well, it takes place in a city, so it's bound to grab people's attention if you fight there!… Plus, I hear that entire dojo gets destroyed easily." Smirking, Morrigan spread out her wings, wanting to now find an opponent.

She remembered the man when they all first met at the carnival. It didn't take long to spot him either, allowing Morrigan to put her idea into motion. "MacGrath, was it?" Cole turned around, while Zeke nearly dropped his beer at the sight of the succubus. "You have fought Mishima along with some of the Street Fighter characters before, haven't you? I've been meaning to ask, could I possibly test you in combat then? A two-on-two. Me and Lilith against you and your friend. At that place in that little doggy's world?"

"You mean PaRappa? The dojo in his hometown? It's usually used as a beginner stage, but nice for one-on-one matches." Cole responded. "Sounds like a good idea, Toro also said you have similar move-sets to Ryu and Ken, but with supernatural powers, right? Just go easy, I'm conduit, not a powerful demon noble like you are." Chuckling, Morrigan spread her wings while Lilith circled him and Zeke.

Kat had a feeling that the succubus was already up to nothing good. She had to step in, even if Raven clearly wanted no part of it. "Wait! I… _I want to battle also!_"

Lilith sneered at her. "_Nuh-uh!_ What Morrigan says, goes! She wanted to fight Cole and his buddy, not you, weird lady!" Sticking a tongue out, Kat was not only surprised, but greatly insulted. Dusty gave a hiss to the younger succubi.

"Aw, don't say that Lilith, I think you hurt her feelings~… Besides, I actually was going to allow it. It wouldn't be so bad to test the strength of another who fought Mishima and the inferior-Dante... But shall we have a forth opponent? I'd ask for the little white cat, but it seems he left with the god." Looking around, her eyes laid upon Isaac Clarke and John Carver.

* * *

Now that parts of the Killzone universe were restored by Noire, the 'Invasion' stage was back up for use. Surely some war would be breaking out like usual, so Neptune thought it was a good idea to head there firstly.

Of course, not everyone agreed with it. But Plutia, Nepgear, Spike, Jimmy, PaRappa, PJ Berri, Sir Daniel, and Canny Tim were partly forced to come along. "It'll grab a big audience if we have a battle in a battle, right? They're gonna be like,_ 'What are those crazy, colorful and awesome people doing?'_ And then we show off how much butt we kick! They'll have to help us in supporting Noire!"

Canny Tim partly rolled his eyes. "Quite the chatterbox she is, am I correct? Where exactly is this vessel going to drop us anyway?" They were flying overhead in a ship, since Kratek was actually fine with lending it to Uni. When the ghost looked down, his eyes widened. "Well! I don't think I've seen a battle more dark than the one in Gallowmere years ago-"

"What does it look like Timmy?" Plutia asked, with her and PJ Berri almost knocking him over in surprise.

"You're lucky that I'm a ghost… Therefore cannot be pushed, fall easy, or die again! Anyway, how does _'depressing'_ sound?" He suggested, while Spike and Jimmy prepared a copter for themselves to go down safely.

Nepgear transformed into Purple Sister, which surprised both Jimmy and Canny Tim. "Does anyone need a lift by chance?" PaRappa raised his hang along with PJ Berri, who were lifted by the CPU candidate.

The two were flown down safely. Before Jimmy could say anything, Neptune transformed next into Purple Heart. "Take it you don't need any help Daniel?"

"I'm quite good! After all, like Tim said… I'm kind of dead. Plus I think I might weigh too much because of my armor... Isn't there at least a parachute here?" He mumbled. No one besides Canny Tim or Plutia seemed to understand it too well.

Pulling out a pillowcase that was decorated, Plutia handed it to him. "Here! You can have this then for an easy fall!"

"Uh… No. I think I'll be fine." He replied, embarrassed by how childish and girly it looked.

"Are you sure? What's wrong? Do you not like it? I made it myself…" After a moment of guilt plus his partner giving him a look, Daniel hesitantly took it. "_Yaaaaay~_ We're all friends here-"

"**_How did you do that?!_** Along with the other girl! H-how?!" Jimmy stuttered, looking at Purple Heart. "That's so… Cool! It's like those crazy animated shows! You just transformed into a cooler version of yourself! I never thought I'd witness it!" He became all giddy for some reason.

Neptune only smirked in amusement. "Hey, you should see how Dart transforms then. Or Sweet Tooth's truck. A lot of the All-Stars have some pretty neat ones."

"Woooow… But still!_ It's so cool!_" His eyes were pretty much twinkling at this point.

"But… I'm cool too… I just can't transform because people say…" Plutia then clutched at her doll, clearly envious. Spike was becoming impatient, as he tugged his cousin then pointed to the battlefield. Both of them jumped out with their Sky-Flyers.

Grabbing onto Plutia, Purple Heart flew themselves down safely then transformed back into her human form. "I've been waiting for this! Quite a long time since I've had a proper All-Star battle, right? Hopefully I got enough touch!… By the by, rules are 'Kill Limit of Three'! At least, that's how Uni input it."

After he made a careful landing, Sir Daniel replaced the makeshift parachute with his shield. Hearing that, Fortesque knew he could actually get a Level Two at best, especially considering how large the area was. Slicing at PaRappa, the dog in turn smacked Dan with a skateboard.

Spike managed to knock Neptune off the edge of the platforms. When she respawned back, the CPU was completely dizzy and AP was flickering out of her body. "Just for that, I'll Nep your face off! **_Blast Edge!_**" Swinging a large bastard-sword, a gust of wind emerged from the blade.

Jumping out of one attack made Spike trip into Sir Daniel's arrows. Being paralyzed mid-air, Fortesque took a chance to spam against him and PaRappa. Neptune however, noticed it and tried to trip the knight over with a different sword in her hands.

"Geez, I've forgotten how much the patch beefed Sir Daniel." PaRappa grunted. "Just gotta believe though, and stop him or anyone else from getting any Level Two supers!" Using his microphone, he snagged Neptune back over.

The hit gave just enough AP for Neptune to activate her Level One, where Plutia suddenly spawned in front. "Here it goes!… _Wheeeee!~_" Tossing a plush doll of a robot, Spike jumped over it just in time so it hit Sir Daniel instead, causing him to explode into shapes.

When Plutia vanished and Sir Daniel came back, he grumbled something incomprehensible, then tossed an axe at PaRappa while spewing out his Dragon Potion. "Should be enough soon, I'll be able to get rid of them all with the Golden Chalice!" Just then, the platforms were gone and everyone landed in the war-zone.

Right as they set foot, two missiles were shot, around the ground, but were easily dodged by everyone. "_Aha!_ See? My plan was right on! We got an audience!" Neptune then pointed at the Helghast soldiers, who were watching from inside of a base.

One soldier turned around to a supposed general. "These are not ISA forces. But since they showed up… Do you think that one mech will invade again?"

Silence filled the air. "Most likely, yes. Be prepared! We shall not have that blasted monkeys running around! Take aim, lock onto any intruder, then fire!"

Lifting his head up, PaRappa gasped at the sight of more missiles in coming. "_Whoa!_ Hey, this ain't right. Why are they so aggressive? I mean, we're out of place, but didn't Uni say that they don't mind us coming over sometimes?… Either way! Time to get serious!" Transforming into Purple Heart, Neptune swiftly dodged what was being fired.

"I don't think it's us they're worried about... **_It's Specter!_**" Quickly, Spike pointed his net at the Goliath Armor that began to appear along with several Pipo Monkeys. "I don't know why, but he has a frequent habit of showing up here the most so he ca-" However, he was then cut off by Sir Daniel's Level Two, which killed both him and PaRappa.

Being far enough out of reach, the souls smacked into a wall rather then hitting Purple Heart. "I think it would have been important to hear what Spike was going to say, Daniel…" Chuckling in embarrassment, the undead knight waited for them to respawn so Spike could continue.

There wasn't anything for the boy to say though, as if he either was too annoyed and forgot about it. Activating a Level One so he could net Purple Heart. "Interrupt me, will you two? Alright then! Bring it! You'll never win for that!" Once PaRappa came back, he repeatedly kicked Spike in the head.

"Man, it should always be my turn!… But, games don't work like that, huh?" Neptune chirped while standing on the container, using guns on the two. Sir Daniel was waiting for the right positioning, taking note how everyone was almost distracted.

When PaRappa and Spike joined in to attack Neptune, Fortesque took his chance to activate the Level One that was being saved. Canny Tim instantly appeared, aiming upward. "Not the most impressive shot I can make, but considering it's a moving target…!" The flat dog ended up being hit surprisingly along with Spike. Enough to set the game.

_**"VICTORY!"**_

Pouting, she slumped along with Plutia and Nepgear. "Aw, shoot Daniel! You over-scored! Is there a rule against that, or…? Anyway, I must be a bit rusty. I didn't think I would lose to the same guy who lost to my hubby months ago! No offense or anything."

Upon the return of Spike and PaRappa, it seemed that Jimmy arrived. "Really wish you went for a Level Two… I wanted to be helpful." He sighed.

"You're not the only one, haha…" Nepgear stuttered.

"Meh, I'm fine with just relaxing like this." PJ Berri yawned, turning his head to Goliath. "Say Spikey-hair, wasn't there something you waned to say about whoever is using that robot? Plus, _I think he's coming right at us._" His attention was grabbed by the bear's words.

Before anyone could react, the mech grabbed nearly everyone… Except Sir Daniel, who was too busy doing his victory dance. "Uh, Captain Fortesque?" Tapping him on the shoulder, Canny Tim then directed towards Goliath, which made Dan stop dead in his tracks.

Underneath the armor was a white spider-monkey that was very humanoid. "Hello my dear friends, how are you? It's been a while! I was wondering where my 'supply depot' planet went." Spike shot a glare at him. "I won't take any chances, disposing of you and your cousin are first on my list, Spike! But, I should make haste really, because I know those Helghast don't like having me around."

Since he didn't have any supers on him, Sir Daniel knew it was futile for him or Canny Tim to go up against Specter. The Goliath was about to take off, when Dan shouted in his jawless speech. "Do not fear! I'll save you guys! I promise that!" When it was long gone, he groaned._ "Mr. Grimm is going to kill us…"_

"Why? We're both dead, aren't we?" Tim noted.

"Guess I should reword that… He'll take our souls, being he's the grim reaper."

Cringing, he gulped. "Ah, I see, he's more… Erm, vicious than Mr. Death I take it?"

"In the past, he was, yes… Doesn't take it well when his spouse is in potential danger."

* * *

**((Wasn't lying when I said I would get back into writing fight scenes. I play the game to write out some of these battle scenarios to figure out what should happen. c:**

**Er, I'm half-asleep as I edit this… So I don't have much to say really, other than the fact other antagonists besides Specter will be popping up briefly.))**


	4. Eternal Slumber

**Chapter Four**

Lights turned on, and the cameras started rolling. A little penguin with blank-looking eyes, a pouch on his belly, and demon wings stood there.

"Welcome doods! Uh, I mean, viewers! **_This is the PlayStation Channel!_ **I'm your host, the great unofficial mascot, _Prinny!_ Here, we answer questions and explain what's been going on prior to this story! So… How do I explain this?"

A screen turned on behind Prinny, showing a woman with brown hair in a bun and holding a camera. "This lady here is called Bleu, formerly the CPU of the nation Deeyo, our main antagonist dood! She wants to throw dirt on not only us, but every game universe so that people will bring enough faith to make Deeyo return! And no one wants that, right? Like, no one owned a 3DO…

"Previously, she followed the Playstation All-Stars to the castle belonging to Demitri Maximoff. Yeah, the vampire guy. She proceeded to gather info, and stretch the truth o make herself look like some sort of savior!… Now here's our guest-star and witness, _Jun Mihara!_" Lifting up a wing, a pink rabbit skipped over with a cheery face.

She cleared her throat, reading what was on the prompter. "Hello everyone!~ There are quite a few question you have I see~ We might as well start with: **_'Where on Earth did some of these new All-Stars come from, where are Evil Cole and Raiden?'_** Prinny, would you like to answer the first part?" In response, the penguin nodded.

"You see doods, about a year ago, a girl named Pupuru stepped into the world of Playstation All-Stars for her new quest. At the same time, the chick known as Neptune was also trying to help find her friend's stolen powers. Months later, more All-Stars were welcomed! It started with Dart, Abe, Scorpion, Mr. Grimm, Doc Nefarious, and Captain Blasto."

"Keep in mind, Nefarious is busy currently, and Blasto can't participate because he's friendless!" Jun sneered.

"Later on, Crash and Spyro got the message that it was a good time to escape from Activision so they could see some old friends. Jeanne helped 'em hide, so they ended up joining. To top it off, over summer, the All-Stars even found more potential characters! Gex, Nikki, Morrigan, and almighty Lord Laharl!" Prinny then cleared his throat after all that.

Jun giggled. "That last one was really dragged by Morrigan… Anyway! There;s also the 'not worthy or rival-less' characters who should become All-Stars: Juan Aguacate, Jeanne de Arc, Solaire of Astora, and Tomba... On the subject of Raiden, he seems to be occupied in Lowee for his own reasons. Evil Cole went to hang out with some weird doppelganger-gang!"

"Hope this answered enough about the characters! Now, story-wise, during March was the start of the _'Eighth-Generation Console Wars'_, where the All-Stars fought the Smash Bros. and… Uh… Microsofties? Is that what we should call 'em dood?" Jun only shrugged in response. "Anyway, everyone settled differences due to a backstabber! But I won't spoil it…"

"After a few months, the All-Stars took a vacation, where Bleu first showed up to stalk them along with Cliora!" Jun chirped.

"Yep. Zeus then came up with the suggestion of a tag-team, and it eventually lead to our rebellion against her, dood! We gotta stop Bleu by any means, so the best way was the get back any support we lost over the month because of her!"

"If you're still confused, we pretty much got invaded by some nobody who is just the personification of the 3DO! We're hoping to regain shares that have plummeted!… But, since this is only airing in Playstation-exclusive areas, I don't know if this will do much." The bunny then gave a saddened look.

Prinny sighed as well. "Maybe we'll find a way to make this broadcast multi-platformed. Until then, tune in next time! For your 'Chapter Four' news, this has been Prinny and Jun Mihara, dood!"

* * *

"We're getting beaten here by a cat… Trust me when I say you should take the word of fellow reapers, Kane. Because I'm pretty sure Gregg was telling the truth about felines." Mr. Grimm said while polishing his scythe.

It was true though, Sweet Tooth and Kratos were getting batted around by Toro with his 'Oni stance'. The presence of Dollface firing missiles or Gex's quick movement didn't help them at all. Even when Mr. Grimm sent out a 'Death Spawn', their small hitboxes gave a good enough advantage along with the white cat activating his own Level Two.

Gex brushed himself off while pointing lasers at Toro. "Quite the formidable one. I would make some sort of witty TV quote, but I'm far too focused at the moment." In response, Sweet Tooth cackled.

"By 'witty', you mean_ 'dated'?_ They weren't even too funny back then! The only references people will get nowadays are anime or SpongeBob ones." Afterwards, he began laughing more evilly.

Toro was a bit distracted by what they were talking about. "Not entirely true. There are some movie references people get like-_ Nyaa!_" He was then smacked by Kratos' blades, who whirled a quick combo.

"Son, at least use your Level One! I'm bound to be more reliable than your second one!" Zeus growled.

"_Silence!_ The Ghost of Sparta shall not require your petty help!" Kratos shouted in turn.

Gex smirked. "Do I really need to say it? This _is_ Sparta!… Then again, we're in a sky city, perhaps that line shouldn't apply." In anger, Kratos destroyed the Gecko with his 'Divine Reckoning'.

Kuro began laughing. "That's what you get for using those kinds of jokes really. At least Neptune's series say game-related or relevant stuff that's bound to make people chuckle a bit." Mr. Grimm stated.

"Don't be patting your wife so much! It's getting really annoying you know!" Sweet Tooth growled as smacked Kratos with his chainsaw. Both of them were then attacked by Toro's diving-kick, just as the timer ran out.

**_"TIME UP!"_**

All of them nearly froze in place.

Sweet Tooth and Mr. Grimm came in last.

Gex and Alfred were placed third.

Kratos and Zeus were second.

Toro Inoue and Kuro took first place with their maximum score of three kills and five points.

"Well… That battle went by faster than I thought. Might be because we were all distracted." Alfred remarked, looking in the distance. "Is the doll-mech attacking this place normal?"

As the two cats danced in victory, Mr. Grimm watched the Iron Maiden destroy more things. "From what I've heard, yes. Though she shouldn't be alive, as much as I want to return her soul to the underworld. Regardless, this sort of chit-chatter is what threw us all off." He then created a fissure in the grounds with his scythe. "I'm going back to Planeptune's basilicom to see how Histoire is holding out." Upon that, Sweet Tooth felt his eyes light up.

"Can I come? Can I? Can I?! Please? I wanna see the mini-Grimm!" He begged like a child.

Just as Grimm wanted to instantly refuse, Toro raised his paw. "I would like to see also! We might as well make our first impressions now, right?" Gex was hesitant along with Kratos, but it seems that the reaper didn't have too many options.

* * *

Kat, Raven, Cole, Zeke, Isaac, and Carver waited inside of the dojo. "Master Onion is here as always, but where's the one who told us all to come here? All I see are some bats." Sgt. John mumbled as they swooped around the group.

After spotting them, all of the bats began surrounding a puff of smoke. Morrigan and Lilith emerged as the small flying mammals formed their wings. "I was afraid you would leave me hanging off the edge of boredom. Had that happened, and I would have gone home… But, you All-Stars don't disappoint~" She took note to the partly conflicted Zeke and Carver. "Ah, so you like what you see?~"

"Don't try and flatter yourself! Monsters like you shouldn't get cocky… After all! It's all of us against you, even if this is a free-for-all!" Kat snapped at her, activating her gravity powers. This only amused Morrigan further however.

Raven was mostly quiet until now. "Either way, bat-brain here I don't think can compare to shifters and… Whatever the others do." Lilith was easily offended by her words, spreading out wings and giving a pout. She then fused into Morrigan's being, who was now fully prepared to battle.

Lifting an arm, Morrigan shot out her first move. _"Soul Fist!"_ Isaac Clarke used his kinesis to deflect the attack. Jumping out of the way, the blast went towards Cole, who used a shield to absorb it. "Kill limit of five. No more, no less~… I'm going to save up for a Level Three,_ just for you~_"

Those words made Kat dread whatever plot she had in mind. Morrigan was clearly her primary target for this match, only needing to change it up if really needed or if anyone got in the way.

Cole was rapidly using all sorts of attacks on his competitors. Since Kat was so distracted, she didn't notice the conduit already have a Level One and use it on her, hitting Morrigan in the process as both exploded.

When the succubus respawned, she smirked. "Quite impressive so far." When Kat returned, she proceeded to use her gravity kick. "You're not very focused it seems." Morrigan commented. "What's wrong? Are you angry about something? Such aggressive force when you slide and kick all over the place, aiming for me…_ I sense some envy in you_."

In anger, Kat used all of her might against Morrigan. Isaac Clarke was occupied freezing Cole then shooting grenades to the other foes. After filling up his meter, the engineer approached the two women then activated his Strategic Shot.

Morrigan threw down Kat, taking her AP, but was then frozen by Isaac. After exploding once again, the succubi seemed annoyed upon respawning. "Sneaking up on people? Hope you're ready to pay for such an act." She didn't hesitate at all when attacking him, using more power by striking the engineer with her wings that constantly changed shape.

Just as Cole wanted to use another 'Human Bullet', Morrigan took notice and grabbed him._ "Vector Drain!"_ She flew a bit upwards, then backdropped MacGrath on the head, taking his AP as well. "This AP thing you all obtain… It's as nice as the souls I like to take from unsuspecting victims. Just a little bit more~" Due to clashing so much with Kat and taking power, the demon was already at Level Two.

At the same time though, Kat was also ready to use her Gravity Typhoon. Rising into the air, she began dropping spikes onto the three opponents. "Shoot! Isaac, step up your game, I know you can do better than this!" Carver exclaimed.

Once they all returned, the walls of the dojo were kicked down by Master Onion, and the MAWLR was roaming the city. "Huh? Does this happen normally?" Morrigan wondered. Kat prepared to toss some pots at the succubus with her powers, but was stopped by Isaac Clarke using a 'Suspended Ripper' then used another Level One.

While Kat was frozen by him, Morrigan shuffled over to Cole, who tried to block off any combos. "Kind of wish I did save up on a Level Two or Three now, this match is getting pretty crazy!" Rolling behind the demon, he slammed her back with his amp.

Protruding the conduit with drills in retaliation was enough. She grinned. "Lilith… It's time for you to come out now." Ridding of the blue aura around her body, the other succubus reappeared.

Both stood on a flock of bats that emerged.**_ "Fall deep into an Eternal Slumber!~" _**Lilith giggled, snapping her fingers to make pink curtains blind the others. The two then jumped and flashed around before everyone else.

Since it was only a scene, Morrigan earned herself three kills only, yet gave a very satisfied look. "Mhmhm! I see you're all speechless… Don't be scared, I was only giving a taste of my power~" Lilith fused back with the original succubi, who was given shocked looks by everyone else.

"Huh? What happened? I got light-headed and some visions, but not the kind like I would be used to." Isaac Clarke then shook his head in pain.

"Is this what it's like to be killed by a demon such as her possibly? Geez, I said to go easy... Some of us aren't used to your forms of attack methods." Cole pointed out, almost paying no mind to the dizzy Isaac and furious Kat.

"Aww, but sweetie, I was~… Perhaps you're just not match for me after all." Cole was a bit shocked by the sudden sugar-coated insult, but neither him or Zeke could retort since Kat launched a Level One right at Morrigan.

Passing through the succubi's being swiftly, Raven held a large orb of energy, then crushed it in her hands that killed off both Morrigan and the dazed bystander Isaac. "Like I said, she shouldn't have competed with shifters." She calmly boasted. Those two kills ended the match.

* * *

**((Originally, Sweet Tooth was going to say more than Gex's references being dated and make a more 'relevant' one as an example, but I decided it was stupid.**

**Yes, Prinny hosting a small Q&A and some recaps is going to be a thing. Had to put him somewhere. Besides, if Prinny hosted the news, I might actually bother to watch it.))**


	5. The Reaper's Spawn and Counterpart

**Chapter Five**

**_"Heeeeeere's Sweet Tooth!"_** The clown laughed, much to Histoire's disdain. "How's Histy the nag doing? Hey, aren't you supposed to be baby-sitting?"

"I am. But… The child seems to be oddly quiet, more than one would expect. Do not make this place noisy, or you will wake her! Grimm, did you invite them here?" Histoire shot a glare at the group.

The reaper sighed. "They really wanted to see her for the most part. You shouldn't talk really, because I know well by now that you have a habit of allowing Minion to come by for whatever reason..." She cringed at Grimm's words, turning around, then becoming pale.

Just as he expected, the demon was present. "Wait, _Minion?!_ But why-"

"N-not your business, Kane!" He retorted, while Toro approached the empty room that was left open.

A tiny girl was awake, presumably crawled out of her bed, and playing with some dolls. Some were of popular SEGA mascots, or of slime-monsters in the shape of pillows. She looked directly at Toro and Kuro, who just happened to follow. "Uhm, you said she was supposed to be sleeping, didn't you?" The black cat pointed out, making Histoire nearly jump off of the book she was sitting on in surprise.

"Again?! This is the fourth time she's done that! How does she keep climbing out so safely- _No!_ Don't get near her!" She yelled at Sweet Tooth, who took the pleasure in sitting on the floor.

He started giggling. Not even in an evil manner, but an unusual one. "Aww… She's adorable! I expected her to be half dead, since she's related to Mr. Grimm! Can I hold her? Please?"

"No! You'll frighten her! At least take off that mask of yours! That's why I've been keeping Minion out of her sight!" Histoire yelled.

"Why not? I'm good with kids! Kratos, Toro, tell her!" Sweet Tooth whined in response.

"Despite how out of character this is for him… He sort of is considering what happened in the Console Wars, Kane did help babysit." Toro mew'd.

"Only decent with kids that aren't his own clearly." Kratos growled.

"Hey! I heard that cupcake! I just don't like teenagers or young adults, alright?"

"The girl we looked after was over hundreds of years old, you stupid mortal!"

"So? Still a kid at heart!"

It seemed the child didn't seem frightened by the presence of Sweet Tooth, Mr. Grimm, or Kratos for that matter. Instead, she made her way over to Toro, feeling his white fur. **_"Cat!"_** She chirped, much to Inoue's shock.

"Ah yes, I should point out, Angela has become a bit smart much earlier than she should. When I was showing off some picture books, she was able to make out a few words and speak more already." Histoire explained.

"Perhaps she has some sort of growth-spurt, because this isn't so normal to begin with. Especially if she can climb out of places." Alfred noted. "I'm guessing the intelligence or serious demeanor could be coming from her father, because…" He then looked at Mr. Grimm. "Well, quite a few reasons."

Kuro then directed a question to Zeus, who was just standing there. "Say Zeus, did any of your children have quick growth and intelligence? I mean, after all, both you and Neptune are gods." The king of the gods averted his eyes to Kratos, then back at the black cat.

"Easy enough to say no, most of them just become warriors… Or in some cases, traitorous brutes. But since it's uncommon for a goddess and a figure of death to create something together, I'm guessing it partially has to do with Thanatos."

"His name is Mr. Grimm, you old coot! I just call him 'angel' for fun. Anyway, maybe it's because you forced education on her, Histy! Everyone knows reading is lame! Unless it's comics."

"Personally, I would encourage some television. What is it children watch nowadays that's appropriate for her age that isn't taken up by the wrong target audience? Or, I have some old VHS tapes from back in the day." Gex suggested.

That was something that Histoire actually listened to, since it wasn't ridiculous. "That actually might work Gex, it could take a work-load off of me! I know that Neptune has some old cartoons lying around that even she watches." The oracle then floated away to look for some old DVDs while Sweet Tooth was fooling around.

"Come on! Come to uncle Needles!~ Even though I'm not related to your dad, I'm still his partner for the tag-team event!" He chirped. Angela, the child, ignored Sweet Tooth's request and crawled over to Kratos. "What?! No! Not cupcake! He's grouchy!"

Staring at Kratos, she repeated what the clown said. "Cupcake? Cupcake!" As much as the Ghost of Sparta wanted to chew Needles out for making her learn that, he knew better than to unleash anger in the presence of a reaper's own daughter.

"This is a name that's going to stick to you forever, son." Zeus chuckled. Unfortunately, Kratos couldn't punch him either.

Alfred pushed up his glasses. "It seems like for now there isn't much we can do until the rest of the All-Stars are done with their work for today. Maybe it's best if we all help look after the child for Histoire."

"Er, I'm not sure about it… But she already likes the cats and Kratos. As long as you all keep your composure and Kane stays out of mischief, it would be fine." Mr. Grimm said.

Kratos however, was ready to leave. "I have no time for such foolishness. Zeus and the rest of you can stay here if needed, but I am going back to the other All-Stars-"

"No! _Cupcaaaaake!_" The girl instantly tugged on his leg. Both Zeus and Sweet Tooth began chuckling at the sight. It was clear to Kratos that they would be there for a while now…

* * *

Things weren't going as planned for Laharl. Between Big Daddy and Scorpion's brute strength or Dart's skill, he and Etna were almost powerless. "This isn't right! I'm son of a demon king with fearful abilities! Why am I being outdone by a spector along with his other ninja friend, two dragoons, and some weird monsters?!"

All of them were fighting in Paris. Some residents were watching the fight from above, until the Negativitron invaded. "And now there's some sort of serpent?! Ugh! What did I do to deserve this?!" Laharl continued to whine, which was getting on Scorpion's nerves easily.

"Perhaps we should have picked weaker opponents?" Etna suggested.

"No way! I deserve to fight the strongest, since I am the strongest in Makai- No,_ the world!_ I'm gonna get a Level Three just to prove it! They will bow down to my sheer power!" Laharl bragged while spamming his spear at Big Daddy.

In annoyance, Big Daddy activated his Level One for assistance. The Rosie appeared, running Laharl over. "It's tempting for all of us just to gang up on him for fun, but that's not exactly right..." Sub-Zero said with a sigh as he stood next to Shana.

But something else other than a crowd fleeing from Negativitron was on the ground level. Sir Daniel and Canny Tim had asked Uni to transport them to where Scorpion might currently be.

Since he is not only strong, but able to travel to places with the nethergate, the spector could be a great help in what had happened. Plus, Daniel needed someone that could reason with a possibly furious Mr. Grimm.

Daniel had a bit of troubling climbing up the rusted fire-escape ladder. Canny Tim easily just floated up to the rooftops. "Pardon me, pardon me! Pause the game for a moment. Which one of you is Scorpion?" The ghost chirped.

Nearly everyone stopped to look at Canny Tim, then Scorpion spoke menacingly. "I am. What is it you want with me, wraith?"

"Wr-wraith? I'm hardly that, more of a… Never mind. You are the rival of one named Mr. Grimm, right?" He nodded in response. "You see, Captain Fortesque and I were having a battle with various character. But then, they were kidnapped by a large suit of armor! This group included what I hear is Mr. Grimm's spouse."

Hearing that made Scorpion cringe. "I understand. Leave it to me to inform him. Do you plan on rescuing them and Neptune?"

"Fortesque and I did, yes. Do you possibly plan on joining? Because he would appreciate that. Possibly even more company would be wonderful!" The spector didn't answer any further, leaving everyone behind as he entered a fiery portal.

"There he goes leaving me behind again. Guess I should follow you then?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Wha-_ No!_ We're supposed to finish our fight! If he's is quitting… I'll declare myself the winner by default!" Laharl shouted, while Mr. Bubbles and Rosie groaned at the demon in anger. Dart chose to just ignore him.

By the time Sir Daniel did reach the top after nearly falling a few times, he noticed Scorpion was gone. "You beat me to it?… Guess next time I should rely on you for sending a message, while I stick to anything else." Canny Tim chuckled at his remark.

Sub-Zero was getting ready to jump down. "There isn't any time to waste. Wherever you two came from or plan on heading, I'm coming along. Scorpion is bound to catch up when he gives his rival the message." The three then left. Shortly after, Shana and Dart decided to leave out of boredom.

Both Laharl and Etna only remained with the two Big Daddies. Needless to say, the demon was outraged.

* * *

It was a long time since Sweet Tooth had that dream. The one where Twisted Metal competitors are seen in his even more twisted vision.

There was himself, and a man. Rode on a motorcycle like Mr. Grimm, had his name, but was a human with a skull for a helmet.

He was a veteran. It had been years since this Grimm had a craving for human flesh, and it never subsided. Sweet Tooth could watch him roam the streets of 'Midtown', searching for another meal and talking to the skull that belonged to his best friend.

Insanity was clearly taking over more then before, as he began to think he might actually be the grim reaper, much like the one in reality. "I'm just going to prove this angel that he's mortal like anyone else." Sweet Tooth was notably more dark in his dreams as well, taking no time to fool around.

But just as Needles wanted to approach the veteran Grimm and kill him in the same way he did to the murderer Cage, his alter-ego Marcus, Billy Ray Stillwell, and many more… A figure appeared.

Sweet Tooth couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"**_Evil Cole?!_** What the hell is he doing here? Hey!" He called out, but neither Mr. Grimm or the infamous counterpart of Cole MacGrath heard him, let alone see the clown.

The two just spoke to each other. It was hard for Sweet Tooth to make out, until he got closer. "You can come with me and the Pierrot, the brains behind the operation of ridding the original. After all, you do see yourself as the grim reaper, right?… What better way than to claim that title by force, and you can kill off the clown completely..."

* * *

With that, Sweet Tooth awoke.

He had taken a nap near a drowsy Angela, and the first thing he heard was Mr. Grimm shouting in fury. "**_WHAT?!_** You mean to tell me that she and her friends were taken away?! I won't have this happen once again!" The reaper entered the room, trying to keep a calm and quiet voice. "Kane, are you awake? It's urgent. I'll need you, Kratos, and Zeus for this!"

But now Sweet Tooth was only left thinking what just happened in his dream and if it was possibly meant to be a vision. "Call this crazy, angel, but I had a strange dream and you were in it. Might be best if I tell you about it now so it won't bug me later." Mr. Grimm seemed to be partly ignoring the concern, tossing the ice-cream truck keys at Needles.

"You can talk about it later. You take care of Kratos, Zeus, and Scorpion! I'm taking my bike! _No one takes my wife away!_" Putting on his motorcycle helmet, the reaper jumped on his bike and was already gone.

* * *

**((I had quite a bit of inspiration, so I decided two chapters in one day wouldn't hurt.**

**Going to try and focus on as many characters without it getting too crazy, but I do want to get to the main part of this story pretty quickly.**

**Oh Laharl, egotistical as always. :P ))**


	6. Wrath for Revenge

**Chapter Six**

Mr. Grimm's motorcycle had much more speed than Sweet Tooth's truck, it was only natural that he made it before the clown and his group did. "The Time Station… I bet if anything, that albino ape-ish characters was abusing teleportation inside. That's what you mortals call it, yes?" Zeus asked.

When they all got out of the truck, Sir Daniel was waiting there along with Canny Tim and Sub-Zero. "So how are we going to go about this? We might get captured like the others did. We can't just rush in, as much as Kratos and Grimm would love to." Kuai Ling pointed out.

Sir Daniel began raising his hand, as if he had an idea. "I think I have an idea, Zeus, you have electric powers similar to Cole, right? Also, you yourself can teleport at times… Tim might be of use as well." The god didn't understand his mumbling at all, but Canny Tim just smiled.

"Nice to know that Captain Fortesque has a strategy for this!… W-wait, are you involving_ me_ in this?"

* * *

Laughing, Specter began arranging some devices. "I'm pleasantly surprised to know that I have powerful beings in my grasp along with Spike and Jimmy! Not only could I rid of them, but I will gain supreme power to rid of mankind thanks to you ladies!" Plutia seemed drowsy, but listening.

"Boo… Mr. Monkey, why do you wanna hurt Spiky and Jimmy?"

His eye twitched at the name. "Don't give me such a childish title! Call me _'future ruler of the world'_, _Specter!_"

"Ruler of the world? But… Your face is too _cute_ to be intimidating, isn't it?" In response, Spike and Jimmy chuckled. PJ Berri had fallen asleep next to Plutia, while PaRappa was just believing that someone would come help them out.

"_C-cute?!_ How dare you! I'll make sure that once I get rid of Spike and his cousin, that you'll be next for such words! Hope your prepared to perish soon!" He almost didn't see a faint arm fiddle around with the keyboard, allowing for the front door to open. "Huh? I didn't press that…"

Neptune saw Canny Tim's figure, and then looked over to Plutia, who's face darkened. "Uh-oh! Mr. Monkey-man! You're making Plutie mad! And no one, I mean _no one_ likes it when she's mad!" His attention turned back to the prisoners.

He growled a bit. "Don't call me that! What is she going to do? Your powers are disabled, making you all harmless!" Slowly, Plutia got up from hearing that, clutching her doll viciously...

The girl harshly threw it down, which startled everyone. "This isn't fuuuuun… Mr. Monkey… This kinda makes me mad!… Why would you…" She then stamped her foot on the doll, making PaRappa and the two boys leap backwards. "Want to kill Spiky and Jimmy?" Specter was silent, hesitating to answer, as chills went down his spine.

"Er… W-why? B-because! They foiled my plans before, I won't let it happen anymore!"

"Better think again! **_Get over here!_**" Specter was instantly grabbed by a chain and pulled over. "Hurry Zeus! Free them!" The god approached the keyboard, unsure of what to do at all.

His only option was to use powers on the control panel, making everything malfunction. A door opened up, showing the Goliath Armor. Grinning, Specter kicked Scorpion to break free. "Was this your plan? It's a pitiful one. Clearly you miss your friends in that little barrier of a prison… I'll send you there quickly!" He jumped inside of the mech, then prepared for a fight.

"Zeus! What in Hades are you doing?!" Kratos shouted.

"I'm trying to set them free! You can't expect me to be used to this sort of technology!" He barked back at his son.

"Kane… The both of us need to fight this simian! I hope you're ready for real teamwork between us!" Mr. Grimm glanced at the clown, who already was getting out some flaming bottles.

Sir Daniel quickly made a gesture to the partly invisible Canny Tim. "D-do you really think I can do that? It's worth a try I suppose, Captain Fortesque." Scorpion and Sub-Zero instantly found out their attacks were pretty useless on such a strong robotic suit, Kratos could do a bit more with the decapitated head of Helios firing flashes.

When Sweet Tooth stopped chucking bottles, he tried using his trusted machete, only for it to break upon contact. "What? No! Not my precious baby! Man, it's gonna be a while before this machete is fixed up!" Mr. Grimm's scythe, while more durable, still was useless against the armor.

"How is it my scythe won't work? It can cut through the earth, but not this?!"

"It seems we're not gaining any AP either. Hopefully Fortesque had a plan for this." Scorpion said under his breath.

Within the Goliath Armor, Specter began laughing. "I prepared myself for such really. You All-Stars use those super attacks and such… So I made sure that the material on this armor is good enough to deflect any of that! That's why I was collecting parts from that Helghan planet!" He began aiming missiles at the rescue group.

"Such a short and boring fight, but it's for the better so I can get back to the matters at hand. Any last wor- _Gah!_ Wh-who pushed that button?! _No!_ Don't open the hatch!" Scorpion took his chance to wait, then saw the armor opening up.

Acting quick, he snagged Specter once again before the 'close' button could be hit. "I think it's you who may need last words." The ninja growled, Sub-Zero then raised his hand.

"No Scorpion. Let him go."

"Let him go?! For kidnapping _my_ wife?!" Mr. Grimm hissed. "I say we let Kratos tear him apart-" The God of War oddly enough just as what was cued, but was stopped by Sub-Zero.

Finally, Zeus made the barrier stop working and free the others. "_Hah!_ I got it, now to assist in ridding of that ar-" He then already saw that Kratos was ready to unleash fury on him with Grimm and Scorpion. "I just had to be beaten to it by lower beings…"

"Hey, don't make it like you weren't helpful just now Zeus!… Anyway, uh, sis, let's grab Grimmy and bolt outta here!" Neptune chirped, running over to the reaper. "Sweetums! We need to go, like, pronto! Otherwise we'll feel a horrible wrath!" This puzzled Grimm, Kratos, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sweet Tooth, and Daniel.

Just as he was about to ask why, he glanced at Plutia. "Y-you're right… And so is Sub-Zero, we should leave this simian be! Sorry Kane!" With that, he left with Neptune and a very frightened Nepgear.

"Wha? Ditching me already?! What for?!" Sweet Tooth groaned

Canny Tim reappeared. "_Hoho!_ Bet you are surprised to see a ghost was the one causing your armor to act up, yes? You seem pale after all-"

A sound of ripping echoed the Time Station. Now they all saw what Specter was really frozen by. Spike, Jimmy, and PaRappa were huddled in a corner. _"Heheh… Mr. Monkey…"_ Plutia dropped the head of the flattened doll, then threw the body down once more, stomping on it again.

"H-holy crap…" Sweet Tooth stammered. "I usually only feel like this around Radec… Uh, is this fear?"

Rather than facing her, Specter actually began hiding behind Kratos. "Ah… Uh… Plutie! A-are y-you a-alright?" Canny Tim gulped.

Not a single answer came out. Instead, Plutia began glowing…

Bright lights filled the room, blinding everyone standing there.

In place of where Plutia was a full-grown woman. Her hair was violet-blue, had dark-magenta eyes, a black one-piece bodysuit, high heels, earrings, a choker…

But what caught everyone's attention was what her doll had transformed into a whip.

"Mhmhm… How long has it been since I've been let out? Mr. Monkey… You will pay for threatening those darlings." She then looked at Specter. "Aww, now that's the face I've wanted to see._ Scared and on the verge of tears!… You will make an excellent addition to my collection, Mr. Monkey. As will Timmy and the others~_"

Nearly all of them froze in the same way as Specter. "W-what?! No! _Nonono!_ I have a girlfriend! Take Zeus! He loves women!" Sir Daniel yelped.

"Hold on a moment… **_Is that chick Plutia?!_**" Sweet Tooth wondered aloud.

"Quit your mumbling, bone-man. And yes clown, it is me.**_ I am… Iris Heart~_**" She then glanced at him and Zeus. "Sorry to say, but you and the bearded one are not my type, neither is PJ… _The famous 'God of War' on the other hand…_" Kratos cringed, unable to find it in him to fight back.

Sub-Zero was smart enough to at least try and cope the boys. Canny Tim and Sir Daniel joined him in a cowardly fashion. "Kratos was it? You and those two ninjas actually hold my interest… As does the bone-man. _You all try to look tough, being brave when heading into battle~ But you're all just weak little ones that want to cry on the inside~_"

As Scorpion was choking back any emotion, Kratos retorted. "D-do not spout lies, goddess!"

"Goddess? _You will call me Madame Goddess!…_ Anyway, I would love to torment you and Scorpion. Perhaps even the bone-man-"

"Daniel Fortesque is his name." Scorpion corrected.

"Talking back to me? You will regret that later on… I'll get straight to the point, you both have something I want. Give him to me, and you can scram." Her eyes averted to the cowering Specter that wanted to escape. Scorpion gladly snagged him over a third time, much to his failed attempts to be freed.

Only Sweet Tooth and Zeus, while slightly afraid, chose to watch what would happen to their enemy. "Now I see why angel left… Should we step in if it gets out of hand or something? Or would that be a stupid thing to do?" The god shook his head in response.

Making her whip transform into a sword, sparks of electricity came out, while Iris Heart gave a sinister grin. "Mr. Monkey…_ You will feel every angry fiber in my being! **Hiya! Hah!**_"

"Gaaaah! _Ow!_ S-stop it! _Call animal protection services!_" Specter cried.

"Animal protection? Monkeys don't speak! Make all the screechy noises you're supposed to! _Hahaha!_"

"Sc-screechy? _Ack! Eek! Please! Stop! I'm s-sorry!_ Sorry for threatened your… _Augh! **I'll do anything you ask of me!**_ But please stop! It hurts!"

Both Sweet Tooth and Zeus actually got an idea from that. "Alright Ploot. You can stop, I think he means it. Plus, we can use him to our advantage at this point." Needles suggested as he stepped into the scene. Iris Heart stopped, unsure of what the clown was doing.

Needles picked up Specter by the hair. "Hey lil' monkey guy, here's a deal. We can get Plutia here to stop, but only if you help us. Y'see, we got a little issue, and we know that you have a bit of history with technology that could be of great use... What do you say?" Between the murderous clown and the sadistic goddess, he couldn't tell which one was more horrifying to be near.

"A-anything to make her stop slicing me like a piece of salami! _I beg of you!_"

"Heh! That settles that then!" Sweet Tooth then noticed that Iris Heart went missing. "Uh, Ploot? Where'd you g- Oh boy…" She had approached the huddled crowd, trembling at the sight of her.

Jimmy was practically the most shaken by it. "My little darlings~ It's okay. Everything is made right. I punished the bad monkey~" They remained quiet, only murmuring. "So what are you waiting for? I saved you… Didn't I? Jimmy, don't you and the others want to say how cool or awesome I was?_ Just like Neppy?_"

"C-cut it out, won't you? Can't you see how upset you've made them?!" Sub-Zero scolded.

"Was I talking to you? Go on, I know you all want to say it-"

"**_M-monster!_ **_Go away!_ It's… S-some sort of witch! Or demon! S-stay back or else!" Jimmy bawled at her. Neither Canny Tim or Spike could say anything to reason with him, and PaRappa was as petrified as a stone. It wasn't long before they felt tears in their eyes also out of what might happen.

"_D-demon?!_ Why are they crying like Iffy did?! I didn't intend for them to do that! You are all supposed to praise me! _So do it!…_ And Tim, _don't act like you're a child with them_! If you make such a face then-"

_"W… Waaaaaagh! Captain, do somethiiiiiiing! I don't like this side of Plutie!"_

"_Huh?!_ D-don't pin her on me!" Sir Daniel replied, quaking in his armor.

Naturally, Sweet Tooth had to come up with a way for her to stop. "Ploot, as much as I like scaring people, you're taking it too far I think." He only saw Kratos and Scorpion at the side of the wall, trying to avoid the scene just now. "C'mon, save that energy for later when we get a bigger problem. Plus Neptune and angel ditched all of us."

Iris Heart stood still for a moment, then transformed back. "Aww… I just wanted to be cool…"

* * *

**((… Uh… So Mr. Grimm didn't even have to attack Specter, someone else did for him.**

**I got nothing really.))**


	7. Meeting in the Graveyard

**Chapter Seven**

Once again, Prinny arrived on the set. "Hey doods! Welcome to the Chapter Six edition of the PlayStation Channel! As you all recall from before, I'm Prinny, and this time, we have a new guest: _Solaire of Astora!_" He pointed to the knight, who seemed to be a bit distant.

"Hm? Oh, yes... So, I'm being watched by how many people? I'm not so used to this."

"Uh, like, probably all of Lastation, dood. We're working on probably getting this all over the world of games! But we would need like, something powerful enough to handle that. Though, we may be getting help with that soon I heard!"

"I see now. It still makes me a little nervous to know that so many are seeing me."

He then chuckled, while Prinny seemed confused. "But dood, _you're already all over the internet_. You're a big meme or icon like I am… I mean, someone like you on here should get everyone all excited." The knight then stopped his laughter.

Underneath his helmet, a blush rose on Solaire's face. "A-all over the interwhat? Wait, isn't that what's used for summoning and jolly cooperation?" He then paused for a moment. "Oh, that's right. Speaking of cooperation, we should talk about some of the fights that had occurred today…

"Heihachi Mishima and Kuma challenged a group to a battle in the volcano from Pupul's homeworld. Being a tad full of himself, they set the rules to a ten-stock match. Even with the bear by his side, it didn't compare much to the crazy magic used by Nikki. But even then, Nathan Drake and his long time friend Sullivan ended up victorious with their strategy."

A groan came out of Prinny. "Kind of disappointed the gorgeous Nikki lost to Nathan Drake, dood… Same with Morrigan Aensland. The succubi challenged Cole, Zeke, Isaac Clarke, John Carver, Kat, and Raven to fight her along with Lilith!" He noticed that Solaire was dozing off, and poked him.

"Yes. Kat and Raven were the ones who came out on top with an unexpected_ 'Gravity Bind'_. Meanwhile, in Columbia, Toro and Kuro had clearly been practicing. Kratos and Zeus came very close, but it seems the two cats had more team effort. Finally-"

"That's all for today so far!"

"Hm? But what about the battle involving Fortes-"

"S-see you next time!" Prinny stammered as the broadcast ended.

* * *

Lying against a tombstone in the graveyard of Gallowmere, Pupuru sighed. A flower was in her hand, as she plucked the petals off gently. "Why did I even come to such a place?… I really hang off any word he says, don't I Kuu-chan? I figured Mael wanted to battle, but Puni and Etanya got bored of waiting already."

She then felt a heavy blush form. "He was actually nice when we invited to Romania, and Compa mentioned something about him always checking in when I was hospitalized. Plus during when the stadium collapsed… Is it really foolish to put faith into him? I know he also likes being in denial about-" Someone began clearing their throat.

Upon turning around, Pupul was disappointed to see one of the deformed gargoyle statues standing there. "Do you mind stating your business in the incredibly dead and gloomy graveyard of Gallowmere? You could get attacked by a zombie or one of those imps if you stay here, dear child." She pouted, while Kuu shot a glare.

"I'm waiting for someone that isn't a monster, thank you! How long have you been listening to me anyway?" She slumped back down. "My friends went to look for any possible raw materials for either cooking or magic, so there's a higher chance they'll get attacked anyway." The gargoyle only blinked, noticing the small beast poking him.

Shooing it away, he then remembered. "Ah, wait a moment, aren't you that same girl from about over a year ago that was here? Along with that vicious 'God of War' character? Still, you and your friends should be careful. There's more than just ghouls of the sorts running about. There's some sort of hunter that looks like the typical _'innocent girl in the woods'_."

Curiosity got to Pupuru just then. "What do you mean? That they could be endangered by not zombies, but…"

"Had a red hood, a basket, was skipping along innocently with her small pooch. When I asked what she was even doing, the child pointed some sort of strange weapon at me. The girl questioned me about Zarok but… He's dead, I told her. Unfortunately, she proved me otherwise with some backstory. Threatened that if I don't tell her anything that she'd turn me into a decoration for someone's plants. Children these days… But I can tell that you aren't like her." Blinking a few times, Pupul began to wonder.

"Well, it is true. Zarok, the wizard, right? He was working with Gigadis at one point. But they broke off because of something during those Console Wars. I don't think he and William are going to stop mischief or evil by any means though. Daniel only let him off the hook for actually helping someone."

The statue gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Zarok? Help someone? Can't say you're lying, but it does seem odd. Even more so when you mention Fortesque letting him go scott-free. Regardless, the girl I saw was clearly trouble, even one who's human shouldn't make contact with her."

Averting her eyes downward, Pupul became worried. "I really hope Puni and Etanya don't run into her then… Or that Mael shows up." Right as she said that, there were footsteps approaching. Kuu growled, knowing who it might be.

Colonel Radec turned off his cloaking device. "So you waited for me just as I requested... Good."

Her eyes then lit up at the sight of him. "There you are!~ My friends got bored and started looking for herbs or fungi of the sort that could be used."

"Your friends?… Erm, you brought them here?" Radec asked.

"Of course! I mean, we're going to battle, right? Didn't you bring your partners? They said we can't fight without them." The gargoyle took notice of his reaction, despite the fact Radec was wearing a gas-mask and visor.

Again, the gargoyle coughed to grab their attention. "I think he had other things in mind. Speaking of, aren't you a tad bit old to be going out with this young lady?" Mael cringed at the accusation, only now seeing a talking statue right nearby.

"It's nothing like that, I assure you! I originally wanted to… Have a conversation, about… What has been happening recently!" He normally was never this hesitant, nor was Mael this passive either. Normally the colonel would be pointing a gun at someone for that kind of statement.

"My apologies for _interrupting your date_ then." The statue replied sarcastically while shooting a mischievous grin.

Radec clenched his fist, then pressed a finger against the sides of the masking. "I'll… Get Cobar and Kratek to hurry over here then. I didn't know I couldn't battle without them. Let me… Go to a different area for better connection." It was a lie, but he didn't want to seem embarrassed by anything.

* * *

Due to the promise he made to Sweet Tooth, Specter found himself working on getting the All-Stars broadcast to reach other places. "What do we do now? This tag-team event isn't going so good. A kidnapping happened, some people got traumatized, and we've only had what? Four matches? Where are Toro and Gex?" Raven groaned, brushing her hair to the side.

Zeke raised a brow. "Wait, I know about the kidnapping of some of Cole's friends, but what's this about people getting traumatized?" Kratek was receiving a message at the moment, therefore was ignoring everything around him.

Neptune stopped eating her custard pudding to respond. "Grimmy said they're with Histy and the kid right now. Anyway, Plutie went all Sadie on the monkey-guy when Zeus freed us from that barrier-thingy! Bound to scar anyone who looks directly at-"

"_Hey!_ You, Mr. Grimm, and your sister were the one who ditched us you know!" Spike called out. "Canny Tim and Jimmy are still in shock from witnessing Plutia beat Specter to a pulp, then threaten us!"

"I… I didn't do that. All I wanted was to be praised, Spiky!" Plutia murmured, trying to take a nap.

"Do not pin this on my wife either! It's only sensible to try to flee the scene before we were hurt. I expected you to follow me regardless when I clearly stated that no one should make Plutia angry!" Mr. Grimm hissed.

"C-can we drop that subject please? I don't wish to remember it… Dirk Steadfast and Karl Sturnguard from the Hall of Heroes gave me news just a few minutes ago, that some sort of child was running around Gallowmere and ridding of the dead!" Canny Tim exclaimed, breaking everything up.

Sir Daniel had his attention turned to him. "The dead? Someone raising up zombies you mean? Why is it a problem that someone is taking them out then?"

"Because it turns out, she doesn't just want the undead gone. This girl went out of the way to find every monster, and _kill them for their blood or anything of value!_" Morrigan was listening from a slight distance, feeling her attention grabbed. It all sounded familiar to the succubus.

Now this made Dan worry. If this girl possibly went into the Hall of Heroes, they could be in trouble. Or this child could find Princess Kiya, who was residing in Fortesque's tomb. "Did you say, this is going on in the graveyard of Gallowmere?" Finally, Kratek seemed to have finished his call, as he was now listening to them.

Just before he could answer, a gun was pointed at Fortesque's head. Nearly everyone was shocked, but not surprised to see that Tendon Cobar was the one responsible for such a hasty action. "You will take us there. Colonel Radec is there, awaiting to battle someone."

Even if everyone could defend him, Daniel did agree to bring them to the graveyard. They instantly left, wanting to hurry. Afterwards, the rest began arguing once more on how lazy everyone was being.

"Those two guys… Threatened Timmy and Daniel just now." Plutia said to herself, getting up. No one noticed her start to leave besides PJ Berri, and he made no attempt to stop the CPU.

* * *

Stayner's phantom approached the gargoyle statue with two girls under his arms. "These two ladies could have been attacked by that crazy one we've seen beforehand. Have you seen anyone else enter the graveyard at this point? I can't believe the Hall of Heroes could _possibly_ be threatened by a little girl…" The gargoyle pointed to the gate.

"A couple did along with a small animal. I never caught their names." Iron Hewer left, despite Puni and Etanya struggling in the ghost's arms. "That child… She's not only after Zarok, but the Hall of Heroes? What does she want? Never thought I'd say this, but I actually _wish_ that Fortesque would return."

Oddly enough, Radec seemed contempt with just sitting there and talking with Pupuru. Though it puzzled her. "Is this some sort of reverse psychology you're doing? Because it's weirding me out… You usually want to avoid me, or battle if given the chance. Plus, we're supposed to fight. That's what this event was made for…" She leaned against him, taking note on how he only partly flinched.

What was more weird to her is how Mael willingly removed parts of the gas-mask, making his face visible. Kuu had fallen asleep out of boredom at this point, leaving Pupul to herself. "You look tired to be honest… Or, uh, do Helghan generally look like that-"

"From what I've seen, everyone is slacking off and minding their own business rather than wishing to battle. Do not think it is that I do not want to challenge you… I just would have rather done it on my own, because I dislike the idea of working with Cobar. Granted, cooperating with anyone partly hurts my pride." He replied. It was unusual to hear him speak without the breathing apparatus.

Pupul attempted to move herself closer. "We could actually fight without supers. It's more of a practice mode that way! Just like old times!~" With a unusually happy squeal, she wrapped her arms around Mael, who didn't seem annoyed.

Instead, he trailed his hand up the girl's shoulder. "If you want the truth, I requested you come here because…"

**_"Radec!"_** His attention snapped to who just entered the graveyard. Cobar, Kratek, and Sir Daniel all stood there. "Oh, I'm sorry... Should I leave you two alone?" Tendon sneered.

Shoving her off by the shoulder, Mael got up. "Godammi… I mean, good! _Perfect timing!_ I was just about to tell this child about how merciless we can be." He slid over to the two colonels. "Allow me to introduce these two to you, Pupul-"

"**_We've already met her._** And we know about her addiction to you Mael. It's okay." Cobar interrupted, as if taunting Mael. Radec turned to him, looking greatly flustered.

* * *

**((We haven't had a bit of Pupuru shenanigans for a while. Plus, I want to implement more MediEvil elements in this story, I figured the graveyard would be a good time to do that.**

**Proper fight scenes may or may not happen in one or two chapters later. I apologize if this story bores you with dialogue. u.u; ))**


	8. Raiden's Current Whereabouts

**Chapter Eight**

Radec growled at Cobar while putting his gas-mask on. "Th-this is exactly why I refuse to work with you!_ You can never shut you damned mouth!_" He then glanced back at Pupuru. "And you… When your friends return, _I'll crush them all!_"

Blinking, Pupuru gave a smile. "_Whew!_ Radec is back to himself! Cold and cruel… You're allowed to stomp on me, but I don't know about your partners. "

Sir Daniel grumbled to himself. "I wonder what would happen if they met…" Just as his thoughts trailed, Stayner came back with Puni and Etanya. "Stayner Iron Hewer? Aren't those Pupul's friends?" Placing the two girls down gently, he nodded in response.

"Ah! Fortesque! Good to see you and Tim made it. That girl running around, she's psychotic! Firing off some sort of weapon and tossing bombs-"

There was the sound of panting. "Walking is sooooo haaaaard… Oh goodie! **_Timmy and Daniel! I found yooooouuuuu~_**" Sir Daniel and Canny Tim felt their beings tense up at the sound of Plutia's ditzy voice. "Those meanies, threatening you like Mr. Monkey did… I'm sooooo tired! I'm gonna rest right here~" She lied against the tree, which had a scowl on its trunk.

Everyone just stared at her. "Now who might this young lady be? We can't have anymore people possibly being in danger you know! Is she with your little group, Fortesque?" Stayner asked, but Tim instantly gulped.

"_Plutia?!…_ H-how did you follow us?! And why?! Y-you'll make everyone worried you know! Stayner, she's not really young as much as… Anyway, we're… Er… Searching for the one causing mischief and-"

"Can I help you? I have healing-power and stuff…"

Stayner laughed. "Well, she came all this way and cared enough. This girl doesn't seem like the type to fight off that threat running around, but she does have perhaps hidden potential! The more the merrier, come along now!" Before Daniel or Canny Tim could object, Iron Hewer lifted her over his ghastly shoulders.

All three warriors abandoned the scene. "That Stayner character… He's much more nicer than I expected. Have to admit, I was a little afraid." Puni stated. "Why couldn't you be a little more respectful to him Etanya? He kind of helped us lose that crazy hooded girl." The gothic fortune-teller huffed in reply.

Eternia averted her eyes to Radec and the other two colonels. "Let me guess, one of you is the one Pupuru is absolutely obsessed with? I have to apologize. It's partly my own fault…" She mumbled the last part, as if not wanting to admit it.

"Tell you this much, _gothic freak_. Be _glad_ it was Radec this little girl goes after… Because if it was me: she'd either be _dead_, or _stuck to do whatever bidding I have while wearing a dog-tag and collar. _That's what she looks like to me anyway." Eternia flinched at not only the highly insulting name, but the disgusting things Cobar had just said.

Even Kuu, Puni, and Pupuru herself were shocked. Mael however, was angered even more. "Where exactly do you get the idea to say such things?! Disgrace to the Helghast is what you are, Tendon! I should have killed you myself years ago!"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve by talking bad about your stalker, Radec? Or do you actually enjoy her company?" Both colonels were glaring right at each other, only Kratek remained silent.

Clearing his own throat, Vyktor interrupted them. "We're here to cooperate and defeat the enemy. Please refrain from tearing at each other so we can focus on the battle..."

* * *

Almost late, Prinny hurried to the stands. "Sorry for being late, doods! I was looking up some info for what we're going to be-"

"Whatever, don't let this drag on! Now airing in three, two…" Uni counted down, as the Prinny made everything tidy and awaited his guest for the broadcast. Needless to say, he was surprised to see that it was Minion of all characters.

The large devil towered over Prinny, making him nervous. "Oh geez… I-it couldn't have been Black? At least he has a sense of humor…" He mumbled to himself, hoping Minion wasn't able to hear. Both then turned to the camera. "Welcome every-dood! This is the _'Chapter Eight'_ edition of the Playstation Channel news! T-today our guest is…"

Minion hissed. "Don't speak for me, flunky creature of the demon world! I'm Minion, one of the most powerful beings in Hell! If you know well enough, you viewers and little spawns will listen to what I have to say!" Prinny was utterly shocked by his threat, as was Uni behind the camera.

Slamming his fist on the tables, Minion snarled once more. "Now since this program is reaching through more places, I expect each and every person through the world of games to be hearing whatever comes out of my mouth… **_That goes to those that actually read this story too!_**" He then cleared his throat, as if calming down. "Should have your attention now, my apologies… I'm sure people are like:_ 'is this really a Playstation All-Stars story? Why are so-and-so here?'_ I can answer that easily…

"It's called_ 'fanon'_. In this fan-fic series**_, the CPUs from some RPG that has a mixed reputation are the ones who look after each game series and their characters from a console that the goddesses represent._** Other stuff that may not make sense to people is also pointed out in a previous story most likely. If you were confused, be glad I'm partly clearing this up. _The author knows none of this is true, official, canon, whatever…_ More things about what the hell is going on in these series will be answered in another broadcast, and not by me." No other words came out of Minion, he just left after the speech.

Prinny just waited until he was out of sight. "W-whoa… Th-that was scary dood! Expected him to bite my head off… Uh, well, he kinda took what I was going to talk about away, so… We got help from Specter of the Ape Escape world to help us out with getting this to reach! Our special thanks goes to him, dood! For your _'Chapter Eight'_ news, this has been Prinny! Signing off!" The camera then stopped.

Uni groaned a little. "Next time, we should really ask Minion to wear a shirt and pants."

* * *

Watching the end of the broadcast, Blanc nodded back to her books. "So that's what Lastation has been doing to keep that damn weirdo away? Sending a penguin and some practically nude demon to host a crappy broadcast? _Tch…_ Meanwhile, I'm working like crazy for my new Smash game. I didn't think I would see the day that some of those Playstation freaks become lazy, while Neptune is actually getting work done for once."

"Here's your hot chocolate, Lady Blanc!…_ Playstation?_" P-Man entered the bedroom, holding out a tray. "That name sounds familiar, but why?" He mumbled to himself. Blanc took notice to his presence and closed her book.

Neither of them noticed Snake and Raiden just outside the room hiding in a box. They were both suspicious about the arrival of 'P-Man', who was just found on Lowee's snowy mountainsides. He had a great resemblance and similar name to a powerful foe, known as **_'Polygon Man'_**.

Blanc took the cup and sipped at it gently. "Thank you… Playstation is the series of consoles by CPU Black Heart. Her group of All-Stars have been highly unproductive despite the requests from fans…_ Hm?_" She paused, then looked at P-Man. "You… Did you change the recipe to this or add something?"

Quickly, he nodded. "Yeah. You ask for the same thing everyday almost Lady Blanc. Those two living gloves you keep around… I forget their names, but they never change it up for you. I figure it would be a nice surprise to try something new!… D-do you not like it? Sorry if you don't! I can get a new one if-" She silenced him by holding up a finger, then sipped again.

"Do not worry. It's delicious actually. What did you put in it?" Blanc quietly asked.

P-Man was surprised, but then relieved, laughing nervously. Raiden kept his voice low. "He said it was familiar, it's no doubt in my mind that those two are connected. Thankfully, I don't think this guy remembers too much, nor did he poison Blanc." He whispered.

Snake adjusted his position while in the box. "Should we confront this guy on it? I don't want to risk either of us being attacked, or making his memories return and causing the guy to turn nuts." Both seemed to be at a tough position on how to handle it.

"I'll ask where exactly he came from, then find out who's responsible for bringing him into this world." Raiden replied, instantly removing the box, which startled the exiting P-Man.

He stepped backwards. "Goodness! That's quite the sneak attack… Huh?" P-Man looked at the box, then at Raiden. "Y-you look familiar also, as does that box, and the 'surprise' sound it just made… _Ow!_ My head!"

Raiden didn't expect that sort of reaction. "Uh, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, _I'm fine Raiden._ Just another one of those headaches." P-Man and Raiden froze instantly, the former looking back at the cyborg. "W-wait, is your name _Raiden?_ I didn't mean to spout out that name, but…"

"Calm down. Raiden is one name to give me actually, my real one is Jack... Either works fine. P-Man, can you tell me exactly where you came from prior to fainting in Lowee?"

* * *

They all took their position in the graveyard. One lone gargoyle statue stood near in the middle. "I hope you aren't out of practice, child. Because even if you want me to bury you under my boot, make it worth the fight and do not be a lackluster opponent." Radec said, removing his cloaking device then checking the gun in-hand.

Swallowing hard, she smiled while Kuu was putting up his fists in a punching manner. "Uhm… Of course not! I always anticipated this, cause I've missed having a battle with you! Your ruthless tactics are highly addicting really!~" The colonel's intimidating fighting introduction was almost completely destroyed by Pupuru's obsessive remarks. "Even then, Scorpion and Kratos trained me a bit more to be vicious when it comes to fighting you!"

For a moment he was trying to ignore those words, until the last bit. "They told you what now?- _Urk!_" Mael was instantly slashed at by the girl's sword, then flung into the air by an upward attack. Cobar and Kratek seemed rather shocked as well by the hefty combos that kept Radec in the air for a while.

"You better not plan on losing to a little girl, Radec. If you do, then it will be humiliating for the Helghast!" Kratek shouted, while Cobar only gave an evil chuckle. "_We need to eliminate her at least three times_, a simple enough task for us. Especially when she has inferior weapons." Puni glanced at the two, trying to listen in.

Eternia took note of Puni's motions. "Puni, are you sensing some sort of aura from them?" She nodded slowly. "What kind? It may come to our advantage if Pupuru needs our help." The blond girl didn't have many options but to get closer to the two Helghast.

Only Kratek took notice to her presence. "Is there something a fool like yourself needs?"

"Ah, yes… You seem to have a very cunning aura despite your nature being as harsh as the other two. This allows you to have good precision and focus on the real enemy, doesn't it?" Kratek was slightly creeped out, but flattered as well. Puni looked over to Cobar afterwards, who shot a glare right back.

Chills went down her spine. _"And you…"_ He was ready to pull a gun out on Puni right there, but she continued. "So dark and mad. I'm not used to either auras, but this one even less-so! It feels as if you want to just kill some of us without thought!" Underneath his mask, Cobar did have a sinister grin.

Softly, he chuckled. "I do not mean to sound egotistical, but… _There is indeed no one as sadistic, cruel, and unusual as I am!_ If there is, I would like to see them for myself, because so far Radec has not told me of such! Even he is not even close to being of my dark status!" It seems that Puni didn't want to make anymore eye-contact with Tendon Cobar.

Pupuru was practically building up for a Level Two, since she knew that Puni might have better range than Kuu. Throwing Radec down and taking his AP, Pupul reached it. "Now! It's your turn Puni!" Time almost froze when the other girl jumped in, Mael was engulfed in the flames, and exploded into shapes.

"If only any other sorcerers in Gallowmere looked as half-way decent as you did." The gargoyle commented as some coffins bursted from the ground from behind. "Ah, off you go Mr. Zombie." The undead being approached slowly, only to end end up being demolished quickly by Kratek.

Radec was frozen by an ice spell, but quickly thawed out and fired his bolt gun, making an explosive attach to Pupul's body. Blowing up in her face, she was taken aback while Mael used a sniper.

Taking out a shield, Pupuru blocked the bullet then began using fire magic. She got far too close however, as Radec stabbed Pupul's blouse. The sorceress was shocked, and fell onto her knees, allowing Mael to cloak himself and get behind.

By the time she stopped checking her own shirt and then turned around, Radec shot Pupuru's head, stealing some AP. "This could be anyone's match, they're both doing well." Etanya murmured. "Guess we should just be glad that no one really gets too hurt in these battles…"

* * *

**((Kept my own promise to make more fight scenes, so I played the game more today so I could figure out how this battle will go.**

**Of course, we need the gargoyle's snarky comments. :D ))**


	9. Hooded Hunter

**Chapter Nine**

"You think there's a reason they sent us to find Ploot and they were so scared?" Zeke asked while walking aside Cole, Kat, and Raven. "I know they said something along with the lines of her not being allowed to transform, but what exactly is the problem? Cole, you said that when Nep changes, she's a different person. Is it basically the same case?"

Cole actually wasn't too sure either. "I don't know to be honest. When Nep-nep transforms, she just becomes serious and starts to act more like her actual age. You would probably think it's cool. Maybe the other girl can't control her power." They entered the gates, only now realizing how much of a wide place Gallowmere was.

Passing through the graveyard, Kat was first to spot familiar figures. "Ah! Look! There's Pupuru!" Just as she wanted to greet or ask Pupul anything, Cole stopped her, pointing to Radec and how they were battling. It was best to not interrupt them.

Black and white splotches of paint were all over the place by now, along with a king's head in the background. AP was bursting from a few coffins that the angel statue blew up. Cole and Kat both took notice to Pupuru using another Level Two against Radec after throwing him against the walls. "Wow. She's been practicing I guess, right? Must be humiliating for a guy like him!" Zeke stated.

Kat proceeded to lean against a statue as Dusty climbed on it. "Maybe we should ask their partners if they've seen Plutia?"

Then, Dusty hissed, spooked into jumping off the statue. "Ahem, dear lady in my presence, can you and your feline friend not treat me like a stool?" Kat jumped upon hearing the gargoyle's voice. He gave a chuckle of amusement.

"Sorry about that!… Wait, can I ask you something?" Kat questioned. Raven's crow didn't hesitate at all to perch itself on the gargoyle next. Swatting the bird away, he nodded. "Have you seen a girl in particular? She has lavender hair in a braid, wears indoor clothes with slippers..."

"Always carries a doll around too. Goes by either the names _'Plutia', 'Plutie', 'Ploot'_… Or anything involving that first syllable." Zeke interrupted to help jog the gargoyle's memory.

He paused. "I believe she's the one who followed down the_ 'Hero of Gallowmere'_ and his crossbowman to a forest. I would be careful, because there's some sort of hunter that's quite vicious despite the innocent looks."

"We were already informed. Thankfully, I think I can help cover this one." Cole replied as bits of electricity flew out of his hand. It turned out that Morrigan was the one who told them about the _'Darkstalker hunter'_ and how dangerous she really was.

By the time they left, the gargoyle shook his head. "How is it he manages to bathe with abilities as _shocking_ as his?" Turning back around to the battle, Radec once against grabbed Pupuru, then shot her repeatedly in the chest while holding the girl up.

She was knocked down for a moment as Radec stole some AP back. When Pupul got up, Vyktor jumped in for a Level One. _"Nothing will deny us a historic victory!"_ He was quick with pointing it at the sorceress and firing the rockets into her direction.

Unable to get away in time or stop it, Pupuru exploded into shapes. "Goodness, no undeath for you I'm afraid." The gargoyle said in a sarcastic manner. When Pupul respawned, she just gave a smile.

"That expression… _I don't like it_." Kratek grumbled. "She has already scored two kills. Either you can build up for a Level Three and ask for your help, dodge any supers she gets, and pray that this child won't dodge the hefty shots from your tank… Or rely on me a few more times. Choose wisely, Radec."

When Pupuru went to jump at him again, Mael tossed a teslite grenade, which went off mid-air. He followed up by firing an arc rifle, which shot electricity. Both were enough to keep Pupul paralyzed for a few seconds. Flicking his knife upwards, Radec stabbed her as she fell. "I must strategize, quickly. What Kratek says is true, she is making more effort than I… Huh?" He noticed the girl's hand started glowing while at a safe distance once again.

Some sort of spell was being used to bring AP into her system, similar to how Toro would sleep to get power. "Magic restoration? You're showing off tricks I didn't know about. It will not do you much good however." Pointing his sniper once again, Pupul stopped to take out her shield again and deflect it. Radec grunted, annoyed by Pupuru's good timing.

Yet another coffin busted open with more AP. Launching a grenade at her, Mael took in the energy while Pupuru stepped away once more. "Should be just about enough… Your move, Vyktor!" Moving to the side, Kratek leaped in once more and was about to aim the W.A.S.P, but didn't notice Pupul charging right at them.

Rolling behind Kratek, she slashed her sword at him and Radec, canceling out the the Level One. "_What?!_ Is that seriously a thing?!" Vyktor exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes… And somehow I managed to forget all about tha- _Argh!_" Pupuru pointed directly at Radec and Kratek to send Kuu out. He rammed right into them while holding a ladle. Both exploded from his little rush.

Kuu let out a giggle along with Pupul, while Puni cheered. "You did it Pupuru! We beat them!" When the two Helghast colonels returned, Cobar looked at them in disgust and anger.

"Why did you not use a Level Three so I could come out?! Someone such as myself would have easily eliminated that pest!" Cobar hissed.

"As if I had the time for that, I'm not a very patient man, and neither are you!" Radec responded harshly.

"Do not be ridiculous! If I was there, I would have dodged any of that girl's attempts to gain anymore kills, if any at all! Losing to someone like her is a disgrace to the Helghast! Why… Why I almost think _you were distracted!_"

Cringing, Mael wanted to kill Tendon on the spot for that. "Distracted?! B-by what?! D-don't come to such a unreasonable conclusion!" All Cobar could do from that was grin evilly once more. Kratek instantly went between the two in case anything broke out.

Eternia looked at them, then made herself clear. "You three losers…" All of the colonels glared at her for that name. "Do us a favor and please leave. We've won, and I have important matters to discuss with Pupuru." Even though Cobar wanted to slit the goth's throat, Kratek held him back, and left the area.

"Listen, Pupuru… I should have told you this after your journey with the All-Stars for the first time, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Pupuru and Kuu were utterly confused at what she was getting to. "I said you would meet someone that is fated to be yours… _Dark, a bit cold or intimidating, full of various modern weapons, glowing eyes, and an adult male. Right?_"

"Uhm, that's exactly what you said. Radec is all of those! Isn't he?"

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Etanya looked down. "Pupuru, did you notice anything at the end of your quest? Anyone who began socializing?"

"My teacher befriended someone… What are you saying?"

"Over a year ago, _I visioned someone from the Magic Academy finding their true love from another world…_ **_But it wasn't you after all._**" Pupuru froze in place, wide-eyed. "Your teacher, Saffron, yes? I should have mentioned that the glowing eyes were _green_, not red. It was that other man with flowing energy..."

"_Emmett Graves…_ He's the one who spent time with Saffron." All four of them became quiet. "I… I spent over a year chasing after Mael though! And I was sure that…" Tears began forming. "That there wasn't anyone else out there for me…" Puni began sensing a presence, one that didn't belong. It must have taken notice to the other girl's reaction, as it left already when she looking around.

**_"No!"_** She stamped her foot, startling Eternia and Puni. "I came this far! Whatever your sights said doesn't matter! Because I'm sure there is no one I am more attracted to and want to be with other than him!" Pupul then clenched a fist. "Come on now, let's keep searching for ingredients to make tonight's dinner! Nicholi lent me some recipes after all!"

Both Kuu and Pupuru left, while Etanya groaned slightly. "She's blinded by love, don't bother stopping her. If you had done that a year ago, I don't think it would be as funny." The gargoyle commented, seeming amused.

"At this point though, I'm wondering… Because I sensed someone just now." Puni closed her eyes once more. "They seemed upset by your words Etanya, and was hiding something… But it left when my radar went off I think." She shrugged. "Either way, Pupuru is right, let's go look for more materials." Skipping off, they quickly caught up with Pupul.

* * *

Standing there was a wizard. He was meant to be slain, but was revived by Gigadis and Calypso almost a year ago. "I'm sure I can conjure up some other naughty antics against this world, without being as extreme as last time… Oh, how the mighty and deadly such as myself have fallen! Nothing to do other than make corpses rise from their graves to bother mere mortals." Zarok groaned, as if bored.

Footsteps approached his little hideaway, a shadow loomed over Zarok. He stopped messing around with a cauldron then looked over to the figure.

What stood there was a girl in a red hood. Smiling, butterflies surrounding her, holding a basket, and having a cute puppy near. "What are you doing here? Aren't your parents worried? Please scram before I decide on making you and the bugs surrounding your presence into an ingredient for this potion."

Her smile faded. "_Hmph!_ I was told of a _Zarock_ that was raising the dead here… But you're nothing more than some pansy necromancer, not _a rocker-zombie from the demon world!_" Offended, Zarok summoned his trident then looked straight in the girl's eyes.

"I'm not for harming children, as they still have a life to waste… But to come here with such a sharp tongue is a fatal mistake!" After that, her face darkened, making Zarok tremble a bit.

She began digging through her basket. "A dark one is a dark one, and you're clearly one of them, aren't you? Heheh, they're so rampant these days… You're making my job big for those who want to collect materials from creatures. I think that trident of yours along with your blood could be worth a pretty penny!" The girl then pointed an uzi right at the wizard's direction. "Once I'm done with you, I'll head for that _'Hall of Heroes' _place for treasures!"

Zarok of course, could not risk listening to her and put himself on the hands of death, and teleported with a puff of smoke. "Tch… What a coward. I'm a special S-Class hunter! Do you think I'm not used to those sort of techniques?" She turned around to where he as, then began firing repeatedly.

This sort of weapon is not what the evil wizard was used to at all. He used assorted magic in hopes of getting away, but the vicious girl was prepared for each one. She shot down any zombies, jumped over or blew up obstacles, protected herself from smoke with a gas-mask.

It was almost hopeless for him to get away, until he ran into some old enemies…

He glared at the knight and the four ghosts that stood before him. "Forty-skew, you pick the _worst_ times to be around, are you aware of that? Doesn't help you brought friends as well."

"Ah, Zarok is still alive? I was wondering who would even be responsible for all zis dead coming up." Karl Sturnguard said in an annoyed fashion.

"When we get rid of tha' weedy girl I say we go after him, d'ya fancy that, Fortesque?" Dirk suggested, nudging the skeletal knight.

Rather than using his words, Zarok jumped behind the group. "Make yourselves useful why don't you and save someone who can't fight off this psycho! I don't have any time to explain what I've been doing right now!" While it was amusing to see one who threw Gallowmere into chaos in fear, Daniel was now wondering who was capable of scaring him out of wits.

The girl stepped in with her dog. "Cash is just rolling my way, isn't it? Didn't think I'd find more Darkstalkers until I actually reached the Hall of Heroes!… I guess I should introduce myself first though." Slinging the uzi back out, she grinned. **_"I'm Bulleta… But most call me: Baby Bonnie Hood!~"_** Plutia began waking up, still on Stayner's shoulders.

"Huh?… Is this the one causing trouble? She's just a little girl though, right?" Slowly, Plutia got off his shoulders. "Daniel, Timmy~ Can I transform and teach her a lesson?" Both the undead knight and crossbowman flinched.

"_Absolutely not!_ You can't just do that out on your own whim! Y-you're only here to help with smaller things…" Canny Tim exclaimed. Stayner and Karl were puzzled at why he reacted in such a way.

Dirk cackled. "Y'think a wee lass like yaself can fight? I'd like to see tha'!" She glared at him, holding the sewed up doll. This made Canny Tim more nervous, while Sir Daniel kept his focus on Bulleta.

"Now, which one of you should die first?… Probably the skeleton! Hope your ready to not rest, but be sold in pieces!" With that, she began firing like crazy. Daniel attempted to distract her by running in another direction, Canny Tim instantly followed.

* * *

**((For the record, the other 'Zarock' Bulleta was referring to was Lord Raptor, his japanese name, 'Zabel Zarock'. Just pointing it out, as it was meant to be a mix-up.))**


	10. To the Rescue!

**Chapter Ten**

Bulleta laughed manically with how madly she fired weapons. Sir Daniel recalled that even his battle with Radec was not as insane. He could get a few hits on the girl, but mostly long-ranged ones, as this child was even armed with a knife. "Captain, we need a better battle plan than this! This girl isn't part of your little group, so should we risk using super attacks?" As Canny Tim said that, a barrage of missiles were fired at the two.

Someone else jumped in at the right moment, blocking the attack with a shield. "Close call there." Cole laughed nervously. "Now Kat!" The hooded girl didn't even see Kat and Raven fly into her, sending a kick to the head.

"What kind of cheap fight is this?! Unless you have something of value, I don't need you weirdos getting in my of ridding of a dark one!" Baby Bonnie Hood snarled, pulling out a whistle.

Kat glared at her. "Sir Daniel isn't a monster or 'dark one' as you put it! He's the Hero of Gallowmere! Can't you pick on those undead that have been rising up?" Smirking, Bulleta cackled once again.

"You think I care?! Zombies are worth only so much, if I kill off this undead hero and the wizard making those ghouls run around, they'll be worth so much more! Then after that, the Hall of Heroes, because I heard about some sort of centaur hero! After all, Makai is hard to reach nowadays…" She blew into the whistle, making two very large men suddenly appear.

Pointing guns at the group, they began firing repeatedly. Cole could only block it off again for a little bit, but it was hefty enough to bring the conduit into a super already. "This girl likes to hunt monsters, but I don't think she realizes that her own nature puts her borderline to an actual beast." Raven murmured.

The two men and Bulleta were shocked at seeing Cole just absorb the assault. "The hell?! What kind of freaks are you- _Argh!_" Attacking from behind, Sir Daniel slammed his war hammer down on the girl, then shot arrows toward her.

After a few upward slashes, Sir Daniel also gained a Level One. Kat flung the two men up with her gravity powers, tossing them right over to Fortesque. He activated the super, letting Canny Tim to jump in and zap the soldiers out of sight with a 'Lightning Arrow'.

"Uh, did that kill them, or…?" Zeke asked in a worrying manner. Cole approached Bulleta, who grabbed onto the man, then swung him around. "_Whoa!_ She's got some upper-arm strength!" He was sent right towards a tree, but grabbed onto the branch and jumped down with ease.

When the girl came running over for another attack, Cole froze her with ice powers. Kat slide-kicked into Bulleta, who was growing weary slowly. "Zeke, are you ready? I'm going to prepare everything so you can use that _'Dunbar Beam'_ of yours." Lighting up, Zeke gave a smirk.

Cole, Sir Daniel, and Kat were taking turns batting the partly dazed Baby Bonnie Hood around. She eventually snapped out of it, gritting her own teeth then pulling something out of the basket. "Okay! _I give in!_ I mean it!" The girl cried, acting more like an actual child.

An apple was taken out of the basket. "H-here… Have this! You're a very worthy opponent!" Handing it gently, Kat was confused as she held the red fruit…

Something was odd about the stem. Raven was able to see it. **_"Kat! Drop it!"_** Doing what her partner demanded, as the black haired girl rushed in to use gravity powers to get it away from the three.

It exploded in Raven's focus. She fell over from the impact along with her crow. "Holy… _It was a bomb?_! This kid is the spawn of Satan or some crap, even if she is some sort of monster hunter!" Zeke shouted, showing obvious signs of anger.

He didn't even think much rationally about his next move, Cole smacked the amp at Bulleta's head, then moved out of the way to use a Level Two. "Alright! _'Dunbar Beam'_ is go on this kid!" Pointing the spotlight at Bulleta, UV rays were fired at her.

Such harsh light was too much for her to handle even though the hooded girl was human. Rather than exploding, she was sent straight in a single direction and knocked out cold. Only now did the little dog stop cowering in fear, letting out a howl of sadness.

When they all helped Raven up and see if she was alright, the group approached to see where the small girl went, Dirk was holding Bulleta by the hood. "Quite the job ya did to her Fortesque an' crew! What d'ya think we should do with this girl? Tie the lass up like we did with ol' Zarok?" Daniel was about to ask what he meant exactly, until the skeleton noticed the chained up wizard.

"I made it so he won't get away with special sealing abilities~" Plutia chirped with an innocent expression. "Can I use them on her, then transform? I've been bottling up some emotions ever since the clown told me to stay in this form until notice…"

"Plutie, please refrain from it, I beg of you!" Canny Tim whined, showing hints of fear in his tone of voice, Sir Daniel also trembled a bit.

Zarok raised a brow. "My, do the mighty heroes of Gallowmere shake just at the sight of this girl? She doesn't seem as bad as that hunter… Also, I haven't been doing anything bad… Yet, so let me be!"

"Nuh-uh Mr. Wizard… You're going to help us in the same way Mr. Monkey did, whether you like it or not… Or I'll get extra mad with you! _Hehehe~_" Now the group was a bit creeped out by the way Plutia worded that.

All that was left was to find Radec, Pupuru, and their partners if they were still around. Baby Bonnie Hood was detained until they found a place to place her and the little dog off to. "Honestly, have to thank Morrigan if anything. She's the one who warned us about this girl." Cole pointed out.

Walking towards the graveyard, there was no sign of Radec or his associates. Just the lone gargoyle. "Ah, so you've all returned with that crazed hunter… And so what the sorceress girl said was true, Zarok is alive."

"Uh, where did they exactly go? Mainly Pupuru and her friends, because I don't think we have to worry much about Radec unless he's causing destruction." Cole questioned.

Pausing, the gargoyle pointed to the direction of a marsh. "I'm honestly surprised ol' Fortesque managed against a youthful opponent. But then, someone like him would need help from all of you I'm sure."

Bright lights once again flashed behind everyone, blinding the gargoyle statue. "That's quite a mouthful, do you take so much fun in criticizing others, you piece of garbage?"

Everyone had their attention turned to Iris Heart finally. "O-oh… Is zis why you didn't want her to transform?" Karl swallowed hard.

"That… _That's Ploot?!_" Zeke exclaimed.

"Who do I take my anger out on first… Somewhere between the ferocious girl, the weak little wizard,_ or Dirk…_" She giggled.

"Me?! L-lassie, was it 'cause of me makin' fun of ya and girls in general?" Dirk gave a look of panic, clearly not used to being put in such a situation.

"Honestly, the scariest thing here is her outfit. Were they like that when you bought them? It's bound to be cold you know." The gargoyle commented in a sarcastic manner.

Iris Heart paused, glaring at the statue. "_Hm…_ **_You first then~_**"

Nearly everyone bolted upon hearing that. Dirk and Karl carried Zarok along with Bulleta. "We'll make sure to visit your funeral, stone gargoyle! You were of great help to some of us!" Kat shouted.

"W-wait, what's the meaning of this? Why are you all leaving?" Looking up, the gargoyle saw Iris Heart towering over him. Rather than being dry or cracking insults and comments, he was frightened now.

Grinning, she stretched the whip in her hands. "I'm already so angry… So your stone frame will make a nice outlet, won't it?"

"Erm… N-no it won't, madam! Please refrain from violence in an area where the dead lie-_ Ow!_ Agh!"

"Come on! Cry louder! I'll grind my heel into you until you're just a pile of rubble! _Hahahaha!~_"

* * *

The ghosts of Stayner Iron Hewer, Dirk Steadfast, and Karl Sturnguard all returned to the Hall of Heroes. No doubt they were shocked by the experiences, that just took place. Zarok was actually relieved that while not off the hook, he didn't face the wrath of either Plutia or Bulleta.

"I think I see Pupul over there." Cole stated, pointing at a figure in the distance. It was true, Pupuru was there searching for all sorts of strange things that would be of use. Not far off was Puni, and Etanya who seemed more focused on a book. "Hey kiddo! How was your battle against Radec?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

She seemed to be feeling unusual however. "Oh, I defeated him. His partners didn't take it so well. I'm gathering things for tonight's dinner… My treat!" Letting out a fake laugh, Pupul went back to picking all sorts of mushrooms and truffles, knowing exactly what kinds were perfect.

Puni returned with a bag full of herbs. "Oh, you're those other All-Stars… Sorry, I can't remember if we were ever properly introduced. My name is Puni." She stared at them for a few moments. "Very heroic auras surround most of you… And one rather laid back one." Most averted their eyes to Zeke then back quickly.

"Ah, I remember you. Fortune-telling goth-girl." Eternia jumped at the voice, closing her book shut and glaring right at Zarok. "Yes, I'm sure you remember me and my serpent form. Now how amusing is it to see me like this? Anyway, good for you Forty-skew and electrical man, you found your little friends. Now can we go back to find that other weirdo you were talking about earlier that likes to 'cause destruction'?_ Something might happen you know…_"

Upon the mention of him, Pupuru blinked. "You mean Radec? What do you mean 'something might happen'? To him and those other two Helghast colonels?" It was clear that she was worried, Zarok smirked.

He let out a chuckle. "Well your heroic friends here ditched one in particular who went all… Erm, _'dominatrix'_ on that gargoyle statue. I'm just saying, _it would be bad for that Radec character and his associates to run into her fury._" Pupul's eyes widened. She didn't even think or hesitate, the girl dashed right off.

Sir Daniel looked down at his long-time enemy, annoyed. "Did you say that to her intentionally?"

"Gigadis would never shut up or stop being jealous about it. I'm clearly pure evil if I let that girl think her favorite person is in danger~ So yes."

"Evil? How about stupid?" Bulleta hissed, regaining conscious and struggling to break free.

* * *

All three of them were walking. Radec was silent the entire time, as was Kratek. Tendon Cobar however, would not stop going on about their defeat. "Radec, I'm surprised you aren't arguing with him like before. You're unusually quiet... Is something the matter?" Vyktor asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm just… Being the better man, accepting defeat, even if humiliating. Yes, I won't talk back to such a fool." It was a lie, but Vyktor believed the last part at least.

"I am right here, dammit! Accepting defeat?! You couldn't accept defeat years ago and commit suicide! Yet you're fine with losing to some girl who relied on magic?!… Is this not the first time you've lost to her?"

"Second time actually. First time we met, I underestimated her ability, as she was very attached much to my own confusion." Both colonels were surprised to hear this. Cobar began to reach for one of his guns, making sure that neither Radec or Kratek noticed...

Pointing it to Mael's head, it was tempted to just remove him from existence due to the shame he was bringing on by being near the All-Stars...

But the gun was flicked out of his hand suddenly by a whip. "_Gah!_ Who in the hell?!…" They both looked at Cobar, then at the figure standing before them. The Helghast colonels were shocked.

Iris Heart was standing there, with the gargoyle from earlier being held by the horn. "Didn't last very long… For a statue, one wouldn't think it would succumb quickly, so I needed to find a new plaything. Pure luck of mine that I found the freaks that threatened one of my pets earlier today~" She dropped the statue, who seemed to be out of it completely.

"Gehehe… Ow… Ha… Hahah… I can't find any witty remarks…" The gargoyle mumbled, twitching as sparks of electricity came out of his green body.

Radec examined her quickly. "A CPU I'm presuming. I don't know why but… This one gives me the chills. Not sure what she is talking about either." Shoving Mael aside, Tendon pulled out a knife.

"This one seems like a worthy foe compared to the one you fought Mael. Too bad I still doubt there is one as cruel as myself." Cobar went to grab his pistol back, but Iris Heart tugged on Tendon's wrist then twisted it.

"Oh, I will take good care of you then! How many watts can you handle before I calm down?" Throwing him down, she made the whip turn into a blade filled with bolts… Then began slashing at Tendon.

* * *

**((Today, I bought MediEvil on the PlayStation store. Pretty fun so far! I want Resurrection too but… I don't have a Vita. u.u;**

**I think Zarok actually did a good thing by sealing someone else's fate… You'll find out next chapter.))**


	11. A Sting of Karma

**Chapter Eleven**

Raiden slammed the doctor against the wall, pointing a blade to his large head. "Best idea right now would be to spill it Cortex, P-Man told us that you're the one who brought him into this world. What did you do it for? And how did you do it?"

He swallowed hard. Cortex didn't expect any visits, especially not with someone who parted ways with Lastation for now. "You wouldn't really threaten me, would you? I know you well enough, Jack! That killing _'ripper mode'_ isn't in your nature anymore!" In response, Snake took out a pistol slowly.

"Maybe he won't, but one wouldn't count on me not being up to someone who experiments on animals-"

"Alright, alright! Not like there is much I can do now that he's loose, no point in hiding it. During those_ 'Console Wars'_ that were all going on, I found some leftover data and chips in the scrap-heap. Supposedly, it was meant to be destroyed so there would be no more traces of the Polygon Man, but I figured… What better way to try and take over the world than with a deity in my hands?" The doctor then chuckled to himself.

Dropping him to the floor, Raiden shook his head. "So you brought him back for your own uses, but it backfired on you… Does he still have any powers? Such as creating clones, transforming, making obstacles?" Neo Cortex shook his head.

"That fool broke out before I could give him anything. The most he can do is just create things from shards for now. Part of me had a feeling it wouldn't go too right, so I didn't plan on giving him any abilities until he started obeying me." Both Raiden and Snake glared at him.

Neither of them could still let Cortex off the hook. "Don't know if we can risk you holding onto those still. If you were planning on taking over the universe, gotta ask that you hand those stored abilities to us, since it seems clear that non-organic beings can only use them." Growling, the doctor's options were a bit limited. He was going to use it for a machine, but now the two had him cornered.

**_"Did you say 'non-organic'?"_** Only Raiden was able to recognize that voice. Before them was yet another doctor, the rather well-known one with a glass dome for a head: Nefarious. "Why, that sounds like the perfect little bits… _For the age of robots!_" He cackled, holding the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler.

When the small machine floated over, all three of them were stunned by the sonic waves it emitted. Nefarious went over to the work table of Cortex, seeing the leftover chips. "So this is the Polygon Man's power in data form? Ah, I remember fighting that weird thing alongside you, cyborg-person!"

"_Nefarious!_ That sort of thing may be hard for anyone to control! You don't want that!" Raiden grunted while holding his head.

"I'm sure it is, half-squishy." Doctor Nefarious began scanning it with a small handheld machine. "Definitely as you put it. That's why I'm going to 'nerf' or 'patch' it as you all call that! Besides… What you really should be worrying about is why Noire had that thrown away to begin with! She wanted Polygon Man dead, but then left some data behind? Typical stupid squishies is what I think!" With that, he rocketed off with the chips.

Cortex was furious when the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler's effects wore off. "How dare he! He's a mad scientist himself, isn't he?! That fool could've just… _Grah!_" Surprisingly, Snake attempted to calm him down.

"You know, what he says is kind of true though. Why would Noire go and save those? Should we pay her a visit too?" Snake asked.

* * *

She was still angered even after finishing off Cobar, who was stunned and unable to feel anything after so many shocks. "One foolish soldier down, two to go… Hm?" Iris Heart took note on how Vyktor fled somewhere while Radec was distracted by the brutal scene. "Guess I'm wrong, _one is left~_" Mael flinched as her eyes laid upon him.

"If I remember, they called you Colonel Mael Radec, didn't they? The personification of a shark who is merciless in combat… _Hmhmhm~_ Just like that God of War, Daniel, and the ninja._ All weak on the inside._ Your friend here didn't cry surprisingly, so I'm hoping I get that sort of reaction from you."

Part of Radec was afraid, another was angered. "I am not a weak man in the slightest, and your attitude is very difficult to understand. If you're trying to relieve anger, even I wouldn't be as stupid as to do it this way." Leering at him, Iris Heart's blade flicked back into a whip.

A sinister grin formed. "In that case… _I will hurt you until you grovel on the ground in a sobbing mess!_" She lashed out at him, snagging onto his waist with the whip then stomping on Mael's back. He took out a rifle, only to have it kicked out of hand. Afterwards and looking into her eyes, Radec began to struggle.

"The way you actually put up a poor attempt to fight unlike the other one… You will make another part of my collection of pets! I'll send enough volts into your worthless being, spit and stomp on you, while listening to your adorable cries! What do you have to say about that?!"

Normally no one would try and talk back to that, and Radec couldn't exactly find a response that wouldn't end poorly...

**_"Don't… You… DARE!"_** Both were startled by a sudden booming voice.

Standing there with the most furious look, was Pupuru. Kuu stood behind her, rather shocked. "Now who is this cute face? Isn't she Neppy's rival? I never was properly introduced to her I thi-" Without any warning, a ball of fire was launched at Iris Heart.

By the time Cole and the rest arrived, they were baffled as well. She was beating the life out of the CPU. Not taking any breaks, constantly swiping at Iris Heart with her sword and using spells, Pupul was relentless. "You disgusting poor excuse of a sadist! What kind of person are you?! One doesn't go and abuse others! Learn your lesson you scum! _Garbage!_"

Zeke was first to chime in. "Uh, should we like… Break it up? This is really harsh, even for this dark side of Ploot!"

"Normally I'd help, but… Nep-nep said that Plutia was going to have it come back to her one day. I guess this is what she meant." Cole replied.

"Have to agree with MacGrath there. I'm actually glad Zarok planned on letting Pupul step in… Something I thought I'd never say." Sir Daniel mumbled.

Even when Iris Heart tried to fight back in any form, Pupuru froze her with ice attacks and continued cutting the CPU with the blade in-hand. After a beat-down that took quite a few minutes, Plutia changed backed to he regular form. This did not stop Pupuru however. "And under that… You're just some sort of lazy weakling?!"

Grabbing Plutia by the collar, she shot a glare directly in the CPU's eyes. "Listen carefully… I never, _ever,_ want to your face around myself or Mael again! Much less your transformed self! And if I hear that you're trying to hurt those I care about…" By this time, Puni removed Pupul from the battered goddess.

"Well, are you happy with yourself?" Canny Tim questioned the bound Zarok.

He seemed to be in a chuckling mess though. "If you want my brutal honesty, _yes._ How I do enjoy seeing the innocent gain blood on her knuckles out of jealousy, anger, and protection~" Zeke lifted up the fallen Plutia, and Cole took care of Cobar. Kratek finally stepped out of the shadows to help Radec as well.

"My apologies for leaving you behind, but I didn't want to end up like Tendon, I didn't realize you weren't with me when I dived down for cover..." Vyktor spoke quietly. "As for what just happened, I didn't like her tendencies at first, but that girl… She cares about you clearly, willing to stand up to that for someone like yourself._ I would say that's a keeper._" Mael lowered his eyes to the ground as he began walking, as if something was bothering him.

* * *

"So like I was talking about earlier today Grimm, I had this really strange dream. Remember how I said you were portrayed as a human cannibal?" Mr. Grimm nodded slowly, as he sat down to listen to Needles. "Well I saw him again, planned on killing the guy… When for some reason, Evil Cole showed up in my dream! Neither of them noticed me, but they were talking about some sort of plan involving _'ridding of the original'_."

Grimm's curiosity only piqued at the last part. "Ah good, you are listening! I think Evil Cole said that the Grimm in my dreams wants to become the Grim Reaper himself, and that the best way would be getting rid of you." Despite how serious Sweet Tooth sounded, the reaper only laughed.

He turned away, ready to leave. "They are just dreams, Kane. You cannot create some sort of portal between dreams and reality! Evil Cole left, and that version of me is your imagination. Now if you excuse me, I have to be on the night-shift, Mr. Death takes cover of day for me usually. Neptune and her sister are back at Planeptune to look after the child if Plutia returns." With that, Mr. Grimm was already gone.

Right on cue, the rest had returned. Baby Bonnie Hood was instantly thrown in a containment cell, much to Morrigan's amusement. Zarok however, was let go by Pupuru, who removed the seal on him. "We're letting him go around this place?! Do you not know of how he was the direct cause of not my own, but Captain Fortesque's death?! He also helped that demon prince that was after you, wasn't he? This fool wanted to-"

"Tim, I appreciate your concern… But please, _shut up_. If it wasn't for him, Radec and Kratek would have been hurt badly like that poor gargoyle was! The past with him is the past, even if unforgivable… He broke off with Gigadis anyway. Besides! Maybe he can help us like Specter is!" Dusting himself off, Zarok raised a brow.

Even he was baffled by the idea. "Me?_ Help all of you?_ Don't be ridiculous, my disagreement with Gigadis along with assisting William in those 'Console Wars' you kids call them was only a small change of heart. I'm still the bitter and evil person I've always been, just a bit more mischievous than malicious." Zarok then paused, gaining a smirk. "Hm… Well, then again, Forty-skew and his odd-ball friends did help me with that insane hunter. Perhaps it's fair that I return the favor in some way…"

Daniel, Eternia, and Tim cringed. It was obvious all three of them didn't trust the wizard "That sounds perfect! You can be on our side and stop that Bleu character! Maybe this little change might even cope with your identity, like it did for Mr. Grimm and Dr. Nefarious... If the latter hadn't gone off to do things." Pupuru chirped.

While Zarok was giving off an evil grin, Uni entered the room. "Noire knew that this place would get crowded, so we tried getting enough beds for those staying here for the next few nights. Trouble is, there's still a limited amount. That's one of the reasons Nikki, Gex, Fargus, Alfred, and Sub-Zero are already gone. They went to spend time in Planeptune's Hotel."

Morrigan seemed a tad confused for one. "Scorpion I'm guessing went back to the netherrealm? Sounds about right… I myself, do not want to go back to Makai or Scotland! I would rather spend time here for fun~" Fat Princess then jumped up while eating some cake.

"A slumber party would be great then! Since there are more girls than before it won't just be me, Kat, Nariko, and the Little Sister! Who should I invite over besides those three and you? How about Shana and Keira? I'll go ask them!" The stout princess then ran into another room, while Raven rolled her eyes.

Specter was just about finished with making adjustments to the channels as he was listening to the conversation. "S-so that sadistic ditz is staying here? I think I should be going then despite the orders, because I do not feel comfortable with-" The white monkey was then bumped into by Pupuru, who was holding dishes. "Watch where you're going, human!"

Flinching, she set the plates down on the table carefully. "Sorry! I wasn't paying too much attention… Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner at least? And if you're worried about the gross one, I can promise that she won't transform near anyone since I gave that stern talking." Princess Plump returned, seeming all giddy

"Pupul, do you wanna come to the girl's slumber party? Just about every gal will be there! Excluding Nikki y'know."

"And be around Plutia? I'll pass, I don't even want to look at her!" The remark shocked Fat Princess, but she moved along to find Cynder and Coco. Specter was surprised as well. He doubted the human girl at first, but was now taking note of the fact Pupul stood up to Iris Heart.

Then, he had an idea…

* * *

**((Specter… What are you even planning? Actually, that question could be directed at Zarok and Nefarious as well…**

**The next chapter will mainly be non-fighting again, just humorous conversation and bits of side-plot.))**


	12. Nightmares, Plans, and Doppelgangers

**Chapter Twelve**

Normally Specter would have to demand one to give in to his requests, but Pupuru was a tough customer. She wasn't pushed around so easily, and he could tell. After being served some of the dish with truffles on the side, the monkey began thinking about it. "So, human-girl, so you know who I am?" Sitting down at a table, Pupul thought about it.

"Spike brought you up a few times, when I first met him, he thought I was working for someone named Specter. That's you, isn't it? You seem to have a grudge against humans like Nefarious… Is there a reason for it?" Specter brushed some white fur out of his face, noticing Kuu giving him a glare.

He lowered his eyes. "I was kept in a zoo as a juggling performer. The only human remotely nice to me was my trainer… But, I feel as if there's more." The cocky smirk reformed. "Some sort of weird nightmare of mine comes up. Another version of myself is separated from my owner, sent off into cold space… But that seems to have never happened."

Pupuru shook her head. "It might be an alternative universe you know! Sweet Tooth kind of has one, where he's less than amusing... So, i_t might have happened to another half of yourself in a separate Lastation._" This made Specter flinch, he did not expect such an absurd, yet plausible answer considering dimensions. "It's still terrible though, being separated from someone you love… I would never be able to stand that.

"I can understand why one would end up dislike humans. I've met some pretty slimy people myself. Both humans, monsters, demons… I try to look past that though! There are also some really nice ones out there. Like you just said, your trainer, right? Is there more than that?" He thought deeply about it.

His plan was just about going perfectly. "Considering no one has come up to care for my reasoning or what I believe… _You yourself are not too bad of a human,_ rather likable." Jumping back a little, she stared at Specter in shock. "I wonder, are you some sort of guardian angel? Saving others from such a cruel character, and your past of helping the other All-Stars, whether they're human or not…"

She began laughing. "You trying to flatter me or something? I'm not on that line of niceness! I can… How do I put this? I'm nice to guests like yourself or newbies, but other times… Straight-forward? I am defensive over my friends, because they've been with me for over a year and such." It seemed that Pupul was at a loss for words, clearly not being used to such compliments.

That was Specter's chance however to reel it in. "Actually, I've been thinking… Ever since that time earlier today, I'm a bit on edge. Monkeys aren't exactly the best protective source, especially against a freak like…_ You know who'm._ I could actually use a bodyguard. I'm having trouble trusting anyone here." Blinking, Pupul shook her head.

"Uh, sorry. I have to be battling with the other All-Stars to support a cause!"

"I understand completely." He had one more chance, even if it hurt his own dignity. "But since that event… I don't think I can sleep in the dark without comfort! C-can you at least keep me secure at night? I promise I won't bother you! I'll even give you help for your battles, or maybe a reward!" Specter was practically begging. Kuu was growling, while Pupuru was not only confused, but holding pity on him.

"Must have been_ that_ traumatizing… Alright then! I'm sorry that happened to you."

* * *

Neptune was already in bed, asleep. Her husband was busy, and everyone else in Planeptune was resting.

She began dreaming about a dreary looking area. Lying down on the ground, a man with a skull for a helmet kneeled by her side. "Benny… Tell me, what do you think I should do with this girl? She belongs to my other self." His hand brushed Neptune's arm. "Either I could make her my next meal and see what kind of tender meat she has, or leave her be-"

"_Meal?!_ Big no-no mister! I'm full of pudding and fat!" She shot up quickly and jumped away. Realizing her katana was gone, Neptune gulped. "Soooo, what's your name, buff guy? I'm Neptune!"

There was blood on his hand, making it evident that this man had killed recently. "Grimm." She flinched. "I am the counterpart of the reaper you know well… You're a lucky gal to have ended up with the real deal instead of me. I can't tell reality from my nightmares." It wasn't a surprise that Neptune was entirely lost by this Grimm's words.

"Another Grimmy? You don't even have many similarities other than having a skull and being a biker… Like, you're a muscular human guy full of flesh, clearly been working out! And my Grimmy is all bony, though he kinda has a nice butt-" He pressed his bloody fingers against her mouth, silencing the girl.

He didn't seem to have a very high patience for Neptune. "I'm the Grimm that a certain clown dreams about. Unlike the other me, _I'm a war veteran that wears my friend's decayed skull after I ate him!_ Let that process into your brightly-colored brain… _God, I'm sorry Benny._ But I have to become_ him_ in order to be free of this eternal torment!… Can I ask you a question?" She was sweating like crazy, unsure if this Grimm would kill her.

Nervous laughter came out. "Uh, sure thing…?"

"… Right. Is there another you out there that is known? Another version of yourself that just wants to become… You?" She thought about it, then shook her head. "That's one big step backwards to being free. Guess the most I can do is leave you with a sign." Recoiling, Neptune's shirt was suddenly grabbed.

* * *

Before anything else could even happen, she jolted awake.

Checking her surroundings, Neptune was relieved to see she was in bed and not the dark looking city. "_Whew!_ Just some crazy dream… Next time, I won't have leftovers before bed!"

Yet something felt strange. Turning on the light, Neptune looked down at her shirt.

The bloodstains from the man remained there.

* * *

At this point, most of the girls were having their slumber party with Princess Plump. Most of the guys proceeded to drink before going to sleep... At least until Noire showed up with the most angered expression ever.

"Can you all drop everything your doing right now?" Nearly everyone lifted their head to her, except for Nathan Drake, who was in a drunken stupor again for some reason. "Did you all forget what the point of this event was?! We've only had five battles today since one got cut short, this barely gives us any support except from PaRappa's hometown! None of this was planned for social hours!"

Daxter rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal exactly? Can't everyone get to know each other first?" Clenching her fists, Noire took a few documents from Kei, the oracle, then slapped them down on the bar table.

None of the All-Stars were pleased with what they were seeing. "Bleu already is setting up a group to make Gamindustri better?… A relic? Huh, this has my interest." Sly grinned, only to get glared at by Noire.

"This is serious! She's searching for something that was only rumored and to never be touched by anyone… The _'New Game Plus'_. Only CPUs can hold it, and it could reset some parts while carry over others. In other words, Bleu might be trying to manipulate the past and future! That's why we need our supporters back!"

Donte put out a cigarette, then looked over. "If that's true, then why didn't that Lord of Games jackass go after it?"

"Supposedly he was planning to actually. I heard him mention it a few times. Problem was, he wasn't a CPU. That's one of the many reasons he wanted to absorb their powers a few months back." Zarok answered. "Oddly enough, he didn't know that this Bleu character was still around. I was told of a few 'fallen nations' here and there, didn't think they still existed."

"I keep forgetting that we have someone associated with Gigadis on our side now…" Radec growled. "From here onward, I shall spread the Helghast cause for our benefits then."

"Me too! No one should be messing with the universes for games! I will work harder for everyone!" Toro mew'd, pumping his paws in the air.

"No more monkey business!" Spike shouted.

"We're just gonna believe as always!" PaRappa followed up, as PJ Berri had passed out.

Kratos was entirely silent while the crowd kept chanting. Zarok slithered next to him with a smug expression. "You want everything to be restored back with your family, don't you?" Lowering his head, the God of War mumbled.

"Part of me would love to be with my wife and daughter again… But I have the family I already need. Messing with the universe would be a grave mistake." When Kratos left the bar, Zarok instantly checked the inside of his robe.

He chuckled, while Canny Tim could only watch from inside the walls. "Captain Fortesque just had to leave, didn't he?… I'm not going to sit there and wait for him to backstab us!"

* * *

That night, Sweet Tooth had another dream. But this time, he saw the Dollface and Axel of his dreams. The former was not self-centered like the one of reality, instead only killing those who were cruel or abusive towards those like herself.

Axel on the other hand, had his wife killed by the hands of Sweet Tooth in the dream-world. Just as last time, they were approached by Evil Cole. Neither of them exactly trusted him, until he stated how twisted the Dollface of the regular was.

When they left, Evil Cole held up a charm, no doubt talking to the Pierrot. "Yeah, I convinced them. Haven't found the Calypso and 'Minion' of this world though... Grimm is already after the reaper of the normal world. Honestly, I better be getting more power for this, Doppel. Because I really don't like this job."

Needles could only vaguely remember the Minion of his dreams were. Always wore a bull's head for a mask, and spoke in numbers...

Before he could think about it more, he was awoken by a loud thump.

* * *

It ended up only being someone outside the room. When Sweet Tooth checked to see what exactly was going on, all that was there was Nathan Drake bumping into walls and being helped by Sully. Aside from that was Kratek and Radec quietly having a discussion.

Kratek noticed Pupuru in her pajamas and still talking with Specter. "Ah, there you are. We were just mentioning you. Child, I would like to have a discussion with you about your performance today. I have greatly underestimated you, as Radec mentioned some of your skill… Are you willing to discuss the history of Helghan with us? Someone like yourself could be a wonderful addition to the cause when you're older."

"Oh? Well, sorry to say, it's late… I have to look after Specter. The poor guy has a rocky past, plus that Pluto-ditz traumatized him into night terrors!" Kuu seemed notably upset as the white spider monkey climbed up to Pupuru's arms.

He sneered at them. "I promised to give her strategic tips for these All-Star battles tomorrow morning… _In exchange, for warm caring embraces as I snuggle up to this surprisingly-decent human!~_" Radec cringed, gritting his own teeth at the sight of Specter's cocky behavior.

When Pupul, Kuu, and Specter were gone that's when Kratek noticed Mael's reaction. "Quite a shame. I want all sorts of powerful forces to go against the ISA or any enemies of the Helghast. We'll just have to ask if she has free-time… Unless you're mad about something else?"

Closing the door, Sweet Tooth went back to bed. At this point everyone was sleeping since they couldn't fool around the next day... Little did anyone even know, that someone had snuck in.

* * *

Even though he didn't believe the clown, Mr. Grimm found Needles' visions coming back to bother him. "Surprised to see you return to your job for the night-shift. At first I thought the addiction got the better of you, then I figured that you would be so busy with the new family… How come I wasn't invited?" Another reaper stood by, a noose hanging off the neck and hiding his own face.

"Because chances are, if you shook hands with everyone, they'd be dead. Plus you're almost as far too relaxed as that lazy oarswoman... Any sign of that miniature zombie?"

"Afraid not, she truly had parted ways with the job… Can't say I blame her considering how harsh the judge was on the child. Hopefully that disgusting creature really is making her feel more welcomed. I honestly thought you would do the same upon your marriage." Death sat down on a rock, letting out a sigh.

"If I did that, then you and Gregg would never get a break... Though, I actually did want to go back tonight. I'm worried about something Kane said." Since there were so many characters Mr. Grimm mentioned, Death had trouble adding them up.

Either way he could tell that Grimm wasn't being himself exactly. "Ah, go back to her then. Was hoping to get a tan, but as long as you're around the next night." There was something that Death wanted to press on, but left it alone, as the younger reaper shouldn't have been bothered.

Just as Mr. Grimm vanished and Death took back the post of waiting for more of the deceased to roll in, there was rapid footsteps...

* * *

**((Next chapter, is where the battles for keeping a reputation really begin…))**


	13. Day Two of the Battles

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Enma?" Death called out, getting no answer. "Gregory? Oarswoman?… Daniel Fortesque?" Nothing but the sound becoming louder and closer, yet he could not find the exact source.

Only when he turned back around, Death saw the skull-masked veteran who proceeded to slam him onto the ground.

* * *

Morning arrived quickly. Mr. Grimm instantly took notice to what Neptune said, and became extra protective, afraid of what Sweet Tooth had dreamt about. Nepgear was greatly worried as well.

Canny Tim was still on watch due to Zarok's presence, as opposed to Sir Daniel who returned to his tomb until dawn.

Nathan had a hangover despite Sully's attempts to wake him. Bentley was trying to hack into any of Bleu's systems or blogs.

To the surprise of a few, Specter kept his word and was sharing strategy documents off the internet with Pupuru. "Some of the All-Stars notably can mix up zoning and melee, along with build-up. You yourself have some of those due to magic powers, correct human?… Sorry, I forget your name."

"Huh, he's usually a bit more hostile than this." Spike noted. He then remembered that Specter would be willing to do almost anything because of the incident from yesterday. The boy got chills from remembering it.

Entering the main hall, Noire held a basket full of folded clothing. "Alright everyone, I'm hoping you do your jobs of battling today! I took my time into preparing new costumes for some of you as well, all hand-made!~" Her voice was notably proud, she she took out a classical-clown outfit for Sweet Tooth.

"Aw yeah! Good ol' Twisted Metal II! Arguably the best of my series…"

"Seriously? It had to be this?" Ratchet groaned, not pleased with the 'Jeeves' get-up from _'Up Your Arsenal'_, while Clank was in the 'Secret Agent' suit.

Isaac Clarke and John Carver were comfortable with not having their masks on for the change, unlike Radec who still chose to cover parts of his face with a scarf.

Neptune was given the original parka-dress from the first games, while Nepgear was unfortunate to be stuck with the maid's outfit Vert always forced, as she always wanted Ge-Ge and others to be her own little sister.

Zeus had his Santa suit from last Christmas, which was going to be hard to explain to some, so he kept it hidden for now.

Due to the fact Morrigan has had so many costumes, most which covered up her wings, she was left with the nurse one from minor arcade games. "Out of curiosity, do you have a costume that isn't plain fan-service?" Gex asked while sliding on a tux from the third game in his series.

Nikki obtained the old outfit and hairstyle from her debut, as did Fargus. Laharl only got a change of pants and bracelets to replace his gloves, as homage to his original appearance. Etna had it worse, as she received silly costumes from _'Cross Edge'_.

But the most hysterical arguably, was Mr. Grimm. Just about everyone gave him a blank stare when he entered.

He stood there in a pirate's outfit. Red coat, blue hat, eyepatch, hook hand, fake stringy hair._ "Arrh…"_ Grimm dryly said.

Sweet Tooth was first to begin cracking up. "Ahoy matey! Where's your little parrot friend? I totally forgot about Twisted Metal 4. Also, I'd be careful with pirate outfits nowadays considering the popularity of a certain horror game…"

Knowing what the clown was speaking of, Neptune started giggling as well. "_Swiggity swoogity, coming for tha' booty!_ But really, Captain Grimmy was a thing?" Noire gave them all an impatient expression.

Rather than dragging on about the new costumes, just about everyone left to start their next battle, wherever it would be. Only Pupuru was left behind for now, as she wanted to learn more tactics for fighting.

* * *

Kratos, Zeus, Heihachi, Kuma, Cole, and Zeke all arrived in Metropolis. All of them were just waiting for Dart to show up.

When he stepped in along with Shana, Dart gave a smile. "It's strange really, how I was manipulated and forced to fight so violently against all of you due to that mind-control… I only wanted to save Shana along with the others. Here I am now, greatly accepted by you, with Shana here to help me fight!"

Heihachi just glared at him. "Don't soften up before a battle! This is a three-kill match with items on!" Sparks came out of his fists as the elder fighter stamped the ground. Kuma gave a roar in reply.

When the fight started, everything was going by so fast. Kratos relied on straight-forward brutality, while Cole was careful to distance himself. Dart was clashing his sword against Heihachi. All while Captain Qwark watched the battle in excitement.

Grabbing onto a Spear of Destiny, Kratos smacked all of his opponents with it and stole their AP. Heihachi was clearly annoyed, as the God of War was known for being a little 'cheap' with his tactics.

A Freeze Missile dropped nearby Mishima's feet. He took hold then tossed it to Kratos' face. Ducking down, the icy blast froze Cole entirely instead. Dart parried around Heihachi some more before being knocked back.

Taking the chance of the conduit being frozen, Kratos launched several melee attacks, as Dart foolishly jumped into it. This combined with the swift use of the spear, gave the Ghost of Sparta a huge advantage with a Level Two already. Zeus was clearly bitter of how his own son was neglecting the 'team' concept.

Once again, another item dropped. This time it was a rocket launcher. Smacking Heihachi to get some distance, Kratos grabbed the weapon and fired, just as Dart had a Level One at bay.

More AP was taken in, while the three All-Stars were grouped in a pile. The moment was in his hands, Kratos activated the 'Divine Reckoning' to destroy them with a black tornado. Having to react quickly, Heihachi rolled out of the way.

"Hah! Of course you would squash those weaklings, but I plan on making sure you don't w-" Heihachi then exploded into shapes thanks to Zeus jumping in with a 'Lightning Clap'. It turned out Kratos still had some spare AP for a Level One while Mishima was trash-talking the others.

When all of them returned, Cole looked only a tad disappointed along with Dart. Kuma howled a bit, while Shana gave her partner a pat on the back. "Hey now, that's not fair! The others barely had a chance to fight back! Just because your gods doesn't mean you should go all overpowered!" Zeke shouted, as it started to rain.

"Relax Zeke. Kratos and Zeus were already downgraded a couple months back. Its just that Kratos most likely had more practice than us over these past weeks." Cole reassured his friend. But Heihachi was furious, not so much at Zeus as he was at Kratos.

At that very moment, the Hydra appeared to knock Qwark and his statue over. "Maybe we should worry about who's overpowered later… We got a giant water beast to rid of!" Dart exclaimed, still having enough energy in him to fight.

Since he had fought the Hydra before along with many large-scale monsters, Kratos only latched onto the beast as a form of attacking. "Normally, I would just use a Level Three to end this. But, since I was forced to team up with my own son, Noire had to remove that ability for now." Zeus grumbled.

Heihachi didn't really bother too much at helping them, clearly too angry to care, he began to sit down and eat a bowl of noodles. One of the Hydra heads swiped at the elder fighter, but was giving a harsh punch in self-defense.

* * *

"So this is why Kratos is such a threat to fight! He didn't tell me about such strategies… I thought it was because he had killed gods before and is a bit cheap." Pupuru said while reading the notes.

Grinning, Specter also looked through the listings, amused to see that Spike wasn't doing so well despite his high AP-gain. "I know that your combos are a tad limited like that skeletal knight, so that's why it's perfect to mix everything up with spells and your blade."

At the same time, PaRappa was skating around the halls. "Where did PJ go? If we don't hurry, we'll be late for the battle in Hekesville!" He then came to a stop as he saw Puni standing there outside, shoved down by a large man with a beard.

"Hah! You people need better security than this! With these translated recipes, I can make them so that stupid 'Smile Curry' will go out of business! As long as I just plan to open a new shop where my reputation isn't in shambles thank to you and that stupid Pupuru!" Puni tried to get up, but was pushed back onto the ground by the strange man.

Before he could leave, PaRappa stepped in his way. "Mind telling me what your doing? All barging in and harming one of Pupul's friends?"

He scoffed at PaRappa. "Don't you recognize someone like me? _I'm Goldal,_ _the head chef of Sokosoko Ichiban!_ The largest and most widespread of curry chain-restaurants! This little girl just happened to be one of the people who threatened my business!… So I figured, to win people back, I would take some of those greatest ingredients while they're busy."

"Your explaining a plot to me already? Couldn't you at least… _Hey!_ Get back here!" Having no choice, PaRappa chased after Goldal on his skateboard, making sure that the man wouldn't get away so easily.

Puni simply blinked as PJ Berri walked outside the basilicom. "Uh, was PaRappa looking for me? I knew about the battle, I was just grabbing a snack…" She pointed into the direction he went towards.

"Maybe we should tell Pupuru, I don't want that dog-character getting hurt, nor do I want that greasy man holding onto those great recipes to cheapen them."

* * *

Kratos and the rest had eliminated the Hydra. Letting out a fierce roar, the beast recoiled back into the depths of Metropolis. "I still say that you were playing cheaply!" Heihachi growled, while Kuma began dancing.

All of them looked past the fallen monster, seeing a cheering crowd of aliens. "Was that Kratos that took down that Hydra? Did we just see him fight in person?!"

"Wow! He won't kill us like that Hydra, will he?"

"Is that Cole MacGrath?! Yo, I love the inFamous games!"

"Hey! It's that bear from Tekken!"

"Who's the girl with wings? She's cute!" Shana blushed, as she was in her White-Silver Dragoon form while fighting the Hydra with Dart.

They all just watched the excited creatures. Zeus took his worship as a compliment, waving at the crowds. Cole was utterly confused however. "How do they know about us? I mean, sure, we visit this place sometimes, but…"

"Oh, that would be my doing, good All-Stars!" Qwark got up, done hiding from the Hydra. "You see, I know that Bleu lady or whatever was spreading some bad news, so I made a deal with Noire and Uni! As galactic president, I advertised some games, via slideshow, and distributed them to the citizens! What better way to grab support?"

Most of them were silent. "Uh, thanks Qwark. It actually means a lot… Do you think it's possible to spread that sort of thing in other places besides Ratchet's universe?" Dart asked.

He chuckled. "Already have! Buzz is already helping out in the Dreamscape! Perfect considering the audience he gets."

* * *

Ratchet and Clank had already obtained three kills thanks to an early Level Two along with precise aim. "Y'know, this costume isn't as bad as I remember. It's actually pretty comfy!" The lombax said while the rest respawned.

Toro wasted his Level One so Kuro could help, but both were destroyed by Clank. "I won't lose twice in a week…" Radec grumbled, noting how disappointed Cobar was looking.

Only Morrigan seemed satisfied with the fight so far while in her nurse's outfit. "What a fierce little kitty-cat-creature he is~ And already in some sort of chauffeur outfit!" She approached Ratchet, giving quite the smug look. He was so focused on Radec that the succubi's non-attacking presence startled him.

"How about this, dear feline-alien and his robotic companion~ You beat me in this battle… And you can have whatever it is you desire!" Both he and Clank looked at each other, then back at her in unison. "But if I win… _You will become my servants!_ The ones in Makai get very boring~"

They just raised a brow. "Uh, I don't think so old lady. Nice attempt though."

She recoiled. "_Old?!_ Why, you…! That Laharl brat is older than I am! If you won't agree to the terms, I'll make you! _Soul Fist-_" Toro activated his 'Oni stance' and flung Morrigan across the field.

Just in time as Buzz arrived from a platform, changing the background. "Yes, thank you! Ladies and gentlemen, _this is Buzz!_" Lilith raised her brow at the sight of him, while Kratek appeared for Radec's Level One.

"Morrigan, why does that guy have a puppet-mouth? He's uglier than that Marionette creature in Makai…" Of course, Buzz was highly insulted by the succubus, then fell off his platform. Upon coming back, he let out an inhumane roar.

Being blown up by the W.A.S.P launcher, Ratchet grunted when he respawned. "Hate to stereotype, but are all Helghast this violent? I'd hate to see what kind of fight would happen if they got involved with Chimeras then." Kratek glared at him before letting Radec take over again.

A question suddenly popped up in the stage, which greatly distracted Morrigan. "Let's see if you can answer this then, demon-girls_! Who developed the Gex series?_" Four answers on separate platforms appeared suddenly as well, while Buzz grinned.

* * *

**((This would have been posted sooner, but I'm in Florida right now. The hotel has crap internet. :P**

**Other than my mom bothering me, I'm enjoying everything so far! Great food, nice beach and waters, a pool, cool stores, music, sorts of animals… Wish there was better things on TV though.))**


	14. Panic in Auldnoir!

**Chapter Fourteen**

The answers were either _'Activision', 'Konami', 'Crystal Dynamics',_ or _'EA'_. Almost no one other than Toro knew the answer. "Forget the quiz! Worry about regaining your reputation after that horrible loss against that sorceress!" Cobar growled, which distracted Mael and allowed Ratchet to smack him with a Sturgeon.

Radec went flying into Toro, letting out piles of AP from the hit. "We're hitting the jackpot so far! Kinda proves our teamwork if anything. Ready to go commando a second time?" Ratchet asked his partner.

Clank held onto the scepter, then proceeded to destroy Radec and Morrigan. Toro was far too fast and heading towards the platform of 'Crystal Dynamics'. He followed, but time ran out, allowing Ratchet to get back into the game. "That's pretty much Toro, he knows everything about any game almost! He never gives his answers away until the last second."

Both Morrigan and Radec hurried to the right answer, but were both met with an Omniwrench to the face._ "Shadow Blade!"_ The succubus tried to uppercut her way to Ratchet, then a buzzer went off.

Pies were tossed at her along with Mael. "You are a dozen lifetimes of dense rolled into one!" With that, Ratchet grabbed some extra AP after blowing Toro into the air, then used a Level One on Radec.

With that last super, the match was over. Ratchet was victorious, Radec came second, Toro third, and Morrigan last. "Why you…! This is impossible! I've lost to both some gravity-defying girl and some sort of furry-alien in the same week?!"

"Don't worry Morrigan, you're still new here. It'll take some practice… Please don't lose your cool." Toro mew'd.

"I disagree entirely! Ratchet is cheap!" Kuro hissed

"You're a pathetic excuse for a succubus really. I expected some sort of demon to go a bit harder on Radec, like that woman from yesterday… Instead, he lost to another pathetic character." Ratchet and Clank flinched at Cobar, while Kuro became defensive.

"No way! Morrigan is the best there is!"

"Hold up, first me and Clank are cheap according to one side, the other says we're 'pathetic'? We've had the most games!"

Buzz cleared his throat. "Everyone! Settle down! You'll drive away your audience if you do this!" They all stopped, and then looked into the direction of a crowd.

Endless amounts of cheering was there. "Ratchet! There's no better hero of the galaxy than him!"

"Look! Its Secret Agent Clank!"

"Morrigan?! I didn't expect to see her… But I love her and the nurse's uniform!"

"Lilith!~ She's the cutest!"

"Nuh-uh! Toro is the most adorable!"

"Helghan forever!"

They were absolutely stunned, not expecting this turn of events of having such viewers.

* * *

Nefarious had taken his time into studying the new enemy that was pestering everyone. "I really don't think that spying on someone like her is going to gain us anything… Other than a possible stalker reputation." Lawrence pointed out, while the doctor zoomed in onto Bleu.

"_Eugh!_ It's as bad as Scervo said! All these speeches of freedom from nations, yet not including robots!… Also her french accent is terrible!" Dr. Nefarious felt like gagging almost.

Lawrence watched also, taking note of all the photos that were taken of many characters from games. "No doubt she enjoys stretching the truth on some… On the plus side, she's as much of a drama queen as you are."

"What?"

"Nothing sir."

People began clapping after her speech. Most of them were clearly people who were against what Gamindustri currently was. "I can't stand it! Leanbox is barely trying! There are rarely even any games from that nation!" One person shouted.

"Lowee is just the same crap over and over! I hate Blanc's ego and temper!" Said another.

"Planeptune is so weak! Why are they even still a thing?! And the goddess of that nation had a kid!"

"Where do I begin with Lastation even? Does Noire even care? She's so cocky because of her popularity!"

Both the doctor and his butler looked at each other. "Hopefully our own plan can get rid of this squishy's group and quickly! I don't want to end up putting up with that later!" After the meeting, all the people began to scatter.

Cliora stood there next to Bleu, waiting for everyone to leave. "Tell me this now Bleu, will this _'New Game Plus'_ really bring back Gigadis? And get rid of those who betrayed him?" She nodded, chuckling.

"Ah, have more faith in moi, Cliora!~ Everything will be made better with Gamindustri's hidden relic in my hands… I could become what I've always wanted! No more wars or poor products between nations if ze main four are gone! If I'm ze only goddess… Imagine it! Not like zat Lord of Games who only cared for profit, I will spread love and fame! Just like in shows~"

* * *

Sly was in the Auldnoir area of Hekseville, waiting for his opponents to show up. "Did you find anything Bentley on that Bleu character? Other than her CPU status?" The turtle pushed up his glasses, trying to balance the laptop.

"It says here that Blue Heart isn't a character who goes against others physically, unless for 'good will' in her eyes. That might be why she's most prone to digging up dirt on others, as if we fight back, we'll look like the bad guys. Her choice of weapons are pistols and revolvers. She seems to believe she's doing the right thing by turning everyone against the other nations… Also, Bleu seems to have a liking for operas and drama."

He was a bit puzzled on why that was brought up. "Is that going to help us at some point?… Also, is she really french, or is it all fake?"

Bentley closed the laptop. "It could be if we play our cards right when encountering her at any time. And according to my research, she does fake it to sound classy. Either way, I recommend giving this information to the fellow All-Stars." Murray was on the look-out, spotting Kat and Raven firstly.

Gex followed shortly after along with Alfred. "Where's the little dog-guy?" Murray asked. "Is he late or something?" No one had the answer as to where PaRappa exactly was, since he was usually the first one to show up at anything because of his skateboard.

"We could start without him. I don't see how it's a big deal." Raven muttered.

Flicking up his cane, Sly grinned. "It'd be rude, but if worse comes to worse we can restart if needed. After this though, I need to head off to an appointment."

"Let me guess, the therapy meeting?" Gex questioned.

"You're going too?" Surprised, Sly tilted his hat. "What for? You're one of the most chill and calm people here besides myself."

The fight was about to start, but it seemed that everything halted when Gex looked down. "I usually try to block it out, but when I was a child my father died in an explosion." Those around him besides Alfred were shocked by the reveal.

"I'm… Really sorry about that, I know that feeling." Lowering his eyes, Sly began to hold his head. "When I was a kid also, I was supposed to hold the Thievius Raccoonus, but the Fiendish Five broke in and killed my own father, stealing pages of the book while I was left into the orphanage... That's where I met Bentley and Murray, forming the team we are now, with the book back in safety."

Raven remained silent the entire time, as if she remembered something. "A lot of characters here seem to have family issues in hindsight. Kratos I think has it the worst. PaRappa is one of the few that has it pretty good… While others haven't really spoken about relatives." Kat noted.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Items are off, three-minute battle. Is that correct? If so, then we shall begin." They snapped out of it and prepared themselves.

Electrical sparks bursted right out of Sly's cane as he charged at Kat and Gex. Quickly after placing down a bomb, the gecko ran into it. "Hm… I wonder." Raven began to think aloud. "This would be a much more appropriate tag-team if we could switch out. Especially if someone like myself is equally capable of fighting." She didn't notice at all that someone actually was listening.

"Not a bad idea! Maybe you should pitch that idea to Noire! I'd love to get some action in more often!" Murray piped in, startling Raven and her crow, which cawed at the hippo. Gex proceeded to smack Sly down with his tail, then used it like a spring to bounce off of him.

Tossing an alarm clock, Kat was zapped by it which allowed Sly to dive into her. Due to quick reflexes and stealing AP, he was already at a Level Two. Activating the Jetpack Drop, his opponents were blown to shapes quickly. "Come on now, you both can try a little harder than that."

Upon respawning, Gex proceeded to fling Sly towards the buildings with his tongue. Crashing into some barrels from the impact, some AP came out. Along with that, a police officer with grey-white hair was running by.

"Syd?" Kat murmured. There weren't any sign of Nevi attacking, or any criminals, so this left her highly confused as to what he was rushing towards. Before she could even look to see what it was, Sly rolled into the girl to gain a Level One.

Just as he wanted to use it, Gex cancelled it out with a karate chop. In annoyance, Kat delivered a kick to the two, also allowing her to have a Level One ready...

But they were interrupted, as Syd came back running the other direction, with a giant army of dog-faced slime-monsters chasing after him. "What the-?! _Oh no!_" Bentley was first to be swept away by the mess. Murray soon followed in a failed attempt to save his friend.

While Alfred was next to become a victim, Gex chuckled. "Welcome back to _'Slime Time Live'!_… Ah, how I remember when that was a thing. Now everything today is just sponges and other assorted poor programs for that channel… It's not even nostalgia-goggles, as far as I'm aware."

_"Ugh! Gross!"_ Raven growled, as her crow's powers were being overtaken by the cute-looking monsters. "They're all over me! Ew! Is one of them licking me?!" Half-war through the fight, and Sly was the only one who had scored so far. Everyone had filled their AP enough to a Level One, but Gex's was cancelled by swift movements.

Jumping up high, one slime monster was making its target the center of the stage. Sly moved away as quick as he could while Gex and Kat were distracted.

When it crash landed onto them and hopped away, the two were immobilized by goop while the partners were freed. It seemed as if the strange monsters had wanted to chase Syd again. "It turns out those creatures that just swarmed us are called _'Dogoo'_. They come from Neptune's series specifically." Bentley explained, while clearing his laptop of blue slime.

Using his Level One, Murray ran over Gex and Kat. "Glad I could help Sly!" He shouted before going back. At this point, the fight was practically given to Sly, as less than a minute was left already.

Kat didn't call in Raven, thinking that she could squeeze in a _'Gravity Typhoon'_ for victory. Gex on the other hand, kept wanting to use his Level One, but Sly was a little too slick for him to keep up with.

It went over even faster when they were forced to avoid anymore falling Dogoo. When time was up, Sly was the victor...

"Shoot! I'm sorry Raven… I should have relied on you more this time, but I didn't want to-"

"Don't worry about it too much. I needed time to get this gunk off of me… _Eugh!_ Stop that!" She grunted, kicking away the Dogoo that was attempting to lick her leg.

"_Whoa!_ Cut it out! It tickles!" Murray began laughing, as the Dogoo had toppled onto him and began slurping him like an excited puppy. One of them attached to Sly's back, as some other two were rubbing up against Gex.

"I probably should have said this earlier, but Dogoo are very social creatures. It says here that if they aren't hostile, they just love being playful with others and don't intend to hurt anyone." Bentley then closed his laptop, looking over to see that Syd was tackled down by the Dogoo group.

"Have to admit, they're kind of cute." Sly grinned, as the one slid off his back, he began to pet it.

* * *

**((_ADVERTISING TIME!_ I don't have much to say about this chapter anyway other than how silly Dogoo can be!… And how Gex is pretty much knocking on a certain channel's state. They used to be so good…**

**One of my good friends, GoldenLombaxGirl, who has helped out with "Gamindustri Clash"****, has made an Ace Attorney forum on and is working on a fan-fic series known as "Melinda Reid: Ace Attorney".**

**If your a fan of the AA series by chance or curious of what it is please go ask her about it! She is allowing OCs that fit into cases I believe~ I've read her story so far since I like, but never have played Phoenix Wright games. So far, I find it fitting very well with the lore!))**


	15. Intergalactic Menace

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was almost ridiculous to PaRappa. He had chased Goldal all the way around parts unfamiliar to either of them. "Where even is this? Is this guy just going to run off to the ends of the world?! And how am I not catching up to him?"

The surroundings were disturbing as well now that PaRappa noticed it. There were insect-like beings, corpses, strange dolls. All of that made him want to puke, but he just had to hold up his courage and catch up to Goldal.

Reaching to a dead end of a strange pink wall, Goldal gritted his teeth. "I'm only trying to bring my business back, which that Pupuru nearly killed when I stole a strange ingredient from her! It poisoned me to be bedridden for a while, so I lost to my rival those few months! This is to bring back my reputation!"

PaRappa raised a brow. "Isn't that your own fault then? You stole from others the first time, why do it again if it could backfire on you? That's not Pupuru's fault…" Then a crazy thought just hit him. "Wait, are you her main antagonist? We all thought it was Gigadis because of… Stuff that went on." Goldal didn't seem to understand where he was getting at.

"No, he's not her_ 'final boss'_ you kids call it, neither was Gigadis." A voice boomed. "Would you believe if I said she fought the Curry God himself? That was her final test… Yet I hear about him being on the fence of good and evil." A figure began to fly down, having blades for wings.

His skin was blue and he wore a purple suit. "Before you ask, _my name is Jedah Dohma. _I am a noble of Makai… You two have stumbled into my spirit chamber of Majigen. I already know you are Goldal of Soko-Ichiban and PaRappa the Rapper. Do not question my superior knowledge of the universes." Instantly, PaRappa shut up about asking anything.

Calmly, Jedah approached them. "I must ask you to please leave this area. You see, I try my hardest to make a plan that will save Makai and change the rest of the world. Most disagree with me… Unless, you do agree with me, and want to be part of that embryo?" He then stared at PaRappa, as if examining him. "You… Are not dark, but your voice-"

"Uh, let's not talk about Dred Foxx's recent actions. I don't approve of them either, and I would love to get a new voice like Blasto did!" Laughing nervously, PaRappa looked at Goldal. "I'll gladly leave, as soon as he returns that book that he stole from a good friend of mine!" Sneering, he clenched onto the book…

Then raised his arm to throw it. "Fine! Take the stupid recipes! I already tore out a few pages anyway!"

"Oh no…" Jedah murmured as the book was tossed directly at the wall.

A loud rumbling started as Goldal attempted to walk away. The wall began cracking and pulsing, a pair of bright blue eyes were inside. It bursted open. Inside of it were multiple souls that went flying around. "I neglected to mention how fragile the embryo still was… I always have setbacks to my plan, but I keep trying." Groaning, Jedah walked over to it calmly, ripping open his suit.

Inside was a bloody-looking portal. He stuffed most of the souls inside, but the one with blue eyes began speaking. "You… Foolish demon! Thinking you could contain me forever!" It hissed, flames began taking form. "I am borderline to a god! Now… I shall make everything mine! Including this place!"

Jedah just stared at the fiery being, who seemed confused as to why he was only standing there. "The most you are, is just no different than the dark ones now,_ Pyron._ Try to take over the demon world as you might, but your powers have been sapped away. I knew something like that would happen, which is why I did it. Attacking me will only ensure that you remain deceased once again." Completely shocked, Pyron turned away from him.

"S-sapped away? You took away my abilities to become large? Consume planets? Even… _No!_ Y-you lie!… I will find the solution!" With that, he teleported out of Makai. PaRappa and Goldal were stunned, while Jedah remained his cool.

"What was that about just now?" PaRappa wondered.

"That was Pyron. An alien from the planet Hellstorm. He has collected and eaten planets for millions of years... At one point, he was defeated by multiple Darkstalkers. In humiliation, Pyron went into hiding, which is where I returned. You see, I needed dark souls, and his immense power fit the bill... Honestly, despite what he makes out to be, he's a bit pathetic."

Afterwards, Jedah reached out his hands to PaRappa and Goldal. "Do not worry about him, he won't get anywhere. Shall I return you to the surface for now?… Speaking of, how did you two stumble into this realm? It can't be accessed by normal means"

* * *

Prinny ran in, looking anxious. "Did I make it?… I made it!_ Whew!_" He then cleared his throat as everything went live. "Welcome everyone! To your _'Chapter Fifteen'_ edition of the PlayStation Channel! Now, we're going to have a shift in focus today and have a little interview with the one and only… _Pupuru!_"

She carefully stepped in along with Kuu, Puni, and Etanya. "Oh, and her friends. Almost forgot. Anyway! I got quite the amount of questions from some Lastation residents regarding your game... First off, _where did your quest begin?_" Prinny asked.

"I was meant to graduate my school by going into a large tower and return a magic orb… That's where I met Kuu, who ended up eating it! When I came back, the teacher didn't believe me at all, so I was suspended... Afterwards, I ran into Puni and Etanya, where our quest to find the Legendary Magic Curry all started!" Pupuru chirped.

Nodding, Prinny flipped a card to look at the next question. "Can Puni tell us about herself?"

"Well… I guess I'm what one would call a shrine maiden, maybe… I was a descendent of a priestess. I can detect people's aura, from the power of my faith… I think." It was clear that Puni was spacing out, so Prinny moved on.

"Etanya, what are your origins exactly?"

"My title as a fortune-teller is merely for business reasons… Or the few times when I do see something. I may look young, but I've been alive for centuries due to a spell I placed on myself, in an attempt to remove my curse." Eternia said bluntly.

_"C-curse?"_ Prinny trembled.

"Yes. Curse for making and eating the Legendary Magic Curry. I was cursed to no longer be able to taste good foods… Since then, I've held a grudge against the god, and Kuu here. What kind of god curses you for eating a dish that they created? Ridiculous…"

"Why Kuu exactly?" Prinny questioned.

"He ate both of my tickets to gaining my sense of taste again…"

"Man, that sucks dood!" Kuu began growling at the Prinny. "Though I must ask… What was this all about Gigadis?" All three of them became silent for a few seconds.

Pupuru figured that she might as well get it out of the way now. "Kuu was originally his father's pet. Both Gigadis and his father, were fans of demolition derby in the underworld I think… Since Kuu had eaten his dad, the underworld was out of balance for power, and James Ash was voted to become the next ruler.

"So, Gigadis I think intended to find a bride that would ensure a good future for the underworld and become the ruler instead. He also hoped to return Kuu and his father, but met me, deciding I was to become his by really silly means… I guess when I told him that I was meant to be with someone else, he snapped, thinking that his reign would become impossible..."

Once again silence filled the air. "That's what Minion told me after the Console Wars at least." Pupuru then shrugged. "Things in the underworld are complicated, I guess that's why Calypso confused Gigadis and his father." Kuu proceeded to eat some of the cards Prinny had put down while she was talking.

Upon noticing, Prinny jumped. "Wha?! The questions! Aw no! Not cool dood!… Aw well, I guess that settles this broadcast! For your 'Chapter Fifteen' news, this has been Prinny! Signing off!"

* * *

Pyron turned away from the window, as he was watching the TV in there. "What has been going on since I was… Practically dead at best, who are these people?" His feet shifted, taking note of the fact nothing was melting underneath his being.

Emmett Graves, Neptune, Crash, and Abe were battling in the town of 'White Sands'. They had jumped off of racing vehicles to get there while still duking it out with the help of partners. "The best way to get answers… I still have enough power for this at least!"

A Level One was activated, allowing Coco to jump in and cause a shockwave. Abe exploded from the impact, then Emmett called a turret in. "Drop it Cutter!" It began firing at Neptune, who slashed at the mech to rid of it quickly.

"Do your best Graves, I'll do all I can." Cutter murmured, wiping his forehead. "It shouldn't be this hot out today, nor should it feel like a sun is getting so damn close…" He then looked over to the source of the heatwave.

A fireball was heading straight into his direction. Both Munch and Cutter were hit by it, scorched badly. "What the?… _Cutter! Shoot!_" Emmett paused the battle entirely to rush by his friend's side. Abe did the same in complete panic. "You okay there?"

Cutter got up slowly, suffering only from a few burns. His attire took cover for most of it. Munch however, was not as lucky. Alongside Abe, Nepgear tried her best to use healing magic on the gabbit. Looking at where the fireball originated, Emmett squinted. "Who the hell are you and why did you attack them?!" Pyron gave out a laugh.

"Lowly creatures… I had no choice but to interrupt your fight! Now, if you know well, you'll do as I say until I feel like burning you!" Almost everyone took a defensive stance, especially Crash. "If you do not take me seriously, then how about I show you?" Lifting a hand, Pyron moved it towards Munch, which made Abe and Nepgear freak out even more.

Plutia just gave a long glare at him. "_Grr…_ I don't like this guy… Can I transfor-"

"_No!_ No Plutie! You don't wanna freak out more people! Plus, remember what Pupul said!" Neptune shouted. "Actually, you look kinda familiar… Wait! It's at the tip of my tongue! I think you were a final boss character in a fighting game, right? What was your name…?"

He felt rather insulted that he was not recognized by her. "What? You don't know who I am?! What about the rest of you?!" They all just stood silent, shaking their heads. "N-none of you remember Pyron?! I was the final boss of Night Warriors!" Their reactions changed from threatened to partly stunned at his 180º.

"Um, that might be because Jedah has a lot more backstory. And he appeared in some spin-off or crossover games a few times. Plus Darkstalkers 3 is the one everyone remembers, isn't it?" Nepgear pointed out.

In response, Pyron recoiled further. "Th-that's not fair! I was in more Darkstalkers games as a whole!" He took note on how everyone's opinion on him was changing, then cleared his throat. "I mean… I should be the one that all should bow down to, or I will make this entire world part of my collection!… First thing, what year is it?"

They were still baffled by his swings in personality. "2014." Coco answered. "So what are you exactly? You look like you came out of some volcano, but your odd shape seems to suggest alien." Narrowing his eyes at the bandicoot, Pyron gave a grin.

"An intergalactic menace- No, _overlord._ I consume and collect planets!… As generic as this sounds, I demand you take me to your leader and explain what exactly is going on! I don't want to feel left out…" Without question, they led him to a ship. Nepgear had finished healing Munch and Cutter to full health as well.

Quietly, Plutia began to giggle. "He seemed like a big scary meanie at first… But looking closer, he's just a cute crybaby trying to look superior, isn't he?"

* * *

**((We needed another psuedo-villain-turning-good… Since Jedah is so calm, worried about Makai, and such… I don't think it's in him to work with the others. He's already more like an anti-villain, which is why he let PaRappa be.**

**Also I generally like Pyron more for my own reasons, he's my favorite Darkstalker practically. I wanted to find a way to bring him in, and since Capcom has done that in some 'what if' scenarios and a crossover game… I figured, 'why not'? Especially since because of the hilariously awful cartoon, I love when he gets picked on! We needed a new butt-monkey/punching-bag anyway... Besides Nepgear. :P**

**But what exactly are these grouped up villains going to lead up to?…**

**In case people aren't aware still, look up the "PaRappa the Scammer" blogspot if you're wondering about the joke involving PaRappa's VA.))**


	16. Raiden Strikes Again

**Chapter Sixteen**

Such was difficult to explain to P-Man. He just stood there, absorbing everything Snake had told him. "I… Did all of that? That's horrible!" Staring at his own body, the crystals on his arms were radiating a blue aura, much like the AP.

"Raiden said he forgave you though, as did some of the other All-Stars. They wanted you to have a good heart and stay with them… I guess it was Noire who was afraid of you turning dangerous again." Snake tried to reach for P-Man, but was met with a slap to his hand.

The crystals on his arms ended up cutting Snake, who grunted in pain. "D-don't come closer! I might hurt you by accident! J-just like now… I'm sorry, but I cannot risk anything happening to you or anyone in Gamindustri!"

He stepped backwards, ready to head back into the 'Fighting Polygon' pocket-dimension. "P-Man, you aren't able to hurt anyone. Your power was stripped in case you went rampant according to Cortex. The only abilities you have are those regarding creating with-" In response, Snake was blocked off by a crystal barrier.

In shock, Snake attempted to break it with his hands. "N-no! _Leave it alone!_ I need to time to think about this more!… I'm truly sorry Snake, there is a chance we may not meet again after this!"

"What are you talking about even? Are you going to just stay in there forever? I'll just break the thing down eventually!" Taking out a rocket launcher, Snake tried blowing it up, but to no avail.

"No… I cannot have them harmed either. My only option is to run, away to the edges of the universe." He started to leave, but then turned around one last time. "Please don't follow me when I am gone, I'll leave a note for Lady Blanc and her sisters…"

"You think I'm not going to stay up and ask for help? Did you forget what kind of mercenary I am? P-Man, Blanc and the rest including myself all care about you!" There weren't anymore words from P-Man.

Snake clenched his fist. "I'm seriously going to have to ask for some assistance on this one…"

* * *

Laharl was pissed. For quite a good reason this time around. He was promised a battle with strong foes again… But what stood before him were Sir Daniel, Jak, and Pupuru. "Honestly, I'm fine with fighting anyone besides that freaking succubus." Etna grumbled to herself.

"I studied almost the entire morning just so I could be ready for this battle! So best if you're on your toes~" Pupul claimed in excitement. They were in San Francisco, where a battle was occurring. The Chimera Soldiers were vicious. Not like the feral one that some of the All-Stars incidentally befriended, which while deadly, did have a surprising amount of social qualities and could be tamed.

For this reason along with the infections they could spread, every All-Star knew it was wise to not get near them. "This is so lame! Even for a stock limit match, I'm just gonna sweep all of you fools!" Laharl bragged, stamping down his foot. "But, since you were already daring enough to challenge me, the great Laharl, I'll play around for amusement!"

"Don't make us laugh punk! Let's whip 'im Jak!" Daxter yelled.

"No one should get so swell-headed, demon lords like him are always pathetic. Trash at worst." Etanya stated with a cruel grin.

"He's a demon lord?" Canny Tim seemed to be remaining quiet until now. "I thought he was just a kid with a wild imagination… Already looks and sounds like it."

"Wha?! You rude inferiors!" His antennae-like hair shot up, eyes flashing to a deep yellow in anger. "I may be young-looking and very handsome, but I am quite the powerful half-demon man! I was going to go easy on you all, now I'm left without an option!"

Taking their places, the battle began. Nearly everyone went into Jak's direction first, as if targeting him. He spun around to knock them back, but was then slashed at by Laharl's sword.

No one besides Big Daddy, Dart, and Scorpion had fought Laharl prior to this. So pretty much none of the All-Stars present knew of what he was truly capable of. What Pupuru could note however, was that the demon prince was most likely a hard-hitter similar to Zeus.

After shooting at Pupuru with a rifle, Jak was slammed by Sir Daniel's war-hammer. Laharl's averted his focus to the sorceress, trying to grab AP as quickly as possible. In an attempt to grab their attention, he taunted with an evil laugh…

Only then did he notice that AP fell out of his body. "Wha?! I just wanted to taunt you! How did that hap-" Jak and Daxter ran into him, sending him towards the truck. A leech items appeared shortly after, allowing the duo to steal more power from Daniel.

"That thing with the taunt happened because you got cocky… Well, actually, it was something Noire put in. If someone holds a taunt function, it leaks AP. Only useful for real team-battles." Pupuru said, launching a fireball at Jak.

Dodging it, he used a Level One on Laharl and Daniel. "Ooh! That's the stuff!" Daxter cheered. Laharl was ready to use his own to call Etna in, but Pupul cancelled him out with an ice spell.

Before long the battle got messy between Jak firing his guns, Pupuru's magic, Laharl's bow, and Sir Daniel mixing up everything. The last part allowed a good amount of AP gain on Fortesque's part.

Although he was aiming for Jak and constantly stunning him, Laharl ended up getting paralyzed in midair by the bow as well. Activating the _'Lightning Arrow'_, Canny Tim fired another arrow to make the half-demon explode once more.

Upon respawning, Laharl grew even more angry with his eyes turning red. "I'm already at one stock left?! Damn it! _Damn it all!_" In rage, he swung an axe at the opponents, then stabbed Daniel with a spear.

Everyone had a super at bay to be read, but Laharl managed to get a Level Two out of his fury. Pupuru went first, as Kuu rammed straight into Sir Daniel, who now also had one stock remaining. Jak grabbed onto a rocket launcher, firing it at the demon prince so he would lose bits of AP.

It was enough so Jak could bring Keira in for a Level Two. As he ran over though, Daniel called in Tim a second time, killing off both him and Pupul. "This… Is intense. They're gaining energy really fast." Eternia noted.

Returning and taking position, the green-haired girl stepped forwards for the Level Two. "Pick on them will ya? Try some of this then!" The dark eco was swiftly transformed into rainbow-like ones, then shot forwards.

Both Laharl and Sir Daniel were finished with no more chances. Pupuru remained along with Jak. "Nice aim! Too bad you only gave me an advantage… That Laharl character is a hard-hitter, and Fortesque is a force one should be more cautious with~" It was a bit unusual to hear this from Pupul, but he brushed it off as just confidence.

Finding a Freeze Missile, it was tossed at her, immobilizing Pupul. Jak shot out a UFO and fired his rifle to gain a Level One at a good time... That's when the doctor arrived.

An evil laugh erupted. "It's the end! You morons! Look what I have!" Dr. Nefarious flew around, holding some microchips. He seemed to be ignored though. "_Hey!_ Are you listening you stupid squishies?!… Fine! Take this then!" Using the Hypersonic Brainwave Srambler, bubbles trapped the two combatants along with some Chimera Soldiers.

Once Jak broke free, he used the_ 'Precursor Legacy'_ on Pupul to make her explode. Nefarious was tempted to just scream at them for being ignored, until something leapt up towards him, knocking the doctor to the ground.

This distracted only those who had lost and the partners, rather than those still fighting. "Is that… **_Raiden?!_**" Daniel murmured, stumbling over to see the cyborg. Taking the chips out of Nefarious' hand, it was indeed Raiden that stood.

"Daniel… Nice to see you agai- _Oomph!_" Without thinking at all, Sir Daniel lifted him up in a hug.

"_Raiden!_ It's so great to see you again!~ I told some of the new ones about you! Tim, this is Raiden!" Dan muffled, clearly excited.

"Er… Nice to meet you?" Raiden grunted, before being put down.

"Pleasure is all mine! Quite the unusual sets of armor you have on." Canny Tim gave a smile, while the rest besides Laharl approached as well.

"Lightning aura… Some troubles from the past." Puni then blinked a few times. "Hello Raiden, I'm Puni. Pupuru told me and Etanya about you also."

"Hello?! Are you forgetting someone?!" Nefarious snarled. "Oh, let me guess, they talked about the original All-Stars and not villains like me, didn't they? There's a good reason for me to destroy you all right now!"

Finally, the battle ended. Jak and Daxter high-five'd each other in victory. Pupuru was disappointed, but even more-so when she checked the scoreboards. "Wha?! Oh… I was so focused on getting a Level Two or Three that I only got one kill…" She then looked over, hearing a slow clap.

Specter stood there, amused and silent. "You tried your best, but that is one of the key-things you must learn more about. Some supers may be worth your time more than others…"

"Wait, when did you get here, monkey-boy? And why are you here even?" Nefarious asked while being held down by Raiden still. Kuu seemed to be examining the both of them.

"Hmph, I came to see if my advice on battle strategies helped Pupul. What about you, dome-head? You could have easily gone with whatever plan you wished, but instead made yourself open so Raiden could attack you…" He then gave a smirk. "Don't tell me that _you missed Raiden as well, and wanted him to reunite with the rest of the All-Stars~_"

"_G-gah!_ Where did that ridiculous conclusion come from?! I didn't miss any of you…_ Morons!_" Etanya partly snickered at Nefarious' attempt at denying anything. Pupuru ran right up to Raiden and hugged him as well.

Daxter playfully punched Raiden on the leg while Jak patted him on the back. "It's nice to see you all again, but I need to be on my way and take these chips to a safe… Where'd they go?" The cyborg now realized his hands were empty, Dr. Nefarious didn't take them back either...

Kuu stood there not too far. A look of satisfaction on his face. "… Pupul… _Did Kuu just…_ **_Eat those microchips?!_**" Raiden exclaimed, greatly worried.

She looked over to the small creature, who was chewing on something then swallowed. **_"Kuu-chan! No! What are you doing?!"_**

"Why would you eat that?! And what do you mean 'where's the dip'?!" She let out a sigh. "It takes a lot for Kuu to spit something back up… Was it really important? I'm really sorry!" Raiden just pet Pupul on the head.

There wasn't any other way Raiden could put it. It would scare the rest of the All-Stars, but he had no choice but for him and Nefarious to tell the truth. "Cortex is going to be even more pissed I think… I'll tell you what happened, follow me. Promise not to freak out though." Only Laharl was hesitant, but proceeded with the others in following.

* * *

**((Short chapter, I'm sorry for that. But I have school/MIR starting tomorrow, so I want to go to bed earlier… Despite how awful my back feels.**

**Everyone loves Raiden here in this story! Though, despite seeing him a few times in "GC", it's reasonable for them to miss him after a few months… Meanwhile, I easily miss people after two weeks. ;^;**

**Yes, Nefarious might have intentionally lead Raiden back to the All-Stars… Or he was feeling egotistical. Or both. He's acted that way before in my dumb stories. :T**

**I really need to stop staying up late so I can work on this sort of stuff… Among other things.))**


	17. Flashing Back

**Chapter Seventeen**

All of them were stunned, excluding Laharl and some of the partners who had no idea about the Polygon Man. "How… Is that even possible to do?" Jak asked. "And you're saying this incarnation doesn't remember a thing about us?"

Raiden lowered his head. "He seemed to recall my name, but not who I was. Snake is already breaking everything down for him." He then looked over to Neo Cortex, who had been tied up for a while now. "This one was responsible for it, but I can't say that this outcome is entirely terrible… Part of me hopes we can start something new with the Polygon Man." That idea made most of them unsure.

Suddenly, his codec began ringing. "Hold on for a moment… Snake? What is it?"

"I got some bad news, P-Man shut himself away from me and everyone else. He's afraid of hurting anyone and plans on leaving tomorrow. How did it go for you?" There was the sound of other characters, presumably help Snake destroy the barrier.

"Found Nefarious, along with some old friends… One which ate the chips he stole." Snake wanted to question how, but didn't bother. "Do you need me to return to Lowee? It sounds like you're all having trouble."

Though he was considering Raiden's help, there was something that made Snake want to say otherwise. "No, I think we got it. Besides…" A smirk formed, able to hear some of the All-Stars still struggling with Kuu on the other end. "Your friends… I think they missed you. Best if you help them out for now, spend some time."

After that, the call ended. Raiden was a bit surprised at Snake's response, but turned around to his old friends...

He remembered his encounter with most of the All-Stars. Fighting off Kratos, Radec, Heihachi, Nariko, Fat Princess… Then Cole MacGrath, the rival.

Upon first meeting, Raiden believed Cole was hunting him down. Being defeated by the conduit was humiliating at first, until he learned his true nature of wanting to help people.

* * *

It was all in the past, but Raiden remembered it well. He had lost the battle against Cole, who stood there. "Are you alright at least?" There was some silence, then a sigh of disappointment. "You put up a pretty good fight… But I can see now that no one here is going to help me save the city. Guess I'm back at the first page..."

Raiden was now confused. "Save the city?"

"Oh, you heard me?" Cole turned back around to him. "Yeah, I came all this way because everything is falling apart. I heard there were more like myself in a gathering, so… I figured that maybe I could bring them back, because I can't hold everything myself anymore."

While on one hand he still had trouble believing or trusting him, the other had Raiden feel guilty for jumping to conclusions. Then there was something odd about Cole, as if they had met not too long ago, but in a different battle. "Didn't I run into you earlier?"

He paused. "First time I've ever seen you. Sorry." Cole answered. It didn't add up to Raiden though, as there was clearly a man just like him but with a red aura.

"Do you have a twin brother then or something? Because I could have sworn I saw someone just like you, except all dark and obsessed with the color red probably. Even fought similarly."

Both of them were entirely puzzled by what was going on. "No, but… I think it's pretty obvious that something weird is going on." Unfolding his arms, Cole was ready to move on. "I know you're doing this alone, yet I have to ask… Do you wanna join me? I could really use any help possible." Having limited options, Raiden agreed.

For that remainder of what seemed like almost an hour to Raiden, they were wandering around the crystalized fort-like planet. Cole only stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing one that was fallen.

Rushing over to them, it ended up being a young woman. Next to her was a black cat, that instantly hissed at the two. Trying to shoo away the feline, Cole checked her pulse. "Please still be alive…" There was a slow pump, but he didn't hesitate at all with healing the girl with strange powers.

Before Raiden could even ask what he was doing, there was a sound of groaning. "Ow… My head! Where did that guy…?_ You again?!_" Now he could recognize the girl and her cat. They had fought earlier.

Cole didn't know what she was talking about at all, much less her strange language if had it not been translated. "You two met already? Let me guess, the same way I saw Nathan Drake a second time?… Look, don't put it against… Uh, I never got your name."

"… Which one?" Raiden answered. "I suppose you can refer to me as '_Raiden'_… What was your name, miss?"

She wasn't sure what to make of Raiden, but could at least trust Cole a little bit. "I'm Kat! That's what they choose to call me. And this is Dusty~" The cat mew'd, now appreciating the conduit's help. "I was after this man… He looked like a nevi! Glowing eyes in a monstrous way. We fought, but… I lost."

"Perhaps we've found another 'conduit'… I'm Cole, Cole MacGrath. Speaking of, you wouldn't happen to be one, would you?" Part of Raiden wanted to just smack Cole upside the head if he was going to end up asking that question to everyone.

Kat shook her head. "Never heard of that. Dusty and I have powers but the term used for myself is 'shifter', as we use gravity powers." She then felt embarrassed, giving a sheepish look. "I almost forgot! I guess I should be thanking you for restoring my energy. That man I met dropped some sort of giant pod-like thing on me, left my head pounding…"

"We'll find him then. Along with my 'twin' Raiden brought up-_ Ow!_" Suddenly, Cole was knocked over by the all-too-familiar skeletal warrior, who was dashing his way to the source of the gathering.

Sir Daniel staggered. "You guys?" He mumbled. "Sorry about that, I'm in a hurry, and I don't want to be fighting that scoundrel a second time." Before he could excuse himself, Raiden grabbed him by the arm.

**_"No. Not until you help us also."_**

After wandering… They all got accustomed to each other, Kat and Sir Daniel were especially friendly despite their suspicions at first. Emmett was found, who explained his past along with why he attacked... Evil Cole however, was already defeated by Fat Princess. Radec eventually caught up as well in fury.

Every other All-Star bumped their way over by strange circumstances… Then met, the Polygon Man.

* * *

Now guilt was catching up, because of how well everyone was getting along, it seemed like he abandoned them. It wasn't even the All-Stars fault that Raiden decided to leave, it was Noire's with her selfish nature.

She tended to neglect others sometimes, not just Polygon Man. Uni has an inferior complex because of Noire's attitude. And Blanc was the only one who stood up for Raiden back when he was introduced in 2001, as Vert was too busy forcing silly costumes on him.

He was then snapped out of it. Daniel was trying to grab his attention for a while it seemed. "Uh, are you alive?" The knight asked. Slowly, Raiden nodded.

"Better be! Jak got a call just a few minutes ago, some are asking Noire to make a new type of battle system. So we kinda need to hurry it up right now!" Daxter said, jumping over to Raiden.

Etna averted her gaze to Nefarious and Cortex. "What about these two? Are we just going to take them with us like when that monkey was brought in?"

"I'm right here…" Specter gritted his teeth, then gave a smug expression. "Anyway, I don't know about the yellow blockhead, but considering the robotic's actions, I'm sure he wants to reunite and spend time with you All-Stars like your old friend there... " That made Nefarious jump up and become defensive.

None of it mattered to Raiden. The options were limited…

* * *

Just about all of them returned to the basilicom. A lot of support was gained from some of the fights... Despite knowing well that he was outnumbered though, Pyron attempted to make everyone his underling. It especially didn't go well with Kratos, Zeus, Laharl, Radec, Cobar, Kratek, and Heihachi… The rest didn't take him seriously.

"Does he really think that this sort of thing will work?" Toro mew'd to Kuro, who shrugged. "I know Neptune said his powers are less than before, but I don't think he needs to rely on someone else for protection… Or something. Hopefully Morrigan comes back to see him."

Out of frustration, Pyron began melting a nearby wall. "Why does every one of these lowly creatures fight back or claim superiority over me?! I cannot activate my army, as it was eliminated!… This is too humiliating! My_ 'badass final boss'_ status will fade!" Hearing the alien complain, Zarok began chuckling.

Looking directly at the one mocking him, he approached the wizard. "Are you laughing? There is nothing remotely humorous about my fall as a borderline-god!"

"Apologies. But be glad you aren't like that little girl with the red hood, who's currently imprisoned for her activity-"

"If you really are, then… _You shall become my minion until I am through with using you!_"

Zarok then finished polishing his trident, raising a brow at the alien. "_Me?_ Fall before some sort of overly-buff creature who is always naked?… Hm… _Maybe…_" He then paused, thinking about how that was just worded. "Er, I didn't make that sound right. What I meant was, maybe if I was some sort of low-class mage. Or didn't already get over working with Gigadis along with a few others." The latter was already went through, as the wizard was certainly not weak.

By this time, Morrigan returned from her walkabout, shocked to see such a familiar face. Pyron turned around quickly, looking infuriated. "_You!_ That damn succubus… You and the rest of those dark ones were the cause of my fall, allowing Jedah to take my soul!" Lilith peeked from behind, seeming puzzled.

"Pyron?… I barely took part in weakening you. Rikuo wanted revenge, while Demitri was the one who took away most of your power." Slowly, she smiled. "But to see you alive, and not engulfing an area in flames oddly satisfies me."

She never wanted to say it out loud, especially near Lilith, but Morrigan would rather have Pyron alive and Jedah dead. The alien was somewhat amusing to her. While the latter demon noble killed Belial Aensland. "I remember the merman's hatred for my genocide over his people… But what of the other, exactly?" There was a bit of silence between the two dark ones, as if trying to recall events.

Morrigan closed her eyes. "It's hard to explain the events, but I believe Rikuo knocked you down the first time. Demitri only arrived secondly to consume you when we all went against you and your Phobos army… Don't worry, I myself will let you live, for now." His hands were ablaze, clearly annoyed by how she was treating him.

"You act as if I'm below you! Why I-"

"How about this, Pyron dear…" He stopped, allowing Morrigan to speak. "You can help me and my little friends… As we're trying to stop someone else from messing with the universe. In turn… I can find a way to restore most of your powers." There was clearly some forms of trickery up her sleeve…

But he couldn't let it go. "Fine! As long as everyone remembers, I'm in charge!"

"Sorry to say, Noire is the one in charge. Then Uni… Then Zeus." Zarok corrected. "I'd be willing to help you as well though. Something about this Bleu character and her little search… I want to see her in person."

* * *

The suggestion was an interesting one. Noire couldn't leave it be so she gathered everyone quickly. "Alright. I know some of you suggested that they could jump in and possibly help. I know some of the partners are… Not fully capable of fighting entirely, but I've arranged it so some of them can!"

"Here's the list of partners that can literally tag-team now!" Uni chirped.

• Zeus

• Mr. Grimm

• Tendon Cobar

• Vyktor Kratek

• Bentley

• Murray

• Sackgirl

• Big Daddy 'Rosie'

• Kuma

• Jimmy

• Kuro

• Raven

• Sydney Cutter

• Sgt. John Carver

• Nepgear / Purple Sister

• Shana

• Sub-Zero

• Coco Bandicoot

• Cynder

• Lilith Aensland

• Fargus

• Etna

"Hey… How come I'm not up there? I can fight real good!" Plutia mumbled. Some of the All-Stars then trembled at her tone of voice. "I have some spells… Dolly-smacks, and elemental moves!"

PaRappa then stuttered. "I th-think no one w-wants to risk your HDD mode…"

* * *

**((It is a headcanon of mine that Rikuo defeated Pyron the first time, while Demitri just took in his power the second coming. Because I root for the merman, he has a good reason to fight Pyron.**

**I should probably say a few things… One being, and I can't remembered if I said this besides in a PM, this is going to be my last All-Stars story for a while. I'm kind of losing my sparks of inspiration when it's coming to game fan-fics. I kind of want to move onto a crossover of two cartoons I like…**

**Also, my back has gotten worse lately. I had an MRI scan yesterday, wondering what the results will be… It's getting pretty painful, and it's kind of spreading by now…))**


	18. Therapy Session

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sly, Ratchet, Jak, Gex, Radec, Nariko, Laharl, Morrigan, Sweet Tooth, Kratos, Heihachi, Nathan Drake, and even Zeus were all sitting in a room. Before them was a young woman, no doubt in her late teen's, messy dark blonde hair, and a crooked posture.

"Right, you all know why your here. All of you have had parent issues at one point or another. I'm doing sibling or relationship issues another day, so uh… My name is Rachel, and I'm going to be your therapist for now." She put on a pair of pink glasses, then took out a notepad. "So… Who would like to go first?"

Most of them were pretty silent. Kratos didn't hesitate at all to raise his hand. "As most know, I am one of Zeus's many sons… I was betrayed by the gods, Zeus being one of them. He destroyed Sparta and tried to kill me out of his petty fears!" Zeus glared at him, then stood up.

"Had it been not for me, Ares would still be alive and you would be nothing! I was worried for Olympus being taken over!"

"Calm down, even if that's… Not in either of your natures considering your series. But here's the thing in Greek Mythology, or stories in general: Someone fears something, tries to prevent it, only to have it be true from irony. Isn't this similar to what your own father, Cronos did?" Both of them settled down at her words a bit more, partly understand what she meant.

Zeus crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "_Cronos…_ The leader of the titans. He and his own father were indeed the start of the vicious cycle of revenge. Swallowed all of his own children, except for me. A great war between titans and gods were started, it ended with me banishing him and allowing me to free the others." Rachel finished writing down, then looked over to Sly.

The raccoon knew that she probably wanted him to speak next. "Well, my father was a great guy and I got to know him enough as a child. Until that day the Fiendish Five showed up, lead by Clockwerk. They all took part in killing him and taking pages from the Thievius Raccoonus. Sir Raleigh did suggest that I should be taken out as well... But I'm guessing the rest figured that taking the pages was enough, and child murder would be pushing it.

"Afterwards, I was dropped into the orphanage, where I met Bentley and Murray. We did all sorts of things together, and made what could've been a miserable childhood turned into the most enjoyable life ever. They were like family to me really… I kind of wonder now and then if my father is proud." Sly tilted his hat, as if trying to avoid eye-contact.

When she stopped writing, the therapist blinked. "Uh, didn't you end up recruiting one of your father's killers? The Panda King?"

"Yeah, I wasn't happy about it at first. But he seems to partly respect me now since we helped him save his daughter… I think he also regrets being with the Fiendish Five."

Morrigan raised her hand next. "I might as well discuss my experiences. I was adopted, I have no memories of my real parents. Raised by Belial Aensland in Makai." She then looked at the Isis Ring. "Then while I was venturing the human world, **_Jedah Dohma had killed Belial_**, wanting to_ 'fix'_ Makai." The jewelry began to glow suddenly.

"Huh?! Jedah never told me he did that! But then again, Belial shut me away…" Lilith's voice said, in which Morrigan covered up the ring in annoyance.

"Quiet Lilith. Belial was only afraid of what would happen if I became too powerful. It turned out that Belial also banished Demitri Maximoff from Makai long ago after the vampire lost a battle, as he tried to take the throne. When he died, Demitri went after me since I inherited the spot. It's a shame really."

At this point Rachel hands were cramping up from so much writing. She began doodling events and putting summaries down to next each poorly-drawn incident. "Uh-huh, Heihachi do you want to get it over with? I know you hate your entire family." He growled at the therapist.

"What is there to say about Jinpachi? He was weak and feeble! Full of 'honor' and acting like a saint, caring for my son Kazuya back before he got that stupid Devil-gene! Never thought I'd say this, but I actually thank my grandson for putting that idiot out of his misery! Otherwise, I could chain all of them to a rocket."

"_O…'Kay then._ Nariko, do you want to go next?… Also, is your hair naturally red?" Nariko gave her a blank stare.

"Yes… It is, why?"

"Lucky you! I was I had red hair that doesn't look like it was spray-painted on. So, tell us about your history."

"… Thank you. There was a prophecy of my clan that male was to be born on the Year of the Fire-Horse. Upon seeing that I was born a girl and my own mother shortly dying afterwards, many thought that this would lead to the clan's demise, and my father treated me more like a student than anything… He cared about me, but I still felt like he blamed me for my mother's death."

Radec scoffed at the female warrior, as if deeming that pathetic. "Nariko, I'm pretty sure your father doesn't blame you for anything. Especially after all you've done to protect the clan from Bohan's army. He's probably happy that you've come so far now, same with Sly." The therapist reassured, then looked at Gex.

Catching the fly that was buzzing around, Gex swallowed it and cleared his throat. "My family lived in Maui, Hawaii while my father worked in NASA. He and his co-workers died in an explosion. I couldn't grieve, so I just watched television until we all moved to California. My mother sold the TV, so I ran off for a few months in frustration.

"Then I met Rez… Some sort of overlord of the Media Dimension. One time around he told me he was my father, but I just brushed it off as a poorly thought-out Star Wars reference and backstory he tried to trick me into. Even if he was, he's completely dead now." Smirking, Rachel sharpened her pencil.

For some reason Gex didn't like that expression, as if she knew something. "Are you positive about this?… Eh, forget I said anything. Laharl, would you like to say anything?"

"My mother was a human and my father was a demon. I hated my dad! He was weak, and acted like every being had love in their hearts!… Not me though! Stuff like that is…" Laharl cut himself off, as if not wanting to bring up a certain topic.

It seemed that the therapist already knew however. "You think that love is the reason your mother died, as she sacrificed herself to cure your disease. Something like that, right?"

"H-how did you…?!" Gritting his teeth, Laharl's eyes turned yellow and hairs stood up, trying to lunge at the human girl but was stopped by Morrigan.

Jak figured this would be a good time to bring up his own history while Laharl was being held back. "My father was banished to the Wasteland, so I didn't exactly have a childhood with him. Only when I got older did I meet Damas again… And I didn't realize he was my own father the entire time until he was dying. If I could go back and know that I was 'Mar'…"

Sweet Tooth was up next, or so he imagined by the glances towards him. "As a kid, I was pretty nuts. You can ask angel, he'll confirm it! After a few incident at playgrounds, my dad, Charles grounded me and got some therapy… Thought he could put away 'Needles Kane' and restore Marcus…_ Hah! _I had a pretty normal life there on… Until Marcus got the job of an ice-cream man.

"That truck unleashed soooo many childhood memories! All the destruction and mischief I caused! I wanted more… I wanted _revenge!_ I went a little crazy you could say, stuck only with a paper-bag for a friend… After a murder-spree, I was arrested and taken into a mental hospital. Then, I saw the Twisted Metal contest being held, I just had to enter! I craved the blood-spilling of others!" He began laughing maniacally.

Kratos gave him a disgusted look, until Sweet Tooth stopped. "… It was all fun to me, until I saw him. _My father…_ It turned out that over the years he became a cab driver. And he entered the Twisted Metal contest, just to find me!… I… Couldn't bring it in me to kill him. It must've been the Marcus-side talking and all the good times he had as a kid. Even then, Charlie didn't recognize me to begin with. When Calypso told him about who I became, he was given a potion…"

More silence filled the air. "And what did that potion do?" Rachel wondered.

"Heheh… _Heheheh…_ It brought out something pretty wretched, no doubt where I probably came from. Charlie Kane was no more…**_ Only the Dark Tooth!_** He became as nuts as I was! He thought I was killed by the other combatants, but was then put out of his misery by one… After that, I found the keys to his truck lying around. I try to live up to being more murderous, for him. Find the ones who did him wrong… And _destroy!_"

Once again Needles was cackling like the madman he was. "Uh-huh, so let me get this straight… He tried to make you sane, you went insane again, he went insane, and to honor his death you go out to be more bloodthirsty?" It was noted of how calm the therapist was, despite her being near a psychopath.

"Do you think he'd want me to avenge him some other way? Even if I can't entirely forgive him for trying to put someone like myself, Needles, away… I still loved him y'know. Both me and Marcus. I even named my son after Charlie! He was the only family member I didn't kill off when going nuts."

Rachel took note of all of that, along with the fact Nathan hadn't uttered a single word. "Nathan, do you wanna say anything? I expected Sully to show up and talk about his childhood, but not you to be honest." He shrugged, then began with a sigh.

"My mother commit suicide when I was five, and dad relinquished me to the state's orphanage. I ended up leaving after a while so I could reclaim a ring, that's where I met Sully… Like roadkill over there with his buddies, we became impossible to break apart, he was like a real dad to me even though he never wanted kids. " Nathan then averted his gaze.

Only Ratchet and Radec were left, the latter refused to speak at all so the former began. "My father Kaden sent me into the Solana Galaxy to keep me safe from Tachyon and his army, but was killed… If it weren't for the fact that messing with time is risking and could mess up so many things, I'd want him to be alive along with the other lombaxes." He then held onto his neck, scratching it.

Heihachi was focused on Mael the entire time. "Say Radec, why are you even here? No one recalls you ever having any family. Not one that you or the Killzone games have stated!" Gritting his teeth, Radec gave in, there weren't many options anyway.

"Neither parents seemed to have acknowledged my existence when I was growing up. Once I was about, around six or seven they figured I was able to take care of myself. Anytime I did need something, it was brushed off since they were busy dealing with 'the great depression' of Helghan. I tried my best to impress them with works, testing myself to perfection, _anything to get a damn word out of them!_"

Slamming his fist on the table, some drinks were knocked over. "I even told them about how I desired to become a high-ranking commander! Only then did they say… **_'Don't get your hopes up, you're not fit for it'… _**Crushing my dreams! When they passed away from disease, they didn't even say _'goodbye'_ to me! Only when Visari rose to power… I wanted them to be alive! _Be proud of me, dammit!_" He tried to control any form of emotion, but some of the All-Stars could see right through the mask.

"Just a theory Mael, but do you think that maybe that treatment is why your such an overachiever? You killed someone for violating a dress-code, your violent, you show no forms of sympathy… You're telling me that the whole time, no one has shown an inch of real care for you?" He was about to say 'yes' to her, but then stopped...

"There… Was one." He mumbled, remembering what happened over a year ago, then snapped out of it quickly. "I mean, yes."

* * *

Outside the door was PaRappa. He and a few others knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of them. "Jedah?! The same guy I ran into earlier?!… He killed Morrigan's father?! Next time I see him…"

"You'll just end up having the same fate Belial did then, or Pyron." Toro mew'd. PaRappa then sighed, knowing that was probably true. "Jedah is an S-class Darkstalker and demon noble, making him one of the most powerful. Plus he does go into psychotic trips that show a less than humane side."

Pupuru was completely quiet, unable to say a single word. "I… Didn't know this about Radec, I didn't think I would sorry for him, ever." Sir Daniel muffled. "Maybe we could ask Noire or Mr. Grimm to bring some of them back?" Etna punched the skeletal knight's leg.

"Don't be an idiot! Do you know how many things that would mess up? Last time Mr. Grimm did bring someone back, I heard they were zombified! Either way, that therapist in there bothers me… She sounded a bit shady, like she knew some of these things already!"

* * *

**((Sweet Tooth and Radec were mainly headcanon'd. Twisted Metal has a… Twisted continuity, and I thought this would make an interesting chapter to have a different perspective on others.))**


	19. Solidus

**Chapter Nineteen**

They all chose to hide when the meeting was over and everyone started leaving. Neither Toro, PaRappa, Daniel, Etna, or Pupuru wanted the group to know that everything was heard practically.

"Mortal woman… When this day is finished with, would you like to have a view of Olympus?" Zeus asked, staring down at the crooked therapist. "I would be more than happy to tell you more of my troubles, and perhaps hear your own~"

She just began laughing. "Yeah, no. Maybe if you didn't have tons of wives already and didn't turn one into a cow! Even if I did accept, I'd have to put up with Hera! I know how those Greek mythos go! I'm not even attractive, nor can I sit or stand around for too long!… If you excuse me, I have… Uh, other business." Zeus was a bit shocked by such a strange form of rejection, but brushed it off as the young lady finally left.

"Quite a pity… Oh well. _Prince Laharl!_ Although it is not in me to be interested in species, what of that girl with the pigtails that serves you?" He questioned once again.

"Wha? Etna? Why the heck would you want her? She may have a beauty queen title, but even the Prinnies think her body is crap compared to Morrigan!" Laharl pointed out.

"That is highly rude! The King of the Gods would not shame for one's size!… Those like her, Pupuru, Lilith, and Puni have much more in a different place!"

"For once, he's right. It matters what's on the inside you know-" Ratchet was then interrupted.

"Nonsense! What is it that those hip-mortal-kids like that flat canine listen to?… Ah, yes! _So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playing workout tapes by Fonda. But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda!_" Zeus began singing, notably off-key. Nathan Drake and Sweet Tooth knew what was coming already, while some others were completely lost.

Ratchet then groaned. "Zeus, no…"

_"My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hun!"_

Laharl was completely frozen, Sweet Tooth was trying not to laugh, while Kratos and Radec were clearly embarrassed as they stared down at the floor in guilt. Nariko didn't hesitate at all to kick Zeus in the shin, then punch him in the gut. "You filth! How can you be a god?!"

* * *

A battle had already started in Sandover Village. It was between Raven, Jimmy, Sub-Zero, and Sackgirl. They were testing out the new battle mechanic that was set-up, thus why the partners were fighting.

Kratek was quite fixated on it, watching the fight on a monitor. "Perhaps I should get into this soon… I kind of want to challenge the sergeant, the marine-monster, and that god sometime." He didn't notice Pupuru show up after listening in on the therapy.

"Um… Vyktor Kratek? That was your name, right?" He turned around, pleasantly surprised by the visit. "Last night, you mentioned something about the history of Helghan, didn't you? I would like to learn more about it. Why you're always fighting the ISA, what 'the great depression' of Helghan was, Visari's rise… If not, everything."

He smiled under his mask. "I'm surprised you know about those last two. Did you overhear it?… Either way, the history is a bit lengthy and confusing, I can put it in layman's terms for you though." She sat down on a nearby bench and nodded.

* * *

Death slowly came around and groaned. "Wha?… Did I fall asleep on the job? That's something the oarswoman does, not myself, even if I… Oh." Right in front of him were some characters. One being the veteran Grimm, the others being unfamiliar.

One was a young woman who had the face of a porcelain doll for a mask, a dark-skinned man that was strapped to wheels with the skin of his feet torn apart, a man who was missing everything but his torso, a balding preacher, and a man covered in blood wearing a bull's head.

"Quite the… Interesting characters here. Now why is it you dragged me here?"

"Because… You're the reaper, aren't you? If I kill you, my counterpart… I can become you and take your place, put everything behind me. Including Benny." The human Grimm replied.

"You want my job?" Death then paused. "Well… You can take it and leave me be, I've lost all enthusiasm for it to be honest."

"That's not how it works." Grimm hissed.

"I don't think this is the guy your looking for. You said he was married, right? I don't see a ring on him-"

_"Shut it Axel!"_ The torso-only man yelled. "It doesn't matter if he's the Grimm that this freaking cannibal is after or not! Just get this over with, so I can kill off all the stupid generals and get a new body! Then you can go on moping about your dead wife!"

Axel glared at him. "Cage, I'm here only to see what can free me… I don't want to become a monster like you and the damn clown! Plus, I felt bad for some of those doppelgangers…"

"Er, is there something I'm missing? You must be looking for Mr. Grimm, aren't you? Because I'm just one of the many reapers that work around and such. Should I be hearing whatever plan it is you have, or?…" Death asked.

The lone man soaked in blood began whispering. "We're here for the one that trapped us… _Sweet Tooth._ A strange man in a jacket with electric powers and a pierrot offered us to be free… I miss the old, colorful world. And I promised myself that we would return to that one day."

"**_Enough, Marcus._** We can not give too much away right now… What do we do with this abomination?" The preacher asked.

Grimm then grabbed Death by the noose around his neck. "We're going to send out another warning for the one we're after then. Just in case they don't think I'm being serious… Get the sack Marcus. Dollface, knock him out."

Taking out a pipe, the young woman proceeded to bash Death over the head.

* * *

She felt tears forming in her eyes. "That's… _That's horrible!_ I figured that the ISA were enemies, but I didn't know that they were so… Heartless! Greedy! And they're the main playable characters for that series?! If I ever see one of them come even close, I would…" Pupuru tried not to sob.

Kratek handed over a handkerchief. "Exactly why I wanted all forms of support for the Helghast cause… Yes, we are coldblooded and ruthless, but it wasn't like that at first. I'm willing to give humans some benefit of the doubt, like yourself." Drying her eyes, Pupul looked back up at him. "To be honest, I had my doubts about you, thinking you were some naive human girl. But after being around you longer, it's evident that you show great care. I'm wondering why this is to begin with."

"It's a long story…" Just as the battle on-screen was about to end, a message bulletin popped up.

Prinny was on the screen, panicking. "**_We interrupt your program for an emergency, doods!_** There have been sightings of a tiny-deformed-psychopath who has been trying to kill people with hedge-trimmers… I think. You can easily get away if he chases after you, but if you see him, please report it to authorities!" He was then handed another sheet of paper.

He gulped once more. "Also, in Lowee, _a powerful character made of purple shards has ran far away!_ There is currently a reward to bring him back to Blanc unharmed! But be careful doods! Even Solid Snake and other Lowee residents were easily stopped by his force."

When the program ended, a vast majority of the All-Stars began worrying. They recognized Polygon Man… And they were unsure of what to think, until a meeting was quickly set up.

* * *

As some went into the meeting, others who were not involved with the All-Stars or Polygon Man incidents stayed behind. Specter seemed to have been drifting off in a day-dream, Cobar was polishing a knife, Bentley was doing more research on Bleu, while Pyron was pacing around in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous! The lower beings have a threat larger than myself they'd rather deal with?! Hm… I'll consider it a step forward if I can make them into my slaves. If they behave well enough, maybe some will even live instead of being burned up when the world is added to my collection-"

"Can you stop your complaining and plotting?" Raven growled, trying to read a book as she just finished her battle and lost to Jimmy.

Pyron glared right back at her. "_No!_ I'm left with only shreds of a few powers! I am one of the strongest beings in the universe! And I… I'm weakened! I can't go around like this! It's humiliating!" Eternia lifted her head up, then grinned.

"Listen here, flaming-space-alien… I think I can help you."

"Huh?! W-what is that you say?! Tell me instantly, child!" His mood instantly swung to a desperate one.

Eternia pulled out a scroll and began mumbling. "I can give you a share of luck… It could help in replenishing your full-power. But, it comes with a fee to make it work." He lit up even more, unable to contain his flames.

He began to hop right over to Etanya like a kid. "Anything to make these fools bow down to my glorious and intimidating presence! What are the requirements?" She then looked at the scroll, still mumbling.

"Do you have any money on you?"

"What's money?"

"Er, never mind that." Clearing her throat, she smirked. "I will need your own flames contained along with some of your foreign DNA. Probably about… Fifteen of them in order for this to work. It will be paid back generously." Staring at her, Pyron seemed skeptical, but then nodded.

Afterwards, he teleported away. Bentley and Raven raised a few eyebrows at Eternia. "What an idiot… If given the chance, I'd find a way to completely humiliate him, if I learn how to use that fancy technology like that Bleu character." She then chuckled.

"I don't exactly understand, what are you trying to pull off?" Raven asked.

"Simple. Get his unusual fires along with some DNA belonging to the alien… Then go back home, sell it off for a high-price or use it for my own sorts of magic."

Bentley then took off his glasses. "Basically, you just scammed an alien…"

"Pretty much. Not the first time I've done something like this. No one should get away with calling me a child, and I figured I should make it quiet for the rest of you." Both Raven and Bentley were glad for Etanya doing that.

While that was going on, a familiar mercenary arrived, looking depressed about something. Cutter was first to notice him. "Ah, are you new here? I don't think I've seen your face before."

"Actually, I'm not. Do you… Know if Raiden is here? I have some bad news for him that concerns us."

Zeke then stopped drinking his beer can, listening in. "Raiden? Cole's friendly-rival, right? He's in a meeting right now. Guessing you're Solid Snake?"

"Who told you?" Snake wondered.

"You're kind of a legend among these parts. Plus, Raiden and the little white cat do talk about you sometimes. Cole mentioned it to me." Hesitating to think about it, Snake headed for the meeting room and waited, not wanting to interrupt.

* * *

Once the meeting ended, Noire decided that it was impossible to find P-Man as of now and that the most they could do was keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. "These sorts of incidents and meetings… Getting in the way of battles! It's already dusk thanks to all this talk!" Heihachi grunted.

"It's for the better. These things could get in the way, so being informed ahead of time could help…" Toro mew'd.

"Don't be stupid, cat! We got pulled in for a therapy session, a news bulletin, and Noire's concern over that purple freak now alive again!" He ignored Heihachi's rude words, and eyes widened at the sight of the mercenary.

Toro instantly jumped in excitement. "I-it's Solid Snake! We haven't seen him since the Console Wars of this generation!"

"Why does he still look so young? Did he take some crazy drug as well? You think considering how Raiden has his MGS4 and Rising look…" Kuro mumbled.

"_Kuro!_ Be respectful! My apologies, Snake. Kuro doesn't exactly have the best manners around such famous characters like yourself… But what brings you here? Weren't you and Raiden working under Lady White Heart?"

Snake then lowered his gaze. "That's what I wanted to talk about actually…"

Raiden stopped in his tracks, ready to listen. "Since me and the blond kid failed to catch P-Man before he ran off… Blanc was quite furious about that along with a leak getting on the internet, she knocked the both of us off her roster for the latest game." Both Toro and Kuro had a shocked expression.

"You… Mean to say that not only you're removed from the potential roster, but…" Raiden murmured.

"**_Blanc kicked me out entirely out of rage._** Said that you weren't allowed to come back either… I'm sorry about this Raiden. It's my fault really. Not only are you not able to go back to Lowee anytime soon, but that poor kid… He ran right off after White Heart went berserk on me. Doesn't help that prior to that, O'Donnel and those two mountain climbers were too busy. So now Blanc is trying to replace us all quickly."

* * *

**((Obligatory references that should be easy to recognize and pick up on. Yes, they do become relevant… Except for Zeus's. His ****antics are becoming worse as my fan-fics progress. At least Nariko is there to wreck him if he tries anything. :T**

**To be honest, Etanya/Eternia is probably my favorite of the Sorcery Saga characters next to Pupuru herself. Because she's not a carbon-copy of older characters, nor is she _incredibly obnoxious_ like the rest of the cast. Puni and Udon come close third.****))**


	20. A Lost Child

**Chapter Twenty**

Heihachi raised a brow, actually showing interest in the conversation. "But the roster is looking solid so far, Rock and Pac-Man got in after all! And one Ubisoft character is now a trophy eliminating any of his chances of hanging around with us." Morrigan then chuckled.

"Only you say that because Namco themselves is helping with Lowee's new game. Had it been done by anyone else, you'd be bashing on it as inferior like you did with the previous installments." The succubus pointed out, in which Heihachi growled at her.

"That part doesn't matter. What does matter though, is that lately, anytime Blanc tends to remove a unique character, she ends up adding a clone to compensate. Not always, but I have noticed that when the two monsters left with their owner while one stayed, Blanc though of adding a swordswoman… Now that I'm gone, she's been thinking about bringing back the doctor and a dark angel." Snake explained, in which others had their curiosity grabbed now.

"But what was that about a leak?" Raiden questioned in a stern manner.

"Some videos got leaked… **_A woman known as Bleu was responsible._** Blanc was pissed that I didn't bother in the chase after her, and failed to convince P-Man to stay. It was a lose-lose situation for Lowee." Everyone else then jumped.

Gex took off his shades. "Bleu already went off in Lowee to sabotage them next?"

"On the plus side, the heat is off of us for now." Spyro snorted. "But still, why is this a big deal? Is Bleu spreading rumors about Lowee?"

"Arguably worse, Blanc gets furious when stuff about her games are leaked onto the internet. Because she thinks it spoils any kind of suspense or surprise… Whoever this Bleu lady is…_ I now have the same plans as you All-Star characters._" Snake stated, turning around. _"Taking her down, for everyone's sake."_

Sweet Tooth then called out to the group. "Hey guys… I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a **_PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE_** story… As funny as references like these are, we'd be ruining it for people."

* * *

It was night time, a few characters were still awake. Cole, Raiden, Zeke, Snake, Fat Princess and her soldiers tried to search for P-Man. The rest either went home or stayed behind at the basilicom.

Pyron, Cortex, Nefarious, Specter, and Zarok were all having disagreements about the world's fate or their methods of domination. The spider monkey ended up becoming tired, instantly bragging on how he 'has had a social life unlike the rest' with Pupul.

… Needless to say, it hit them pretty hard. Etanya expected Nefarious to start screaming or Pyron to start swinging random emotions, but it was Zarok who took it the worst oddly enough. He instantly left the basilicom in anger, muttering under his breath.

"Scoundrels… All of them! If not for these strict times where I could be killed again by someone other than Forty-skew, I would make it so they couldn't even walk back to their home-lands! So I don't have many friends besides William… I don't need them. I never did." The wizard began going for a walk right then, which was a good call as now Pyron was doing exactly what Eternia thought he would.

He noticed two figures in the distance, and shrugged. "Maybe I can take out my frustration on these two by causing a bit of mischief… Quite worth it." Using a spell, Zarok vanished in a puff of smoke to follow them.

* * *

Kat and Raven were heading back to Hekseville by a dimensional rip. These rips led to the respective PlayStation universe from a game series and were scattered throughout Lastation. Those that were multi-platform were usually on borders between nations.

"I don't know what the chances are of that monster running around, but it's best to keep Hekseville safe, right?" Kat wondered aloud. Raven ignored her, as they both stumbled upon a frantic woman with short hair.

She turned around to them. "Excuse me! Have you two seen a young boy? He got himself lost and hasn't returned, I've been worried sick for hours!"

"A young boy… Is he your son? What does he look like?" Kat asked, as Dusty let out a mew.

"Well, no… I work at an orphanage, and am in charge of looking after him." She held out a photo to Kat. On it was a boy with blond hair and a blue outfit, no doubt around ten years of age. Underneath, the name 'Edward' was written.

Raven had a determined look. "I can promise we'll bring him back to you safely… Come on Kat." With her crow letting out a caw, they both flew off into Pleajeune. Neither of them suspected a certain wizard to be on their trail…

* * *

Pleajeune was a town that held the Arquebus Academy, and as such was filled with young students. Everyone was asleep at their homes, except for officer Syd. He was having trouble getting over the Dogoo rampage that happened in Auldnoir earlier today, and didn't get the news of the deformed monster wandering Lastation's entirety.

It was only the worst kind of luck that there was the sound of footsteps and something shearing. "Uh, hello?" The policeman took out a flashlight, pointing it around, only for the noise to stop. "Is someone there? If so, come on out!"

But there was no answer. Sighing in relief, Syd turned back to his route. "Must be my imagination." He laughed nervously. "What kind of weirdo would be running around at this time? Not counting myself, I'm only doing my job…" The cop then gulped, feeling the cold wind hit him.

"Ah geez, I'm getting the chills out he… _H…_" Syd let out a sneeze. _"…ere!"_

_"Bless you…"_

"Thanks."

Just as he was about to walk away, Syd froze up. That certainly wasn't his own voice, as it sounded abnormally low-pitched and distorted almost. There was also heavy breathing right behind him now.

All he did was look over his right shoulder… And then scream in horror at the sight of the deformed character.

His face was hideous, disgustingly grey skin, wearing a blue coat, was slouched over like a hunchback, holding a giant pair of scissors.

Wasting no time, Syd ran in hopes of getting a good distance from the psychopath. But he caught up fast despite the limp motions. "What… _What is he?!_ I've never seen a monster like this one! Where's those shifters when you need them?!"

Not seeing where he was sprinting off to, the cop smacked right into something that felt like iron to his gut. Syd gazed at what was blocking his path, and panicked even more.

Before him were creatures that has the appearance of living kettle boilers. _"Comrades! Za escapee has been found!"_ One shouted loudly, as if to alarm others.

Syd covered his ears, only now realizing that the scissor-wielding maniac was trying to flee from the strange guards. "W-what the heck is going on around here?! That hunched over guy… And you, uh-"

"Lastation has released a maniac by the name of **_'za Scissorman'!_** Miss Bleu ordered us to bring him into captivity for everyone's sake!… _Hut!_" The lone soldier then pointed his musket upwards while speaking. "We are za Boiler Guards! Summoned for Bleu's honorable intentions, and rid of za corruption from other CPUs!" While Syd tried to process all of that, the guard proceeded to join the group chasing Scissorman.

By this time, Kat finally arrived with Raven. "Officer Syd! What happened? Were those some sort of monsters?" She asked. The officer seemed unsure himself, and could only give a shrug in response.

"I think they're intentions are good for the most part… They just plan on capturing that ugly weirdo holding the pair of giant hedge-clippers. But they said something about Lastation being responsible for him running around, and how someone named Bleu wants to fix it… I didn't understand it at all really." Kat felt her eyes widen.

Raven scoffed. "That Bleu person really wants to frame Noire? How low can she get?… We'll take care of those misinformed freaks and the deformed psycho." They headed straight for the direction the Boiler Guards were in.

Only now did Zarok make himself visible while on top of a roof. "So it's true about a maniac running around… I'd like to see those two try and fight that off, should be amusing… No doubt in my mind, I have to see it!" With that, he teleported once again.

* * *

Kat managed to corner the Scissorman with Dusty's help, while Raven did the same with her crow. "That was quick. For a murderous monster… He can't really get away so easily. Must be that limped posture." The blonde haired shifter stated, just as the Boilder Guards arrived.

"Stop! Out of za way!" They yelled.

"And now we got more trouble on our hands… We might as well ask them a few questions. Don't lose sight of the psycho, Kat!" Quickly blocking them, Raven stared down the Boiler Guards. "What's this about Noire being responsible for him running around? Don't accuse others until you have proof of her exactly bringing that… _Thing_, into this world."

They proceeded to point their muskets at Raven. "Plenty of proof, but eet's confidential! Anyzing else before we turn you into ashes?" She glared at them, and her crow let out a caw of disapproval.

From above, Zarok cringed. "What?!… Those… those are _my_ Boiler Guards! I thought I ordered them to clean the demons' lavatories for the next millennium since their failure!" Now he was even more curious on how this would turn out.

Raven tried her best to fight some of them off. Kicking them around constantly, and tossing assorted objects at their heads. Kat ended up having to do the same, as some Boiler Guards were starting to get close to her and the Scissorman.

It turned out that the deformed psychopath has a similar plan. He promptly lured some of the Boiler Guards over to a stand, then pushed it over on top of them. As they were immobilized, the Scissorman finished them off quickly with his shears.

Both shifters had a super at ready thanks to some AP gained. Kat and Dusty used a Level One to take an orb from one of the Boiler Guards, then crushed it, causing him to explode along with those in close-range.

Activating a Level Two, Raven destroyed some Boiler Guards with some spikes that fell. "Ugh… How many left Kat?" Taking a quick glance, Kat clenched her teeth.

"Twelve. More or less, I think…"

Zarok's patience wore thin already. He had to do something and figure out how the Boiler Guards were no longer in his own captivity. "Enough of this!" They managed to recognize that voice, and turned almost sheepish.

As he appeared before them, they started to back away slowly. "You worthless Boiler Guards… What are you even doing?! How did you-"

"W-we are no longer under your services, Zarok! We work for za ones who promised us a more fair life-style with no corruption!"

"Oh, well who might that be?" He asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Miss Bleu ordered us to rid of anyone who stands in za way… If anyone ends up dying besides ourselves, she will bend eet to make za scenario look like Noire's fault!"

Another Boiler Guard, the same one that was speaking to Syd, smacked him in annoyance. "You thick-minded pot! We're not supposed to give za plan away!… Seize za boy!" Just as one of them laid hands on Scissorman's shoulder, a shriek was heard.

**_"Die! You…!"_** The woman stabbed him on the head quickly, then scooped up the deformed killer. "_Edward!_ Are you safe?!" Kat and Raven flinched, but then a child-like groan came out of the psychopath.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Please Edward, take off that horrible costume and let's go back to the orphanage… Okay?"

Hesitating, he did so. The rubber mask was removed and the young man regained a proper posture. "Aw… I was doing fine with these two strange women. I planned on killing them later too~" The blond boy gave a sinister chuckle, but the Boiler Guards kept pointing their muskets.

"Miss Satterwhite, you and Dan Barrows are under arrest!" Just as they were about to fire, about ten of them were zapped out of existence entirely. "Wha?!…" The leading Boiler Guard averted his gaze to a furious-looking Zarok.

The wizard had dark magic coming out of his trident. "I'm going to be nice and give you a ten-second head-start to flee now… Or end up like your comrades. I don't take being betrayed very well you know."

Only a laugh came out of the lone Boiler Guard as he began to leave. "Fine! Keep za brat! Like zat other fool said…" Grumbling, the soldier ran off. Afterwards, Kat looked back towards 'Edward'.

"You're not leaving either. Both you and your guardian are coming back to Lastation's basilicom to explain what has been going on, otherwise you'll end up like that hunter!" Kat pointed out, as she and Raven grabbed the two.

Just as they were ready to go back to the basilicom, Kat noticed Zarok still standing there. "Uh… Right. Thank you for getting rid of some of those guys…"

"Don't mention it… No really. Don't mention it ever, it'll ruin my reputation. I wasn't so much helping you as much as teaching them a lesson… Besides, you and those other All-Stars fought off that red-hooded girl, might as well return the favor at some point." With that, he then vanished.

* * *

**((Honestly, I've always had a soft-spot for Clock Tower, and I never thought of bringing it up in my stories somehow… **

**Considering how someone like Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy are around, I'm not sure if the All-Stars would care much about having Scissorman around. The only thing that would freak them out is that he's actually a kid… A very intelligent, murderous, and manipulative kid that comes from a family of occultists.**

** They're bound to be more uncomfortable around Satterwhite really… Also, Boiler Guards are my favorite enemies in MediEvil, so I had to include them.**

**Syd is also a big dweeb, so I think he needed more than one appearance in this story. :P )) **


End file.
